Stick together
by livelovelincolnyounesxx
Summary: Going back into the past, to the Braxton's childhood, when Casey was only 10, Heath was only 17 and Brax was only 21, the story of their abusive dad, romances and flings, enemies and war, hurt and anger, see how the Braxton's grow as brothers, but will the troubles of the Braxton's rule over that to overcome their troubles, they can't fall apart but they have to 'Stick together'...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just so you know I'm still continueing my old story but I thought of this idea and thought I'd give it a go,hope you like it,please review and let me know what you think of this story,oh by the way I'm Mary:-) **

****A 10 year old Casey,17 year old Heath and 21 year old Brax. Heath is bringing Casey to school.

"I don't want to go to school" Casey complained.

"You have to mate,Brax will go mad if you don't" Heath said comforting him,putting his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Ah please, come on Heath, You and me, we can ditch. Brax doesn't need to know" Casey said looking up at Heath with pleading eyes.

"Okay mate, but we have to be careful Brax doesn't see us" Heath said giving in. Casey whooped in excitement and tore off his tie.

"Someone's happy" Heath said laughing but someone caught his eye ... a girl, she was standing there, smiling and looking at her.

"YOU FANCY HER" Casey said smiling. Heath shook himself out of a trance.

"What! No I don't" Heath said but at that moment Casey ran up to her. Heath ran after him.

"Hi! My brother Heath thinks you're beautiful" Casey said excited.

"Oh really! Where's your brother" She asked

"Right there" Casey said smiling as Heath caught up with them.

"Hey ... Whatever he said was a lie" Heath said panting.

"He said, you said I'm beautiful" She said laughing.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Heath said panicking but calming down "But ... you are beautiful"

"Thank you Heath, I'm Tegan" Tegan said blushing.

"Cas, why don't you go get all of us coffee" Heath said handing him money.

"But I don't drink coffee" Casey said moaning.

"Well then get something else" Heath growled, at this Casey ran off to the diner. But at the dinner was his dad ... Danny Braxton. Casey didn't see him at first but he was there behind him.

"Aren't you meant to be at school" Danny said. Casey turned around scared, Danny went to grab his arm but Casey ran and Danny ran after him, Casey stopped out of breath at the top of the beach, Danny caught up with him.

"DON'T EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Danny shouted at him and slapped him in the face, Heath saw this and ran up and punched Danny in the face,Casey was on the ground crying. Tegan ran up.

"Is he ok?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know but please get him away from here" Heath pleaded. Tegan nodded and ran away with Casey.

Danny got to his feet angry! Heath was scared.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE PUNCHING ME!" Danny shouted in Heath's face.

"You don't slap your own son" Heath said annoyed.

"You can't say what I can't do because if I were you I'd run" Danny threatened.

"I'm staying right were I am" Heath said defending himself.

But then Danny kicked his leg until he heard it snap and walked off, nobody was around, after a while Tegan and Casey came back, Casey ran up to Heath when he saw him.

"HEATH! What did he do!" Casey said panicking.

"Heath" Tegan said bending down, holding his head, her eyes filled with tears seeing him hurt.

"Stay here with him, I'll get Brax" Casey said to Tegan and ran off.

"Did your dad do this to you" Tegan asked.

"Yeah, when I stood up to him" Heath said in pain.

"You have to do something about this" Tegan said.

"Like what, I tried Tegan" Heath said still in pain, he painfully sat up right so he could look into her eyes.

"Em ... the police" Tegan suggested still looking in his eyes.

"No! ... I can't, you don't understand ..." Heath said looking down,Tegan grabbed his hand.

"Well, no matter what, you can count on me" Tegan said smiling, Heath looked up and smiled.

At the Braxton house.

Casey went running in, Brax stood up.

"What are you doing here" Brax questioned.

"No time to explain, Just follow me" Casey said hushing Brax out the door.

Brax followed him to the beach. Casey ran all the way, when Brax caught up with him he found Heath, Tegan and Casey, He ran over to them

"Aw Heath mate, who done it" Brax asked in shock, Heath grumbled.

"I CAN TELL YA" Casey shouted hyper.

"SHUT UP CASEY" Heath shouted at Casey, This made Casey uncomfortable and awkward, he slumped down, tears in his eyes with shock, Brax pulled him in for a hug.

"Go home and tell mam we'll be late for dinner" Brax said, Casey nodded.

Casey ran all the way back to the Braxton house.

"MAM! Guess what happened to Heath, Dad done it" Casey shouted as he ran in.

But all he could find was Danny Braxton staring down at him ... fright ran threw Casey's body...

**What happens next? You'll have to wait to find out:-)**

**Mary xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows, I'm uploading the next chapter so quick because I have exams all week and today was the only day I could upload it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review on what you think should happen next or ideas or what you thought of this chapter. Mary xxxxxx**

Casey stood there unable to move,he gathered tears in his eyes.

"Oh so you were going to tell on me, run to your mother crying, she wouldn't believe YOU! Your just a stupid child that can learn nothing, absolutely USELESS!" Danny. shouted

He grabbed Casey's arm dragged him to the bedroom and locked him in.

"LET ME OUT" Casey shouted, banging on the door, but gave up after 10 minutes.

At the beach.

Brax was wondering where Casey had gone, it'd been 20 minutes since he went home and got mam, he wondered was something wrong.

"Something's wrong, Cas should be back now" Brax said worried rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know, should we just go to the hospital with Heath" Tegan asked.

"No! Here's the address, you go home, see is there anything wrong with Cas" Brax asked.

"No Brax, what if Danny's there and he hurts her" Heath said sitting up.

"I'll be ok Heath, I'll go!" Tegan said willingly.

"But ... no" Heath said looking into her eyes.

"Heath, it's the only way" Tegan said putting her hand on his face.

Heath snuggled his head into her hand, then Heath put his hand on her face and kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Ok ... if you HAVE to go, then go" Heath said not looking at her, Tegan got up and ran to the Braxton house.

"She'll be ok mate" Brax said unsure in his mind but confident saying it.

Tegan was running to the Braxton house when she saw Danny, standing outside a person's house, Tegan just kept running for the Braxton house, when she got to the house she heard Casey shouting but she couldn't open the door.

"CASEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tegan shouted banging on the door.

"Yeah, I can hear you" Casey shouted back.

"Do you have a key" Tegan asked.

"No, Danny took it with him" Casey said back.

"You don't call him dad" Tegan said.

"No, why should I, he abuses us and he does bad things and the only time we are ever happy is when he disappears for a month, usually every 2 months and tomorrow is the time he's supposed to disappear" Casey said, his voice sounded sad.

"Well, then maybe it's better he disappears. Can you climb out a window or something" Tegan asked.

"OMG! That's a great idea Tegan,I'll try now" Casey said and rushed to the window.

A few minutes later, Tegan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Ah Casey you got out" Tegan said turning around but when she turned around it was Danny.

"What are you doing in my home" Danny said shouting into Tegan's face. Tegan smelt drink of his breath.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave" Tegan said going to walk out.

"Ahahaha you think you're just going to LEAVE" Danny said laughing.

"What do you mean, you can't hold me hostage" Tegan said standing up for herself.

"No, I can't do that ... but I can call the cops and say you were trying to rob my house" Danny said evilly.

"If you call the cops on me on something I didn't do, then I will tell them you have your son locked up in that room with no food or water" Tegan said.

Danny laughed and got out his phone, a few minutes later the cops were at the door.

"What is the problem " The cop said.

"She broke into my home" Danny said pointing at Tegan.

"Well I was just coming to get Casey, he is locked in that room!" Tegan shouted.

"Calm down miss, is this true" asked.

"No, you can check the room yourself" Danny said with an evil smile.

"You do realize if there is no child in there, you're going in a jail cell in the cop station" said to Tegan.

"I understand" Tegan said.

Danny went and opened the door and Casey wasn't there.

"See, no child in here" Danny said smiling.

put handcuffs on Tegan.

"WHAT! Casey went through the window I told him to, I swear" Tegan shouted panicking.

"Anything you say now can and will be used against you, you have the right to remain silent" said, he didn't want to arrest Tegan as he knew what Danny Braxton could be like.

"But ... please ... oh I give up, maybe I'll cause less trouble in jail" Tegan said finally co-operating.

brought her out and put her in the back of the police car. Casey came running out.

"Hey, where are you bringing Tegan" Casey asked running over.

"She broke into your house, we're bringing her in" said to Casey.

"NO! If she hadn't have came, I wouldn't of had the idea of jumping out of the window" Casey said worried.

"What, so you were locked in the room" said.

"Yeah, of course, and if you go to the beach you'll find Heath and Brax. Heath has a broken leg and Danny done it to him" Casey said,innocently.

"Danny Braxton, we are going to have to bring you in ... not Tegan" said and went over and put him in handcuffs.

He went and put Danny in the car and took Tegan out.

"Sorry about that miss, you're lucky this fellow came up" said apologetic.

"I know, he's my little life-saver" Tegan said smiling and went over and hugged him.

"You're welcome" Casey said smiling.

Tegan took his hand and walked up to the beach, to no surprise Heath and Brax were still there.

"Why don't I bring Heath to the hospital" Tegan said smiling walking up.

"No, the cops will ask questions then" Brax said.

"Bit late, I was going to go to jail and then Casey came and told them everything" Tegan said.

"What!? Why!" Heath asked, he was now sitting on the railings.

"Danny found me, called the cops and accused me of breaking in" Tegan said smiling knowing she won.

"And then I wasn't in the room so thought Tegan was lying but then I turned up and told them it was Tegan who helped me get out... then ... I told them about Danny locking me up ... and ... him breaking Heath's leg" Casey said slowing down at the end.

"Well, looks like you had no choice, good job Cas" Brax said and pulled him in for a hug.

Tegan went over to Heath and smiled.

"I'll always be by your side, we have to stick together" Tegan said smiling.

"I know, I'll always be there for you too" Heath said smiling, Tegan put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Wait so what happened to Danny" Brax asked.

"Yeah ... he's in jail" Tegan said thinking Brax would go mad.

"Really! That's great, come on, let's get Heath to the hospital" Brax said helping Heath walk

"I want to stay here" Casey said.

"Alright mate, just be careful" Brax said continuing to walk.

Casey went into the diner ... where it all started.

"Hey Casey" Someone behind him said.

He turned around and it was 10 year old April,12 year old Ruby and 8 year old Sasha

"Oh hey April, Rubes and Sash" Casey said smiling.

"Whatcha doing" April asked.

"Nothing, Heath has just gone to the hospital and Danny's in jail but other than that ... normal day" Casey said joking.

"What, Heath's in hospital, why?" Ruby asked standing up.

April and Sasha laughed at each other as they knew Ruby had a crush on Heath.

"Yeah, he broke his leg and he's just gone with Brax and Tegan" Casey said.

"Wait ... who's Tegan" Ruby asked curious.

"His new friend but he really likes her" Casey said, he didn't know about Ruby's crush.

"But what about Danny" Sasha asked going beside Ruby.

"Em ... I don't really want to talk about him" Casey said awkwardly

"It's ok, we understand, do you need money to get something" April asked, since she had a crush on Casey.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm not hungry" Casey said rejecting her offer.

"You sure, I don't mind doing it" April said smiling.

This time Ruby and Sasha laughed at each other, Casey laughed at this because he had a crush on Sasha.

"Oh ok, Hey Xavier" April said and waved at 11 year old Xavier, he came over.

"Hey Cas,April,Sash and Rubes" Xavier said smiling.

"Hey why don't we go down to the beach, all of us" Casey said with a questioning face.

"Yeah!" They all said agreeing.

They all walked down, April beside Casey and Xavier, Sasha and Ruby together.

"The beach feels good today, my day is beginning to brighten up" April said smiling.

"Yeah, so is my day" Casey said smiling at April.

"Who wants to go for a swim" Sasha asked.

"I will, what about you April" Xavier said.

"I will if Casey will" April said.

"Yeah, what about you Rubes" Casey asked.

"Em ... no it's ok" Ruby said, Casey's face went down.

"Okay,I'll stay with you then" Casey said taking Ruby's hand and bringing her to sit down.

"Why wouldn't you go" Casey asked.

"I was feeling left out, Xavier and Sasha, you and April and then me on my own" Ruby said dramatically.

"Aw don't Rubes, you're always my bestfriend" Casey said smiling.

"Thanks Cas, I hope Heath gets better" Ruby said going back to Heath.

"You're always going back to Heath" Casey said laughing.

"What! I'm just worried about him" Ruby said covering up her crush.

"Ok, look here's the others" Casey said waving to them, April was freezing.

"I'm so cold" April said shaking, Casey took off his top.

"Here put this on" Casey said giving it to her.

"Aw thanks Cas" April said taking the shirt.

"I better get home" Sasha said looking at the time.

"Yeah so should I" Ruby said.

"I better get back to mam and John" Xavier said.

"Aw ok, bye" Casey said smiling.

"Bye" April said hugging them.

Casey and April started walking up the beach.

"You should have went in" April said.

"Didn't want to leave Rubes on her own" Casey said looking down at her.

"Awww Cas, you're such a gentleman, you're going to be such a catch with the ladies" April joked.

"You're not too bad yourself" Casey said laughing, April playfully hit his chest.

"I'll walk you home" Casey said taking her hand.

"Thanks Cas, but I don't want to go home yet" April said smiling.

"Neither do I, I mean I don't want you to go home" Casey said smiling and hugged her.

April lifted her head and looked into his eyes, Casey smiled back, April felt an urge ... and ... kissed him!

**How will Casey react to April kissing him?:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the chapter for the week, thanks for all the reviews and follows! Glad to see you're liking the story! Hope you like this chapter as well, leave a review on what you think or what you think should happen next or further on in the story.**

**Mary xxxx**

Casey pulled back ... shocked!

"Wha ... what are you doing April!" Casey asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm sorry ... I ... I ... I got to go" April said and ran off.

"Wait ... April you don't have to run off" Casey tried to say but April was already gone off, Casey shouted to himself and walked to the hospital.

When he was walking past the garda station he could see Danny through the little window of the jail cell, the only light that would get in, is through that small window, Casey was starting to feel bad about everything, he reached the hospital and went to the front desk. He could just about see over it.

"Em hello, is Heath Braxton here" Casey asked the lady.

"Yes ... who are you?" The lady said kindly.

"Casey ... who are you?" Casey asked cheerfully.

"I'm Laura, I'll show you to Heath, come on" Laura said as she held out her hand for Casey to take.

Casey took her hand and followed her to Heath's room.

"Hey Brax, where's Heath?" Casey asked.

"Hey mate, he's in surgery" Brax said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, course mate, what is it?" Brax said smiling.

"What does it mean ... when a girl kisses you?" Casey asked innocently.

"Em ... well ... why do you ask?" Brax asked awkwardly.

"... em ... April kissed me and I was wondering why" Casey said.

"Why don't you ask April that" Brax said.

"She ran off ... Brax ... is kissing bad ... is it something we're not supposed to do" Casey asked confused.

"Eh ... no not at all ... but you only kiss people you really like" Brax said as simple as he could.

"But I like you ... I don't go kissing you all the time ... and I like the tv too ... it'd be weird to kiss that" Casey said still confused.

"No ... that's brotherly love ... when you like someone ... it means ... you want to be more than friends ... you want to be in a relationship ...does that make sense?" Brax explained.

"Eh ... em ... a little, but then why did April kiss me ... I'm so confused" Casey said annoyed, Brax didn't know what to say but then Cheryl came in.

"What's all this fuss about Heath" Cheryl asked walking in.

"Thank God you're here" Brax said relieved.

"Well that's a surprise, why so happy I'm 'ere" Cheryl asked suspicious.

"Em ... I want to go out for some air and I don't want to leave Casey in here alone, Cas, why don't you ask Mum what you were asking me"Brax said smitting and left.

"Well ... wha' ya wanna ask me" Cheryl asked sitting down.

"What does it mean when a girl kisses you" Casey asks.

"She either loves ya or wanna trick ya, why?" Cheryl said.

"April kissed me and I don't know why" Casey said.

"Nah she wouldn' trick ya ... she likes ya so" Cheryl said smiling.

"I like her ... she's a great friend" Casey said, Cheryl burst out laughing.

"Cas, I mean she LIKES ya, as in she wants to get with ya" Cheryl said.

"But I don't want to get with her, do I have to" Casey asked.

"Nah Cas, it's not only her decision, who'd ya like" Cheryl asked.

"Em ... Sasha ... but she doesn't like me" Casey said disappointed.

"She's too young for ya" Cheryl said laughing.

"But she's only 2 years younger than me" Casey complained.

"She's a baby ... leave her be Cas ... anyway ya are too young to date anyway" Cheryl said finishing the conversation.

"But ... I still don't get it" Casey said.

"Enough Casey, you're too young! End of" Cheryl said.

Casey nodded and went over and sat beside her, he hugged her.

"What's going to happen to Heath?" Casey asked yet another question.

"Geez Cas, stop with the questions" Cheryl said, she looked down at him and he had a tear in his eye "Cas, Heath's gonna be alright, don't worry!".

"Thanks mum" Casey said wiping the tears away.

A few minutes later Heath was rolled in and Tegan walked right in after.

"So, how is it" Cheryl asked standing up.

"He'll be on crutches for 6 months but he's going to be OK" Tegan said smiling.

"See mate, I told ya" Cheryl said to Casey, he nodded.

"I want crutches" Casey said smiling.

Tegan and Cheryl both laughed, Brax walked in then.

"What's so funny?" Brax asked smiling.

"I don't know, all I said was I want crutches" Casey said smiling.

"Oh mate, someone's here to see you" Brax said pointing to the door.

Casey looked out and it was April, Casey gave a little smile and walked out to her and they walked outside the hospital.

"Hey, why did you want to see me?" Casey asked.

"Em ... yeah ... I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know what I was doing" April confessed.

"No, don't be sorry, I understand everything now, you see you may like me but I don't like you, I'm sorry" Casey said.

"I understand ... Bianca talked to me, she said I was too young anyway" April laughed.

"So did my mam, I mean she said I was too young aswell" Casey said happily.

"Friends, maybe when we're older" April said smiling.

"Yeah, friends and definitely if it works" Casey said and hugged her.

"Well I better go, Bianca is in the car" April said and left.

Bianca came up to Casey.

"Casey, hey" Bianca said running up to Casey.

"What's up Bianca" Casey asked.

"Thanks for not hurting April too much" Bianca said smiling.

"What! I never wanted to hurt her!" Casey said.

"Great, why are you here" Bianca asked.

"Heath's leg is broken, well better go" Casey said and was about to leave.

"What! I'll go get April and I'll be in in a minute" Bianca said.

Casey nodded and went back in.

"Hey Tegan" Casey said and gave her a hug.

"Hey! What's with the hug" Tegan asked shocked.

"I dunno, I just thought I would give a hug to someone" Casey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw ok" Tegan said smiling, Casey pulled away, Heath was awake.

"How are you" Casey asked him.

"Grand mate, how are you, heard you had woman trouble" Heath said laughing.

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it" Casey said laughing.

"Oh mate, you're only starting out believe me it gets worse" Heath said, Tegan hit his arm "WHAT?!"

"Don't tell him that, you'll drive him away from a lovely thing" Tegan said.

At that moment Bianca and April came in.

"Omg Heath! What happened to you" Bianca said running over to Heath.

"Broke my leg" Heath said dryly.

"Hey again" April said to Casey laughing.

"Long time no see" Casey joked.

"Hehehe, lets go for a walk" April said, Casey nodded and followed her out.

"So Tegan, who are you to Heath" Bianca asked when Heath was asleep.

"Just a friend" Tegan smiled.

"Good! And it better stay like that" Bianca threatened.

"What, who are you to say that to me" Tegan said defending herself.

"HAHAHA You think you have a chance? Just leave Heath alone!" Bianca said and walked out. Tegan didn't know what to do!

**Will Tegan tell Heath? Or let it settle down and deal with it herself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry haven't updated this in a while, and there's no spell check so please don't mind mistakes, it's 4:10 am and I'm tired, and for people asking, I'm not sure whether I'm putting Chax in this or not! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review let me know what you think **

**Mary xxxxxx**

Heath woke up and saw Tegan.

"Tegan, is that you?" Heath grumbled.

Tegan went over to the bed and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, it is me" Tegan said still hugging Heath.

"Why are you hugging me so tight" Heath asked laughing.

"Oh nothing, by the way ... who is Bianca?" Tegan asked.

"A friend, why?" Heath asked wondering.

"Oh nothing ... was she ever your girlfriend ... or did you ever date her?" Tegan asked.

"No never, what would make you think that?" Heath laughed.

"Nothing...it doesn't matter" Tegan said looking down.

"No ...Tegan it does matter, tell me!" Heath said.

"Well ... when you went to sleep, Bianca left but before she left ... she told me that you're hers and I should stay away from you" Tegan said.

"What! Tegan, I'm so sorry, I'll talk to her, she shouldn't of said that" Heath said annoyed.

"No, it's ok, don't talk to her, it's over now anyway" Tegan said.

"You sure?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, I better go bye!" Tegan said and left.

Bianca saw Tegan leave and walked in.

"Hey Heath" Bianca said smiling and walking over.

"Hi Bianca" Heath said smiling.

"Can I tell you something" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, of course" Heath said, thinking it was about Tegan.

"I ... I love you!" Bianca said. Heath was shocked, Bianca stood up and went over to the bed and kissed Heath, but Tegan was at the door.

When Bianca pulled back Heath opened his eyes and saw Tegan. Tegan had tears in her eyes, Tegan just ran out of the hospital, it was dark, she ran to the nearest bench and sat down crying. Casey and April weren't far off, Casey saw Tegan and went over to her.

"Teg, what's wrong?" Casey asked. Tegan looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Nothing Cas, go back and play with April" Tegan said trying to smile.

"NO! I'm worried about you Tegan, I know I'm 10 and I don't understand much, but I can still help you" Casey said sitting down. Tegan hugged him.

"Cas, I love you, you may be 10 but right now, you're the only one who can make me feel better, like my brother" Tegan said smiling.

"You have a brother?" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah, but he died when he was young, when he was your age" Tegan said, her smile faded.

"I'm so sorry Tegan" Casey said not knowing how to comfort her now.

"You don't need to be, he's in a better place now anyway" Tegan said smiling.

"Are you ok now?" Casey asked.

"Yeah Cas, thanks, I'm going to go home now" Tegan said, gave a little laugh and left. April went over to Casey.

"Hey, I heard everything you said to Tegan, you're really good at comforting people" April said smiling.

"Thanks, I just try to help as much as I can, my brothers don't tell me anything, and I'm afraid of my dad" Casey said and gave a small laughing smile to April.

"Well you surely helped Tegan a lot, come on. TAG YOUR IT!" April said and ran.

Casey ran after her laughing until someone from behind grabbed his shirt.

"HEY LET ME GO" Casey said struggling until he got loose and turned around and it was ...

Brax was in Heath's room and Brax looked out the window to see Casey trembling, he wondered why, he was alone, so Brax decided to go out to him, but when he got there, Danny was behind the tree, he had a gun ... pointing at Casey.

"Woah, dad, calm down, drop the gun" Brax said holding out his hand.

"Just stay where you are! This little idiot gave me up" Danny said trying not to shout so people wouldn't know he was there.

"But you're out now, how" Brax asked confused.

"I escaped you dope" Danny said to Brax.

"Shut up, Cas isn't an idiot and I'm not a dope!" Brax said angry.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Danny shouted this time.

At that moment the cops arrived and took Danny back to jail. Casey dropped to his knees. Brax kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, he's gone now, nothing to worry about Cas, you know I'd never let anything happen to you, you're my younger brother, I'll be protecting you until I die!" Brax said, Casey smiled and stood up.

"I know, blood is stronger than water in all that!" Casey said groaning and getting bored of hearing that speech all the time.

"Good, what's with the groan?" Brax asked laughing.

"You're always at me with that speech, every time something bad happens, it's that speech, I know it off by heart now, I don't need to hear it every time!" Casey said moaning.

"Oh really, well here's a speech you haven't heard" Brax said as he went closer to Casey and started tickling him, Casey punched him away.

"BRAX! STOP!" Casey shouted laughing.

"Ok! Come on let's get back to Heath, I seen April go home with Bianca" Brax said leading Casey into the hospital.

In Heath's room.

"Hey mate" Heath said as they walked in.

Casey went over and sat down beside him.

"When are you gonna get out, I'm sick of this hospital" Casey moaned.

"You're moaning a lot today" Brax interrupted.

"Shut up!" Casey said to Brax, Heath laughed.

"I'm getting out today" Heath said smiling.

"FINALLY!" Casey shouted in joy.

"How do you think I feel haven to sit here all day" Heath joked.

"Yeah well when can you leave?" Casey asked, he didn't see Sid come in.

"He can leave right now" Sid said smiling, Casey turned around.

"Really? Oh by the way , how's Sash? I haven't heard from her in a while" Casey asked.

"Yeah he can leave today and Sasha is perfectly fine, you can come over tomorrow to see her if you want" Sid said smiling.

Casey turned around to Brax.

"PLEASE BRAX!" Casey pleaded.

"Sure fine" Brax said allowing him.

"YAY! What time ?" Casey asked.

"2:00 pm tomorrow" Sid smiled and left.

"Why do you want to see Sasha so much?" Brax asked smiling.

"SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH" Heath mocked in a high voice.

"I DO NOT! ... I just want to see her!" Casey said back.

"Yeah ... ok mate" Heath laughed.

"STOP IT! Can we just go now!?" Casey said anxious.

"Yeah, let's go" Heath said and got up on his crutches.

At the Braxton house.

It was late at night,2:00 am. Everybody was asleep except Casey. He was moving around his room until someone knocked on the door, he quickly jumped into bed. Then Brax came in and pulled the covers off him knowing he was awake.

"Why are you awake at this time of the night?" Brax asked sitting down.

"I can't sleep" Casey said.

"Why not?" Brax asked rubbing his eyes with tiredness.

"I dunno, guess I'm not sure about tomorrow anymore ... to tell you the truth Brax, I may have a little ... tiny crush on Sash" Casey said opening up.

"Hmmmm ... well mate, there's not much I can do about that, but all I can say is, don't Cas, you're too young to get involved in all that, goodnight get some sleep" Brax said as he walked out and closed the door, and Casey went to sleep.

The next morning.

Casey was up and was at the table eating a bowl of cereals in knee-length shorts and a blue t-shirt. He finished and put his bowl in the sink. Brax walked out in his shorts.

"Hey mate, what are you doing up? It's 1:00pm" Brax said.

"What do you mean? What are you doing only getting up at this time?" Casey said laughing.

"Cheeky, I'll bring you to Sasha's now" Brax said and went into his bedroom.

Casey turned around and smiled, he couldn't wait to go to Sasha's house. A half an hour later Brax walked out fully dressed.

"Get out to the car" Brax said getting his keys.

"YAY!" Casey said.

"Just go" Brax said pointing to the door, Casey ran out.

After a half an hour drive, Casey and Brax arrived at the farm-house. Casey got out of the car and ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**How will Casey get on in Sasha's house?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I wanted to upload another chapter of this story quickly ... so here it is! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, it's great to know people are liking this story, I put a good bit off all Casey,Heath and Brax in this story that's why it's probably longer than the others, please review what you think of it and if you have any ideas of what should happen in this story or anything you'd like me to put into the story tell me in reviews or PM me, all suggestions are welcome ... anyway here's the chapter**

Casey knocked on Sasha's door until she opened it, she was surprised to see Casey standing at her doorstep, she opened the door smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha said smiling with surprise.

"I came here to see you because I haven't seen you in ages" Casey said smiling.

"Come in, it's just me and Indi, Dex is out with his nerdy friends so you'll be stuck with us girls" Sasha said laughing. Casey laughed with her.

"I don't mind, once I get to spend time with you" Casey said smiling, Sasha blushed and walked Casey into the open living room/dining room/kitchen.

Casey plopped himself down on the sofa like it was his own house, Sasha laughed and sat beside him, Indi was in the kitchen, she is 13 years old. She laughed, she saw some chemistry between the pair of them.

"Do you's want anything to drink?" Indi asked smiling.

"Em I'll have coke" Casey said, Sasha was showing him her new Nintendo.

"I'll have one too" Sasha said to Indi, then Romeo came in. He was 14.

"Hey guys, Indi" Romeo said smiling.

Indi brought the coke to Casey and Sasha and went over to Romeo and hugged him, then he gave her a kiss on the lips. Sasha stuck out her tongue pretending to be sick, Casey laughed.

"What's so funny" Indi asked laughing.

"Nothing" Casey said hiding a laugh but looked at Sasha and burst out laughing.

Indi looked at Romeo and smiled, Romeo gave a small laugh back and kissed her forehead.

"Cas, Sash, why don't you go outside and feed the cows" Indi said smiling.

"I never fed cows before, can we Sash" Casey asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Sasha said taking Casey's hand and leading him out.

"What do you see in Casey and Sasha" Indi asked Romeo when they were out of sight.

"Em, they're close friends, really close, unusually close, like we were...but we're not friends anymore" Romeo said smiling and grabbed Indi by the waist and kissed her.

"Ok, you can stop kissing me now, it's a bit too much" Indi said smiling "But seriously do you think one of them wants more".

"You know what I think? I think both want more but both are afraid to say it in case they fall apart, but leave them, they're too young anyway" Romeo said.

"We got together when we were 11" Indi said.

"Yeah but Sash is 8 and Cas is 10" Romeo said, Indi knew he was right.

"You're right, we'll just have to wait until they're older" said Indi hugging Romeo.

At the Braxton house.

Brax is sitting doing the accounts for Angelo's and there's a knock on the door. He's goes and opens it and it is officer Charlie Buckton.

"What do you want" Brax asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Nah, I didn't do anything copper" Brax said cheeky.

"I just want to ask you questions about your dad" Charlie said walking in.

"Get out, I don't want to talk about that dog" Brax said.

"Well I have a warrant allowing me to ask you questions so just sit down " Charlie said taking out her badge.

"Fine, now what" Brax said sitting down.

"Has he ever beaten you up before this" She asked taking out her notepad and pen.

"No ... yes ... maybe" Brax said unsure whether to tell the truth.

" Yes or no" Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah, he hasn't" Brax lied.

"Then why did he abuse Heath this time" Charlie asked.

"I don't know" Brax said not letting much out.

"Ok, do you want to press chargers or let it go and he'll get out" Charlie asked.

Brax was about to answer but stopped himself ... if he said no, he'll get out and hurt his brothers, he seen what he done to Casey, he has Heath on crutches, but if he said yes, his dad will go to jail for years, but then when he gets out, he'll hurt us then, Heath hopped out on his crutches.

"Why's she here?" Heath said looking disgusted at Charlie for no reason.

"Heath mate, she wants to know whether we want to press charges on dad and get him put in jail" Brax told him.

"Hell yeah, he shouldn't be walking the streets, let him rot in jail" Heath said, Brax nodded in agreement.

"Ok, come down to the station later and file it" Charlie said standing up and she walked out.

After a few minutes Brax went out to take over Angelo's and let Liam take a break. Heath sat down on the sofa with a beer and turned on the tv but then someone knocked on the door, he groaned and whispered under his voice *feck sake*, but when he opened the door he smiled as soon as he seen the person who was behind the door, it was Tegan.

"Hey you" Heath said smiling.

"Hey, I just want to say I'm sorry for getting upset earlier, I shouldn't have, I had no reason to get mad ... I just ..." Tegan tried to say but was interrupted when Heath kissed her.

The kiss lasted a while, but when Heath pulled back Tegan had a huge smile on her face, she loved him and she couldn't deny it, and now she thought Heath did too.

"What was that for" Tegan said smiling.

"I like you, I was afraid to tell you just in case you didn't like me but when I saw how upset you got when Bianca kissed me, I knew you liked me and I got the courage to tell you in the only way I know how ... a kiss" Heath said smiling.

"And it was amazing, can I come in" Tegan said smiling.

"Of course, you can get yourself a beer from the fridge, I'm going to watch this movie but not sure you'll like it, not exactly for girls" Heath said sitting back on the couch.

"What is it?" Tegan asked sitting down with an ice-cold beer in her hand.

"Fast and Furious, it's about cars in all" Heath said.

"OMG I LOVE THAT MOVIE, turn it on now!" Tegan said excitedly.

"Really, all other girls hate it" Heath said smiling at how much they both have in common.

They watched the movie, talking and laughing, drinking and eating. Then Brax walked in.

"Hey mate" Heath said.

"Hi Brax" Tegan said in her high cheerful voice.

"Hey Tegs" Brax said, he had grown to like her over the past few days.

"Where's Cas" Heath asked.

"He's at Sasha's house" Brax said.

"Is he staying the night? It's 6:00pm" Heath Stated.

"Nah, I'm collecting him at 8:00pm" Brax told him, he seen lipstick on Heath's cheek and smiled "I'm going to go now, enjoy your night" he said and left. When he left Tegan kissed Heath on the lips once again.

At Sasha's house.

Casey and Sasha are outside with the cows, Casey has the hose giving them water. Sasha is brushing their hair, Casey looked at her, she looked so beautiful in his eyes, he smiled and splashed her with water. She jumped.

"HEY!" Sasha shouted playfully.

"Never!" Casey shouted and splashed her again.

Sasha was soaking and she grabbed the hose off Casey and splashed him until he was as wet as she was! They just laughed and laughed and laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore, Sasha gave Casey a hug, her hair smelt like strawberries, Casey wanted to kiss her but wouldn't.

"Anyway I better call Brax to pick me up" Casey said pulling away. Sasha seemed reluctant to let go.

"Aww ok, I had a really good day today, we should do it again" Sasha said smiling.

"I would like that, maybe you could come to my house" Casey said.

"Yeah that would be great" Sasha said smiling even more.

"It's a date!" Casey said and went inside to call Brax.

At the beach.

Brax was at the beach sitting looking out at the dolphins in the sea, when he seen someone drowning, it was a girl around his age, he took off his top and ran into the sea to get her, after five minutes he had her in his arms carrying her on to the beach, he laid her down on the sand and gave her CPR until she retrieved

"Are you ok" Brax asked the woman.

The girl coughed up all the water, she had long brown hair, with big brown eyes that sparkle with the sun, she thin and tall(Around 5'8), to Brax she was beautiful. she sat up and hugged him.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE MY HERO!" She said happy to be alive.

"I wouldn't sit down and watch anyone drown" Brax said smiling.

"Then you're a very nice person, I'm Samantha" Samantha told him smiling.

"You're very kind Samantha, I'm Brax" Brax said standing up and holding out his hand to help Samantha up.

"Thanks, I'm new here what do you do for fun? ... other than drowning" Samantha joked. Brax laughed.

"Eh ... surfing, eh ... walking down the beach ... hanging out with friends ... I don't know anything else" Brax said laughing.

"Well that's SOOOO fun" Samantha said sarcastically.

"I know right, you wanna go to the diner to get something to eat?" Brax asked.

"I heard there's a better place with better food, I think it's called Angelo's" Samantha said.

"Really, where did you hear this" Brax asked.

"Heard some locals talking about it" Samantha said.

"Let's just go to the diner, I don't really want to be served in my own restaurant" Brax said laughing.

"Omg that's YOUR restaurant!" Samantha said shocked.

"Yep, haha come on let's go" Brax said leading her in the path to the diner.

Samantha smiled and walked with him-hand in hand.

At the Braxton house.

"I better go" Tegan said and got up, Heath was going to get up but she pushed him back down "Don't you be getting up just to hop a few steps".

"Ok, can I have a kiss though" Heath asked cheeky. Tegan smiled and gave him a kiss, she went to pull away but Heath pulled her back, she sat on his lap.

"Heath, I have to go" Tegan said smiling.

"Can you stay a few more minutes" Heath said smiling.

"No, I can't Heath" Tegan said getting up.

Heath stood up and got his crutches. Tegan had a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going" Tegan asked.

"I'm going to walk you home to make sure you get home safe" Heath said.

"Aw no Heath, don't" Tegan said.

"Nah, It's going to get dark in 5 minutes so I'm not letting you walk home in the dark" Heath said opening the door.

Tegan smiled and walked out and Heath followed after her, while they were walking they were talking and laughing and Bianca seen them both and got Jealous.

At Sasha's house.

"Brax isn't answering his phone. Do you have a spare clothes I could use?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I'll get some of Dex's clothes " Sasha said and Casey followed her to Dex's bedroom.

Sasha gave him some clothes and he changed and went out to Sasha.

"Thanks for the clothes Sash" Casey said plopping on the sofa.

"No problem, anything for you" Sasha said smiling.

Sid came in and seen Casey and Sasha on the sofa, as close together as they could be, playing the Nintendo.

"Shouldn't you be home now" Sid asked Casey sternly.

"Yeah ... but Brax won't answer his phone and how am I supposed to get home?" Casey said explaining ... he was to manly to admit he was a bit scared a Sid at times.

"Ok, I'll call Brax myself and if it's ok with him you can stay the night" Sid said.

"Really? Ok, I just need to go toilet" Casey said and walked out Sasha jumped up and ran into her dad with a hug nearly knocking him over.

"Wow what's that about" Sid said shocked.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for letting Casey stay over" Sasha said happily.

**On the phone**

**Sid:Hello Brax.**

** , I'm sorry I haven't collected Casey yet, it's just I got caught up doing something, I'll be right over.**

**Sid:It's ok, I told him if it's ok with you, he can spend the night here.**

**Brax:Gee thanks Sid, grateful for you doing that.**

**Sid:No problem Brax, just pick him up tomorrow at any time you want after 12:00.**

**Brax:Will do, bye.**

**Sid:Bye.**

**Off the phone.**

Sasha sat up in her chair, Sid knew why and nodded and she gave a little squeal. Sid laughed. Casey came back out.

"So what did Brax say?" Casey asked.

"He said it was ok" Sid said smiling and went over to the sink.

Sasha jumped up and hugged Casey, he hugged back as tight as he could and wouldn't let go, neither would Sasha.

"I'm so happy, what time is it?" Casey asked.

"It's 8:30, one more hour and it's bedtime for you's two" Sid said.

"Aww dad, it's Saturday!" Sasha moaned.

"No! You always go to bed at this time and because Casey is staying over that doesn't change" Sid said strictly, Casey didn't speak a word.

Sasha jumped back on to the sofa in a huff, Casey put his arm around her and whispered it's going to be ok.

Outside Tegan's house.

Heath and Tegan was outside Tegan's house.

"Well here's my house, I would say come in but my mum is home and I don't want her to be asking a load of questions. Thank you Heath" Tegan said and kissed his on the cheek and went inside.

It was dark and Heath was walking home, he was halfway home when someone came up behind him and knocked him unconscious, and dragged him to the middle of nowhere ...

**-What will happen to Heath?**

**-Do you think Brax and Samantha will become more than friends?**

**-Casey and Sasha's relationship continues to grow but will something tear them apart?**

**-Who would do this to Heath?**

**all revealed in the next few chapters:-) **

**Mary xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hope everyone had a nice new years and the new year is going good so far! Please review this chapter or else I won't know what you think of it or if I should continue it, so please review your ideas and whether you think I should continue it so ... here's the next chapter:-) oh and I didn't proof read this so sorry about mistakes. **

At the farm-house

Casey has just woken up but Sasha is still asleep, Casey didn't get much sleep sleeping on the floor but he put a smile on his face, Sid walked in.

"Good morning Casey" Sid said opening the curtains.

Sasha groaned barely opening her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Sash, come on time to get up" Sid said pulling the blanket off her.

"DADDY!" Sasha groaned.

"Get up, come on, Casey's up" Sid said and Sasha sat up in the bed.

Sasha awkwardly smiled and waved at him, Casey laughed and waved back, she got out of bed and put her slippers on, Casey stood up and put his socks on and they both went back into the lounge room. They both sat at the table waiting for their breakfast. Sid walked out.

"So it's 12:00 so Brax could be picking Casey up at any minute" Sid told them.

"Aw I don't want Casey to leave!" Sasha moaned.

"Do you ever stop moaning Sash, but I don't want to go either" Casey said laughing.

"Hey! I do stop moaning ... wait I'm not going to finish that sentence as it would be classified as moaning" Sasha said realizing.

"HA HA HA see you do moan a lot" Casey said pointing out the obvious.

"It's only because I only woke up!" Sasha said.

Sid put their breakfast in front of them, they had toast, scrambled eggs and beans. A knock on the door came and a 12-year-old Dex came running out and opened it.

"Oh it's only you ... they're in there" Dex said saddened that it wasn't his friend phoebe.

A few seconds later April went into the lounge, April was shocked to see Casey there. Sasha jumped off her chair and gave her a big hug while Casey was too busy eating to notice anyone.

"Hey April, do you want something to eat" Sid asked.

"No thank you " April declined politely and sat down beside Sasha.

"So why are you here?" Sasha asked smiling.

"Just came round to say hello ... hello!" April said laughing.

"Well hello too" Sasha said smiling.

Even though Casey was done he didn't say a word. Someone knocked at the door again and Sid answered it and in walked Brax, Casey stood up.

"Em Sid, I hate doing this to you ... but could Casey stay here a little while longer see Heath he's gone missing, he ain't with Tegan, he's not answering his phone, he's not with Bianca or at home and he isn't at Mangrove river with the riverboys and he hasn't come home" Brax said worried.

Sid nodded and Brax was about to go when Casey ran over to him, worry in his eyes.

"Please let me go with you, I'll help you, please!" Casey begged.

"I don't know Cas, we could be out for a while" Brax said not such whether to let him go or not.

"Please Brax!" Casey asked, Brax nodded.

Casey went back over to Sash and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay over and thank you as well" Casey said smiling.

"You can stay over when you like" Sid said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe we can do it again!" Sasha said excited.

Casey nodded and waved bye to all them, including April.

"Casey stayed here last night!" April said, getting jealous.

"Yep, we spent the day together! We done loads, too bad he had to go, we all would've played together" Sasha said smiling.

"Yeah ... maybe ... well I better go, bye!" April said and walked out.

In the car.

"Did you have fun with Sasha?" Brax asked him.

"Yeah ..." Casey replied.

"What's up" Brax asked noticing something wrong.

"Nothing ... what happened to Heath" Casey asked.

"I'm going to drop you off somewhere, I don't want you to be in a car all day" Brax said.

"But Brax!" Casey moaned.

"NO" Brax said and Casey didn't argue with him.

Brax just needed to figure out where to leave him, then he remember Ruby and Charlie. So he decided to go there.

At the Buckton house.

Brax and Casey got out of the car and went and knocked o the door,  
Charlie smiled.

"What are you doing here" Charlie asked couldn't help smiling.

"Can I drop Casey off here for a while" Brax asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Charlie asked but Brax just ran off.

"It's because Heath's gone missing, I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude to you he's just worried " Casey said politely.

"Oh really, what happened to him and please call me Charlie" Charlie said to him.

"He's nowhere to be seen, that's all he told me" Casey said sitting down at the table.

"Rubes isn't here at the moment, she's with Xavier, but she's going to be back soon" Charlie told him smiling.

"With Xavier?" Casey asked.

"Yep, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Charlie asked him.

"Nah, I'm not hungry or thirsty" Casey said, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked sitting down at the seat across from him.

"Nothing" Casey said.

"I know there's something wrong" Charlie said.

"Well it's just when somethings wrong, nearly every 2 weeks, Brax just dumps me wherever he can, he never wants to bring me with him" Casey said depressed.

"He doesn't want to see you hurt Cas, he loves you and when you're older he will, it's he doesn't want you to see things that would leave a dent in your memory!" Charlie explained.

"Yeah ... but I AM old enough!" Casey said and ran out.

Charlie ran after him shouting his name, she couldn't find him anywhere, she ran down to the beach and there he was sitting there staring out at the sea, she went and sat beside him.

"What was that about" Charlie asked him.

"Nothing, just doesn't matter" Casey said.

"Cas, it does, you ran out of my house in a temper now you do know I have Ruby and Ruby acts the same as you so spill it" Charlie said.

"Fine ... I just feel left out, Heath and Brax are always talking but when I walk in they shut up and when I ask they say it doesn't concern you" Casey said.

"Well they're protecting you! Don't want you to get hurt" Charlie said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I guess, just why can't it be like old times" Casey asked depressed.

"Well, what happened in the 'old times'?" Charlie asked trying to understand.

"Like, when dad was out all the time and he barely came home, Brax and Heath took an interest in me before all the girls came into it" Casey said sadly.

"Hm ... well I don't know maybe you could talk to Brax about this" Charlie said not good at dealing with this.

"Nah, I'll leave it, thanks Charlie" Casey said smiling and saw Ruby walking up.

"Hey mum, hey Cas" Ruby said walking up smiling.

"Hey Rubes! Casey's staying with us for a few hours" Charlie said smiling.

"Oh yay, race ya home" Ruby said and started running and Casey ran after.

Charlie laughed and started to walk up behind, when she saw Brax walking up, she stopped and waited for him to reach her.

"So what's happening?" Charlie asked him.

"Can't find him anywhere, I'm worried Charlz" Brax said worried.

"If you want I can send out a search group" Charlie said.

"Yeah, will you, please" Brax asked a bit of hope sparked in him.

Charlie took out her phone and called Sergeant Wilson.

**Charlie: Hello, Charlie Buckton here, I've got a report that Heath Braxton has been missing since last night and his brother Darryl Braxton has not seen nor heard from him.**

**Wilson: So what would you like to do about it? You know this group, they could be leading you off the scent of something else.**

**Charlie: They aren't, trust me! He was last seen in Mangrove river, will you send search engines out to Mangrove river and Summer bay please, no questions!**

**Wilson:Ok, I trust you, I'll get them out as soon as possible.**

**Charlie: Thanks Wilson.**

Charlie hung up the phone.

"They're sending out search engines to search Mangrove river and Summer bay" Charlie said smiling, Brax hugged her.

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate it" Brax said pulling away.

Samantha saw and came up to them.

"Hey Brax, did you hear anything from Heath, I was talking to Tegan and ... " Samantha started but got interrupted.

"Wait! You know Tegan?" Brax asked.

"Em yeah, I'm her sister, why?" Samantha said wondering.

"Oh nothing and yeah nothing on Heath, Charlz here got the police to send out search engines to look for him" Brax said smiling at Charlie.

"Anything to help Brax and Heath" Charlie said smiling.

"You're a cop?! I didn't think Darryl Braxton hung around with cops" Samantha said laughing.

"She's a friend and her daughters Casey's friend, speaking of Casey where is he?" Brax asked.

"He's inside with Ruby, they ran up a while ago but I should probably go check on them, cya" Charlie said and ran up to the house.

"Well, she's something, haha" Samantha mocked her.

"Oi, don't mock her, least she's helping instead of standing there mocking people" Brax said standing up for Charlie.

"I'm just having a laugh, chill out!" Samantha said laughing.

"I WILL NOT CHILL OUT! MY BROTHER COULD BE OUT THERE UNCONSCIOUS AND MAYBE EVEN DEAD AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL OUT" Brax shouted in her face.

John ran over and pushed Brax away.

"Now mate just stay calm and move along and leave this woman alone" John said.

Brax walked away and into Angelo's where Liam was working.

"Where's Heath, he's meant to be working today?" Liam said.

"He's gone missing can't find him all day, hasn't come home and not picking his phone up so Charlie sent out search engines to find him" Brax said grabbing some beer.

"Mate, that's terrible but I don't think that's a good idea" Liam said pointing at the beer.

"What else have I got" Brax said depressed.

"Well first of all mate, you have Casey to think of, he's 10, remember and he looks up to you but if you go collect him looking like that, what does that show him?" Liam questioned.

"You're right, thanks Liam, but I'm not going to collect Cas just yet, until I hear something" Brax said putting the bottle back.

"Then what are you going to do" Liam asked, Bianca walked in.

"Hey Brax ... Liam" Bianca said, she was in a fight with Liam.

"Hey Bianca" Brax said depressed.

"I came here to talk to Heath but he's not here so I'll go" Bianca said starting to walk out.

"Heath's gone missing" Brax shouted at Bianca.

"WHAT?!" Bianca shouted and ran back to Brax "What happened?!".

"He's just gone, we can't get hold of him or anything" Brax said then his phone started to ring.

Brax was on the phone and gave the occasional 'umm' 'yep' 'ok' 'ok thanks' and hung up the phone.

"What was that about" Liam asked.

"Was it about Heath?" Bianca asked.

Brax paused and looked at their faces both filled with anxiety.

"Yep, Heath's been found"

**-What happened to Heath? Is he alive or dead?**

**Have to wait till the next chapter:-)**

**Mary xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in AGES! I had a lot to do and was very busy but I told myself I'll do it tonight and here it is, thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming please! Love hearing what you think! And yeah I'll continue the story because all of your nice reviews:-) oh and sorry for mistakes, I didn't have time to spell check it:-)**

Brax got his keys and went to leave.

"BRAX! Let me go with you" Bianca said running after him.

"No, you can't, stay here with Liam and help run the place, I'll pay you" Brax said and left.

Bianca wasn't happy with having to stay with Liam but she'll have to face up to it sometime.

"Here" Liam said throwing a cloth at her.

"What" Bianca said unpleasantly holding up the cloth confused.

"Clean the tables" Liam said "Why do you still hate me"

"You know the reason" Bianca snapped at Liam.

"I said I was sorry!" Liam said going over to her.

"you can NEVER make up for what you did" Bianca said shouting at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry I cheated on you with..." Liam started.

"DON'T EVEN MENTION HER NAME! I'm 16 I can't be annoyed with you all my life, that would be too long, but I will never forgive you" Bianca said to him.

"I accept that, I'm only 18, I feel the same, if you wanna go then go, I can take care of this place" Liam said smiling.

Bianca relaxed her body and sighed, took the cloth and spray of Liam and started cleaning the table, she started thinking of Heath, then of Tegan and how much she hated her, for so many reasons...not only that she was dating Heath. Just then Tegan walked in and was shocked to see Liam and Bianca there.

"Oh...hi Bianca...Liam! I thought Heath would've been here but since he's not I'll go" Tegan said.

"Tegs wait" Liam shouted at here running up to him.

"Don't dare call me 'Tegs' you have no right!" Tegan said staring at him annoyed.

"Heath was missing but they found him now Brax is gone to the hospital" Liam said.

"WHAT! Omg, I can't walk there, please can you drive me" Tegan asked shocked.

"Thought you'd never get in a car with me again?" Liam said smugly.

"YOU IDIOT! I'll run, I don't need your help!" Tegan said and ran out.

"You didn't give her a lift!" Bianca said surprised.

"Told you, she didn't mean anything to me, it was the biggest mistake of my life when I cheated on you for her" Liam said opening up.

Bianca gave a little smile and hugged him, when she pulled away she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Brax went running in and got a phonecall.

On the phone

Brax: Hello, can't talk at the moment.

Charlie:Hey, I can't mind Cas anymore, I have to go out and Ruby's at my parents house.

Brax:Shit...em fine I'll get someone to go get him, right now I'm at the hospital waiting to find out about Heath.

Charlie: Okay let me know afterwards.

Off the phone.

Tegan came running in and Brax was shocked.  
"Did you run here?!" Brax asked.

"Yeah..." Tegan said panting out of breath.

"I would've picked you up!" Brax said.

"Nah, it's okay now" Tegan said, she finally stopped panting.

"I have to go pick Cas up, I'll be back in a minute" Brax said and left.

Tegan walked up the corridor, afraid of the room she'd see Heath in, yet again, she felt sorry for him, she felt like she took the blame, she could've walked home alone, she came across this room, she walked in, there was 4 people in beds, all in comas, then she came to the last bed and there was Heath, asleep with bandage around his head, and a pump to pump blood into his body, she sat down, she was shaking, she was nervous.

Meanwhile Brax was at Charlie's house.

"Thanks for looking after him" Brax said and left.

"Did you find Heath?" Casey asked.

"Yeah mate he's in hospital, we're going there now" Brax said and pushed him into the car.

"Hey! Don't push me!" Casey said annoyed, Brax ignored him.

Casey was silent through the car ride until they got to the hospital.

"Get out and go into the hospital" Brax told Casey getting out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Brax pushed Casey down on a seat at reception.

"You stay there!" Brax told him, Casey stayed sitting until Brax was out of sight.

Casey was so annoyed, Brax barely paid any attention to him anymore, he was sick of it so he decided it would be best to run, to run away from here, but he ran and a nurse stopped him.

"Are you ok littleman" She asked pleasantly smiling.

"NO! My brothers care about me anymore so I...MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Casey shouted and ran out.

"Security! GET THAT BOY!" The nurse shouted out of concern for Casey.

Casey ran faster when he heard but when he got to the door two security guards grabbed him by the arm and brought him back and sat him down.

"What's your brothers name" The nurse asked him smiling, Casey stayed silent.

"Tell her whose your brother!" The security guard said angry.

"Ay, calm down but what's your name" The nurse said still smiling. Still no answer, the nurse nodded and went to the intercom.

Intercom: I have a young boy around 10 here, tall, brown hair, blue eyes and says his brother brought him here whose trying to escape can the brother of a boy like that please come to reception.

In Heath's room.

"Does that sound like Cas? Brax asked Tegan.

"Yeah, it kinda does" Tegan said confused Brax got up.

Brax walked down the corridor and turned the corner to reception and there he was, the brown haired, blue eyed boy that was Casey...Brax was furious!

**There ya go, hope you like it!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Mary xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for your lovely reviews makes my day, here's the next chapter, I'm uploading this quite quickly because I took ages with the last chapter, hope you like this chapter and please review it at the end:-) Sorry if there's any mistakes, didn't get a chance to read proof it:-)  
**

Brax walked up to Casey.

"What's this about" He said annoyed.

Casey didn't answer him, Brax was getting annoyed.

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ENOUGH GOING ON WITH HEATH TO HAVE YOU PLAYING UP LIKE THIS, just stay there and be quiet" Brax shouted and went back into Heath.

Casey felt like crying, he decided to search the hospital for an exit, he went to the very back and found a window of, he looked around and when there was nobody there he climbed out the window and ran off, he put his hoody hood up and walked out calmly, Brax was looking out the window but didn't notice it was Casey.

"Brax, I know this with Heath is stressful but you got to take interest in Casey too" Tegan said.

"What, I am showing interest in him?" Brax said confused.

"You may think it but Casey feels left out" Tegan said.

Charlie arrived at the hospital and went to Heath's room.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here" Brax asked.

"Em I wouldn't be here but we found a knife at the scene, a knife with DNA on it on the person holding it, there was no blood on it so it wasn't used" Charlie said.

"So, who done it?" Brax said anxious.

"Before I tell you, can I talk to you about Casey" Charlie asked, Brax rubbed his eyes.

"Can't it wait, just tell me who done this to Heath!" Brax said nearly shouting with impatience.

"I was told not to come here, not to tell you until we had the guy arrested and now you're shouting at me, I could walk out of her telling you nothing! Actually bye, by the way take some interest in Casey, he opened up to me earlier saying he felt left out that you only cared about Heath not him" Charlie said and left.

"Brax, she's right, it doesn't matter who done this to Heath right now, the main thing is, he's getting better, and because of that, you need to sit down and spend time with Casey, if you don't I will, he will lose all the respect for you" Tegan said.

"I can't leave Heath" Brax said reluctantly, Tegan gave him a stare and walked out of the room.

Tegan walked quickly to reception where Casey was, but he wasn't there, she looked everywhere panicking, she went to the nurse.

"Em excuse me, did a little boy around 10 tall for his age dark brown hair go out" Tegan asked.

"Yeah,he told me he was going back to his brother, did he not go there?" The nurse asked.

"No but thank you" Tegan said and ran out of the hospital.

She ran around the back, there was no sign of him. Meanwhile Casey was running into the middle of nowhere, he'd been running an hour. He recognized the place he was at, he was in Mangrove river, it wasn't far from the hospital, he recognized some of Brax and Heath's friends and hid from them, then he remember Stacey, she was 10 with blonde hair and blue eyes, they'd been friends since they were 3 years old, they'd do anything for each other, luckily he remembered where she lived so he walked there.

Meanwhile in the hospital.  
Tegan ran back into Brax.

"CASEY'S GONE MISSING! See what you done, you pushed him away, now he's gone!" Tegan said nearly in tears.

"What! Crap, he's always causing trouble" Brax said annoyed.

"You should be worried not annoyed, you changed Brax, Heath being like this is horrible for me to, but Casey is like a son to me, I love him like he's my own, maybe you should too" Tegan said and sat down annoyed.

In Mangrove river.

Casey found the house and knocked on the door, Stacey answered and smiled with surprise.

"Casey!" Stacey shouted and hugged him tight.

"Stace, I haven't seen you in ages!" Casey said smiling.

"Come in, I know, since you moved to Summer bay 2 years ago! I've missed you" Stacey said closing the door when Casey walked in.

"Yeah, I should visit more, remember we could never be separated, we used to hide in that tree house, is it still there?" Casey asked turning around to her.

Stacey just nodded, speechless, she still couldn't believe he was here, Casey Braxton, talking to her like they never stopped talking, she couldn't deny she loved him, and it grew and grew over the years.

"Do you want to go there?" Casey asked smiling.

"Yeah, of course come on" Stacey said.

"Grab some food, I don't wanna go home tonight, do you wanna stay in the tree house with me?" Casey said.

"What, why? And yeah of course, sure remember, we do everything together" Stacey said smiling grabbing some food, mostly junk food, and putting it in a plastic bag.

Casey and Stacey walked out the door, hand in hand, walking to the tree house in the middle of the woods.

"This place hasn't changed at all" Casey said in amaze.

"Yeah, when I'm sad, or missing someone, I come here to clear my head" Stacey said.

Casey climbed the rope ladders up to the tree house, seeing so many memories in one corner there was a carving.

Casey + Stacey= BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!

In another corner was a drawing of a boy and a girl, Casey drew it of them when he was 5 years old, in another corner was a drawing of two hearts, the writing said:

Stacey & Casey= last time together.

"Hey, Stace, look at all the carvings in the walls from us" Casey said laughing.

"Oh yeah, look at your terrible drawing of us" Stacey said laughing.

"Hey! I was 5, that was 5 years ago!" Casey said laughing.

"Yeah and oh look that was the last time we were ever together, we spent all day together talking, about how we'd always keep in touch and that we'd never lose our friendship" Stacey said, the smile dropped from her face.

"Yeah, we were 8, nothing could keep us apart, or so we thought, I hated Brax for 3 months after I left, I wouldn't talk to him, I tried to run away and come back to you but I couldn't, he'd always find me, but now he doesn't eve care about me, so it's easy to run away" Casey said.

"Really, I missed you so much, school wasn't...isn't the same without you, it's so boring without you being the class clown, getting in trouble every 5 minutes, swear hated you, she'd probably be saying 'CASEY STOP DOING THAT' in her sleep and about Brax, he probably has loads going on that he can't think straight, don't worry" Stacey said taking Casey's hand.

"I really missed you too, of course there's no life in that school without me! that old hag, I hated her too, so it's okay if she hated me, yeah maybe see Heath got beat up pretty bad but he's getting better so I don't know why Brax is so worried about him" Casey said looking into Stacey's eyes.

"I remember Tommo, remember Tommo who moved here from Ireland, yeah he told me she got married and I was like what no way but when I went into school the next week, I seen the ring on her finger, I literally shouted out when she walked in 'WHO WOULD MARRY HER' obviously I got sent to the principal's office but it was worth it and aw really, that's good so" Stacey said laughing.

"SHE GOT MARRIED! poor guy, Oh God! I would have loved to been there for that! Thanks, I guess so" Casey said.

"What's with you, you've changed, you used to not want Brax to care about you, Summer bay has changed you" Stacey said.

"I know, I wanna move back here, the school is different, I don't like it, and the people...they're alright, I have like 7 friends, they are; Xavier; Sasha; April; Ruby; Dex; Romeo; and Indi, they're ok, he main one is Sasha and April" Casey said smiling.

Stacey was a bit jealous but didn't show it.

"Yeah that's cool, you have a lot of friends that are girls" Stacey said.

"Oh my God! You're jealous!" Casey said moving closer to her.

"I am not" Stacey said trying to deny.

"I know your lying face and you have a lying face" Casey said smiling.

Stacey smiled and looked into his eyes, she laughed a bit, so did Casey. Stacey hugged him and Casey missed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came to me" Stacey said smiling.

"I'm glad I did too, you're my closest friends, to be honest, you're the most boyish girl I know, all the girls in Summer bay are all I don't wanna touch worms, and doing their hair and make up as well, we're 10, be kids while we can" Casey said smiling.

"Cas, you're my best friend, I'll never forget you and thank you I guess, haha wimps are they, don't wanna go there anytime soon, my mam has a new boyfriend and I hate him, he makes me do housework and my mam doesn't even care, I don't want to go home" Stacey said.

"Hey, I'm running away how about you come with me" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah! I'd like that" Stacey said and smiled. Casey smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

**So Casey went back to Mangrove and met a old friend Stacey, do you like Stacey? Let me know what you think of her in a review:-)**

**Mary xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews, especially Cy23 for reviewing on every chapter, thanks for your support! I hope you all like this chapter, please review at the end it only takes a few seconds and it means a lot when you do! I hope you're enjoying the Casey/Stacey storyline, thought it'd be good to bring a friend from Casey's past into the story and reunite them and have them go on this journey together, anyway enough of me talking on, hope you enjoy this.**

The next morning in the Braxton house.

Brax hasn't slept a bit, he's worried about Casey, where could he be, how could he just run off, he didn't understand, maybe Tegan was right, maybe he did feel left out, maybe he went back to Mangrove...maybe...maybe...maybe! A load of 'maybe' without any answers. Tegan had slept in Heath's bed last night and she just went out, she looked like she got no sleep either, she plopped on the couch rubbing her eyes, Brax sat down beside her.

"Any sign of Casey?" Tegan asked yawning.

"None at all, I'm worried Tegs" Brax said depressed.

"So am I, where did he sleep, he must be starving!" Tegan said panicking, she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked confused.

"Well sitting around here isn't going to find Casey, I'm going to get dressed and so are you!" Tegan said walking into Heath's room, Brax got up and went into his room.

In Mangrove river.

Casey had just woken up but Stacey was still asleep, Casey shoved her a bit to wake her up, she groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, we better get out of here before people find us" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah, ok" Stacey said standing up slowly, Casey did the same.

"You sure you want to do this, like come with me" Casey said making sure she didn't change her mind.

"Yeah Cas, of course, I wouldn't leave you out there alone" Stacey said smiling.

Casey smiled and packed the things in the bag and climbed down the tree house, Stacey followed after him, they stopped at the bottom of the tree, Casey looked at Stacey and smiled, put out his hand for her to take it, Stacey smiled, nodded and took his hand. They walked out of the forest and looked at the arrow which is marked with '- that way out of Mangrove river'. They were just about to walk when they heard someone call 'Casey', Casey and Stacey's heart beat fast, Casey turned around and saw his old friend Tommo!

"Tommo!" Casey shouted and ran over to him and gave him the 'manly' hug with a pat on the back.

"What are you doing back in Mangrove!" Tommo asked smiling, Stacey caught up with them.

"Em just visiting my mum, and old friends" Casey said smiling.

"Ah right, hey Stace" Tommo said to Stacey, Stacey waved.

"How have you been" Casey asked smiling.

"Ah, grand! I'm going back to Ireland in 2 weeks, for a visit, haven't been there in 5 years!" Tommo exclaimed.

"Mate that's great! You'll get to see your family again, well we better go, nice seeing you Tommo" Casey said.

"Ok, yeah nice seeing you too, we need to meet up properly sometime" Tommo said, Casey nodded and walked off with Stacey.

"Tommo has changed in appearance" Casey said noticing after not having seeing him in 2 years.

"Yeah, he changed over the summer" Stacey told him, Casey ran and hid behind a bin, Stacey looked strangely at the bin he was hiding behind and walked up to him.

"What was that about" Stacey asked when she reached him.

"MY MUM!" Casey said panicking.

"Oh okay" Stacey said sitting on the bench.

"Is she gone?" Casey asked, Stacey looked around to check.

"Yeah, she's gone" Stacey said smiling, Casey got up.

Casey brushed the dirt off his knees and took Stacey's hand again and started walking towards the next town, after five minutes of walking they were already out of Mangrove river.

In summer bay.

Tegan and Brax had split up to find Casey, Tegan had to check all over Summer bay while Brax headed down to Mangrove river, Tegan was searching the beach when April came up to her.

"Hey Tegan, do you know where Casey is, he was supposed to meet me here at the beach today" April asked walking up to her.

"Nah, he's actually gone missing April, no sign of him anywhere! Brax is up searching Mangrove while I'm searching around here" Tegan told her, April was shocked.

"Can I help you, please" April said begging her.

"Why do you want to, you can if you want...and are allowed" Tegan said to her.

"Em...he's my friend...I'll go ask" April said.

"You sure? You sure you don't want to be more than friends" Tegan said smiling.

"Fine...I like him, I know he doesn't like me though" April said looking down at the sand depressed.

"Go ask, if you are allowed then you can come and keep me company" Tegan said smiling.

April gave a little 'yay!' and ran off towards Bianca who was messing about in the sea with Liam. Tegan watched her shouting for Bianca and asking, she also seen Bianca nodding yes, then her phone rang.

**On the phone.**

**Tegan: Hello, Brax is he there?**

**Brax: Nah, I can't see him anywhere, what about there?**

**Tegan: No hope yet, April is going to come with me to find him, ask around see did anyone see him.**

**Brax: Yeah, I will, actually I see his old friend Tommo, going to ask him, call me if you find him.**

**Tegan: Will do, you do the same.**

**off the phone.**

In Mangrove.

Brax just hung up his phone and ran over towards Tommo.

"Hey, Tommo!" Brax said to him running up.

"Hey Brax" Tommo said smiling.

"Have you seen Casey?" Brax asked.

"Em..." Tommo started thinking about whether to say yes or no.

"Well have you!?" Brax said getting impatient.

"No, I haven't...why?" Tommo asked, Brax punched the air and put his hands behind his head.

"He's ran away, can't find him anywhere, if you have met him and he told you not to tell me and you're doing that for him, tell me know or do you want him to get hurt or starve out there!" Brax said to him calmly.

Tommo was feeling guilty, he wasn't sure whether to tell Brax and lose Casey's trust or to not tell him and let something bad happen to Casey and Stacey...

In Summer bay.

April was running back to Tegan.

"Well what did she say?" Tegan asked when April reached her.

"She said yeah sure" April said smiling.

"Okay, so where do you think he'd go if he ran away" Tegan asked April.

"Em...what about the cave on the beach over there" April said pointing to the cave.

"Great idea! Let's go" Tegan said racing April up when her phone rang yet again.

**On the phone.**

**Tegan: Hello, Brax?**

**Sid: No, it's Sid, just thought I'd ring and tell you Heath's woken up and he's fine, just his head hurts, everything else is grand, I've checked his leg and we can take the cast off in 5 months.**

**Tegan: He's woken up! I'll be down in a minute!.**

**Sid: Ok, I'll tell him.**

**Tegan:Thanks!**

**Off the phone.**

"APRIL!" Tegan shouted running after her.

"What?" April shouted back, Tegan got up to her.

"I have to go to the hospital, Heath's woken up" Tegan told her.

"Oh...ok, I'll keep looking" April said smiling.

"Ok, make sure to come to me at the hospital with Casey if you find him!" Tegan said running in the direction of the hospital.

At the hospital.

Heath is sitting up in his head with a bad head ache, he's moaning to himself while he's eating a packet of crisps, Sid is in the room taking of the bandage.

"Tegan's going to be here soon" Sid said smiling.

"Really!" Heath said smiling, suddenly the head ache wasn't that sore anymore, well at least it didn't feel like it.

"Yeah, she should be here soon, she was only at the beach" Sid told him.

Just then Tegan ran through the door and hugged Heath, Heath hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, it's just there was...well is...an emergency" Tegan said smiling.

"Nah, don't worry about it, you're here now, what do you mean emergency?" Heath said smiling.

"I don't know, Sid should I tell him, or will it get him to flustered" Tegan asked Sid.

"Depends what it is, just tell him, it'll be ok" Sid said and left.

"Now what is it?" Heath asked worried.

"Casey, he's run away, nobody can find him" Tegan said.

Heath's face went into complete shock, he didn't know what to say! His little brother ran away, but why?

"What, why!?" Heath said panicking.

"Brax was worried about you and wasn't really paying attention to Casey so I guess he got felt like he wasn't wanted and ran away" Tegan said.

Heath was about to say something when Danny walked in, Tegan stood up and Heath looked at him angry, why was he here!

"What are you doing here" Heath said annoyed.

"Just thought I'd come and see my son, you were brutally attacked" Danny said and laughed a bit.

Heath wondered why he cared, why did he laugh like that, like he was proud...then Heath realized something.

"IT WAS YOU!" Heath shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" Danny said innocently.

"Before I blacked out, I seen a guys face, it was kind of a blur but he looked exactly like you, get out before I call the guards" Heath said annoyed.

"How could my son think I'd do something like that to him" Danny said yet again innocently.

"You broke my foot didn't you, why wouldn't you, you done this to Brax before, why wouldn't you do this to me!" Heath said annoyed, Tegan walked over to Danny.

"GET OUT!" Tegan shouted in his face.

"Move aside" Danny said shoving her into the cupboard.

He went over to the door and looked out, then closed the door, he moved slowly over to Heath, watching Tegan while he was doing it, Tegan just stood there, she hurt her hand, Danny reached Heath.

"Tell anybody and I'll take you out for good" Danny whispered and walked out slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Tegs, you ok?" Heath said wanting to go over to her but he couldn't because he couldn't reach his crutches.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Tegan said standing up going over to Heath.

"I love you Tegs" Heath said smiling looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Heath" Tegan said smiling, looking back into his sparkling brown eyes.

Heath slowly kisses Tegan and Tegan kisses back.

At the beach.

April is searching but couldn't find him, she was giving up, she plopped on the sand worried about Casey. Xavier came over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?" Xavier asked April.

"No! Casey's gone missing and I can't find him anywhere! I'm worried about him Xav" April said crying.

Xavier was shocked, but why was April worried, it's not like Casey didn't go missing for a few hours before this, he hugged her tight.

"It'll be ok, he'll come back, he always does, doesn't he" Xavier said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so" April said pulling back and wiping her tears.

"So cheer up and come with me to get something to eat in the diner, I'll pay" Xavier said smiling standing up and helping April up.

"Thanks" April said smiling, took his hand and walked up to the diner.

In Mangrove river.

Brax remembered that tree house Casey always stayed at with Stacey so he went there, but there was nothing there, then he noticed a carving.

Casey + Stacey. 25/1/2004** (a/n remember this was 9 years ago as it's based in the past!)**

With that Brax knew he was here and was with Stacey, they must've ran away together, now where could they have gone!

**So, Casey and Stacey head off out of Mangrove, Heath figured out it was Danny.**

**-Will Brax find Casey before he goes any further?**

**-Will Heath tell Brax it was Danny?**

**-What troubles will Casey and Stacey get into?**

**Review please!**

**Mary xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This chapter is mainly about Stacey and Casey! Big chapter for them! Thanks for all your reviews glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for everyone who's reading it but isn't/can't review it, just to know my story is seen and that me posting it isn't pointless, anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy! please R&R **

It was morning and Casey and Stacey had slept on the beach in a town they didn't know, Casey woke up first, shocked at first to see he wasn't in his own room, but then relaxed when he remember they had run away, he nudged Stacey awake, she woke up and sat up beside Casey.

"What time is it?" Stacey asked yawning.

"Don't look at me, I don't know the time" Casey said standing up, brushing the dirt off himself.

"Are we done running away?" Stacey asked.

"I will take you back if you want, I can go by myself" Casey said, Stacey shook her head to say no.

"Let's find something to eat" Casey said and walked off.

Stacey quickly followed after him, Casey went up to this guy to ask him for spare change.

"Em...excuse me sir" Casey said quietly, the tall guy turned around.

"Yeah, can I help you" He said in a posh voice.

"Do you have any spare change, me and my...my sister need some to get food, it's ok if you haven't" Casey asked innocently.

"Yes, here you go, good luck on your journey" The man said and walked off.

"THANK YOU!" Casey shouted after him, he counted the money, the man had given them 20 dollars!

"How much?" Stacey asked.

"20 dollars!" Casey said in amazement.

"What! Jeez, you know how to pick the softies" Stacey said laughing.

"More like the richies" Casey said and walked them towards the diner, well a food place.

At the Braxton house.

Brax got up out of bed, he hasn't slept since Casey had gone missing and Tegan was at the hospital from the second she got up to the seond visiting hours were over! Cheryl suddenly burst through the door.

"MUM!" Brax shouted, he got a fright, he was tired and wasn't thinking straight.

"I heard Cas is gone missing, I'm here ta help! And my new boyfriend Shane!" Cheryl said and Shane walked in.

Brax looked Shane up and down. Shane was a tall man, brown hair, he had a good bit for his age, he looked in his late late 30's-early 40's, his face was clean and he wore clothes that were expensive looking.

"Yeah...he's been missing for about a week, dunno where he could have gone, he's probably starving out there, I'm going to check the outskirts of Mangrove river, who's this dope" Brax said and pointing to Shane at the end.

"Where you not listening to me! This is my boyfriend Shane!" Cheryl said annoyed.

"Well sorry mum but I haven't slept this past WEEK worrying about Casey, I have no clue where he is! And you're boyfriend, this idiot" Brax said and walked back into his room to get changed.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit hot-headed and cranky at the moment, my son, his little brother, who's only 10, ran away and my other son and his brother Heath who's 17 got beat up and is in hospital" Cheryl said.

"Then why aren't you worrying!" Shane said confused.

"I am confused, I'm staying strong for Darryl!" Cheryl said, tears grew in her eyes, Shane hugged her.

"It's ok" Shane comforted.

"NO! My family is falling apart! Heath's in hospital, he nearly died, God knows where Casey is and Brax is wrecking his head worrying about them!" Cheryl said and ran out, Shane followed.

At the hospital.

Tegan is out get coffee for her and Heath, Sid comes up to her.

"Tegan, Sasha asked me to ask you this but anyway, would Casey like to come over tomorrow and stay the night again" Sid said smiling.

"Oh I'm sure he would love to but he's kind of gone missing, nobody can find him" Tegan said, a tear came down from her eye, Sid put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find him" Sid said and his beeper beeped and he sped off, Tegan smiled a bit and walked back into Heath.

"I have coffee!" Tegan sang happily.

"Thanks...did you find Casey?" Heath said, Tegan looked down sadly.

"Guessing that's a no" Heath said, Tegan nodded her head "I wish I could get out of here and help"

"Hey! When you get out of her, the first thing you'll be doing is going home getting a shower, some decent food and a good rest, then you can worry about Casey!" Tegan said handing him the coffee.

"Tegan, the first thing I do will get a shower then I'll go help Brax with Casey...well with the crutches on, they said I can get them off early so only more months!" Heath said.

"Ok...whatever you want to do" Tegan said and climbed up beside him onto the bed and kissed his forehead.

Heath smiled and kissed Tegan.

Outside Mangrove river.

Casey and Stacey have finished eating and are out walking, a guy came up out of no where and grabbed Casey and Stacey and dragged them into a back ally.

"HEY!" Casey shouted, and pushed him away.

"Casey, shut the hell up! Remember me?" He said, Casey looked up and was scared.

"W-what do you want" Casey said.

"I want for you to do a job for me, and your little girlfriend her!" he said.

"Never! Hammer, I would never do anything for you" Casey said, Hammer smacked him in the face, leave his lip bleeding.

"What is it" Casey scowled.

"I just need you and your friend here to bring some drugs to my mate Marc, remember him, and if you try and do a runner, you'll be sorry" Hammer said, mispronouncing some words.

"Fine...but leave her out of it" Casey said, Hammer nodded and gave Casey the bag.

"He'll be in the shed behind the pub, remember, I'm watching, so is he" Hammer said, Casey took the bag without a word.

Casey walked up nervously, he decided to throw the bag away and run...

"STACEY RUN!" Casey shouted and Stacey made a run for it.

Casey knew Hammer wouldn't care about Stacey, he would only want him, as he thought Hammer went running after him but on the way he picked up the drugs and threw them to Marc, Casey thought he was safe so stood there catching his breath but Hammer ran up and knocked him on the back of the head.

Few hours later.

Casey woke up with a banging sensation in his head, he woke up to find he was tied up in a metal shed, with Hammer, Marc and Jake.

"Hey Casey" Jake said smirking.

"Told ya he was weak" Hammer said laughing, Marc hit him across the head.

"Obviously he's weak, he's 10!" Marc scowled Hammer.

"What do you want" Casey said, Jake threw him a phone and knelt down to him.

"You better call Brax and Heath, tell them you're sorry for running away and want to come home, you're at the metal shed just outside of summer bay, got it" Jake said.

"Why would I do that" Casey said.

"Well, let's put it this way, you call, we let you go scotch free, but if you refuse, your brothers won't see you ever again! You're choice" Jake laughed.

"When I call them, what will you do to them" Casey said.

"Well that's for us to know and for you to find out" Hammer laughed, Jake hissed at him.

"Shut it Hammer, well you don't need to worry, JUST CALL!" Jake said getting annoyed, he untied Casey, Marc stood at the door.

**On the phone.**

**Brax: Hello.**

**Casey: Em...hi Brax...(Looks up at Jake, encouraging him on) I'm sorry for running away but...(Jake grabbed the phone from Casey)**

**Jake: Listen Brax, I know you'd do anything to save your brothers...so if you want to save Casey, we want one thing.**

**Brax: JAKE! IF YOU HURT CASEY I SWEAR YOU'LL BE A DEAD MAN WALKING.**

**Jake: Calm down Brax, Casey is just fine, you heard him talk earlier.**

**Brax: Fine...what do you want.**

**Jake: I know you're friends with a certain cop, see me and the gang, we don't like that, I happen to know myself, if the riverboys found out you'd be in terrible trouble, so here's the deal, you bring Charlie to us, we'll give you Casey.**

**Brax: Never!**

**Jake: Well then hear this.**

**Hammer twists Casey's hand until he screams.**

**Brax: JAKE I MEAN IT!**

**Jake: Do what I want and the boy won't get hurt.**

**Jake hung up the phone.**

"Boys, I think we have him" Jake smiled.

"He won't give in so easily to you" Casey shouted.

Jake whacked him across the face.

"Jake, I don't think we should hurt him anymore, you know home Brax is" Hammer said, Jake pushed Hammer away.

"I don't care about Brax, he'll crumble in my hands when he see's his precious brother in trouble, sure isn't that what his tattoo 'blood and sand' means!" Jake said and laughed.

Jake and Marc went out leaving Hammer with Casey.

"Hammer, I think you're different" Casey said, Hammer untied the ropes.

"What do you mean" Hammer said confused but annoyed.

"You don't want to do this, this is silly, Brax won't bring Charlie you know it, make a new start at life" Casey said.

"No little 10 year old boy is gonna change my life, my mind, I'll stick by my gang no matter what!" Hammer said.

"I seen the way they treat you, they have no respect for you, they probably think you're stupid!" Casey said, tricking Hammer.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Hammer shouted and walked out of the van, Marc and Jake walked back over.

"Get back in you dope!" Jake said.

Hammer walked back in followed by Marc and Jake.

Jake said "Here's Brax and Heath".


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and thanks for the guest reviewer for the idea for this chapter about the Casey stuff! Gladly appreciated! And if anyone else have any ideas please tell me in reviews or pm me and I'll see what I can do with it! So here's the chapter, hope you like it, please R&R**

Brax and Heath walked into the shed, they saw no one, they wondered if Jake had set them up.

"Where are they, mate?" Heath said annoyed.

"Keep your voice down! They should be here" Brax whispered to Heath.

They heard small footsteps.

"Casey, is that you?" Brax shouted.

He was shocked to see Casey come out, his lip was bleeding and he had bruises on his face below his eye. He had cuts and tears on his arms that were bleeding.

"Cas mate, what happened to you?" Brax said running over to him. Hammer, Jake  
and Marc walked out.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO HIM!" Heath shouted.

"We told you to bring Charlie here with you and Casey wouldn't be hurt. But since you didn't bring Charlie...your little brother has suffered the consequences" Hammer said.

"He's a little boy! How could you sink so low Jake" Brax shouted.

Brax was holding a weak Casey in his arms. Jake laughed, Marc and Hammer walked out.

"This isn't over!" Jake said and left.

"Let's get him home, we'll clean his wounds then go to the hospital" Brax said to

Heath who nodded and they left.

At the Braxton house.

Tegan is waiting alone, she's anxious...nervous...scared! What if something really bad had happened to Casey. The next minute Brax burst in with Casey in his arms. Brax  
set him on the sofa and Heath walked in after and closed the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Tegan said shocked.

"Explain later, just give me a cloth" Brax said to Tegan who nodded.

she came back with a damp cloth, Brax cleaned up Casey's face wounds first, Casey

woke back up a bit with the wet on his face.

"Brax..." Casey murmured.

"Yeah mate, it's me" Brax said.

Taking Casey's arm he gently dabbed the wounds clean he done the same with the other arm . The wounds were deep scratches as if Jake had done them with a sharp knife, they looked bad, they wouldn't stop bleeding.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Heath said to Brax.

"Yeah let's go, we need to hurry" Brax said.

Brax picked up Casey who had fallen back to sleep straight away when Brax had lifted him up, Tegan didn't move, she stood staring at the ground, twirling her hair with her fingers, Heath looked strangely at her, he had never seen her like this before.

"Tegs, you coming" Heath said to her.

Tegan just kept standing there, staring at the ground, Heath walked back over to her, he held her face with his hands, he gently moved her face upwards to look him in the eye.

"Casey will be ok" Heath told her smiling.

Tegan saw behind Heath's smile that he was really scared about Casey and she realized her being sad wasn't helping him.

"Yeah, your right Heath, he will be ok" Tegan said smiling.

Heath kissed her on her forehead and took her hand, they walked out to the door and over to the ute where Brax was impatiently waiting for them.

At the hospital.

Sasha was at the hospital helping her dad, she liked helping her dad at the hospital. The farm had got boring so she is happy to get a change of venue. Sid's beeper beeped.

"Sash come on you can help me with this person" Sid said, Sasha leaped down off the hospital bed.

Sasha excitedly followed Sid out to reception at the front of the hospital, Sid was called out to a patient who hurt his arm, Sasha helped Sid by carrying the equipment. A panic came across the hospital when Brax, who was carrying Casey, Heath and Tegan rushing in, Sasha looked up and saw Brax but didn't see Casey as there was two nurses in front of Brax, it was Rhiannon and Emily.

"He's hurt! Why are you stalling us" Brax said nearly shouting at the nurses.

"You can't just barge in here like that, you'll cause panic" Rhiannon said calmly.

"JUST LET US IN" Heath shouted.

This caught Sid's attention, he walked over to where they were all standing.

"Brax, right this way, Emily, call another doctor over to look after " Sid said.

"Thanks " Brax said.

Heath, Brax and Tegan followed Sid, Sasha was shocked to see Casey in Brax's arms, his wounds, he looked weak. She wasn't expecting to see him like this. Poor Casey, she followed behind Tegan. Brax followed Sid into an empty hospital room, he set Casey down on the bed, Sid looked at him he checked Casey's arms and face.

"How exactly did this happen...the truth!" Sid asked.

Sasha just walked in, she stood in the background where nobody noticed her, she kept quiet.

"Em...he was playing soccer and he fell and he skidded along the path" Brax lied.

"You sure that's the true story" Sid said, unbelieving of Brax's story.

"It's what happened, now what's wrong with him" Heath said annoyed.

"His cut on his face will heal in some time, his arms...most will heal and will be like nothing ever happened but this one will leave a scar" Sid said.

Sid was pointing to the wound on Casey's left arm, it was the biggest cut.

"But he'll be ok" Sasha said stepping into view.

"Sash, I didn't know you were here" Sid said.

"That's not the point, I asked you a question!" Sasha said.

"Yeah, he'll be grand" Sid said smiling "Heath, Brax we need to get him into the operation room so we can stitch the cut and rub cream on the other one to help them heal"

"How long will that take?" Brax asked.

"I'm not sure, probably a couple of hours" Sid said.

He called for other nurses to help push Casey out of the room.

"Oh Heath, where's your crutches" Tegan asked sternly.

"The truth? I should still be in hospital and on crutches" Heath said grinning nervously.

"Heath!" Tegan shouted, she turned to Brax "Did you know about this?"

Brax gave a cheeky laugh.

"Brax!" Tegan shouted at Brax.

"He's walking ok, isn't he!" Brax said.

Tegan grunted and she walked out of the room laughing at how much of an idiot they both can be at times, Tegan walked down the hall to see Sasha sitting on the chair, she went over and sat down Beside her.

"Hey! You ok?" Tegan asked.

"No, not really" Sasha told her.

"Why, what's up?" Tegan asked.

"I don't want to say" Sasha said.

"You can trust me" Tegan said smiling.

"I'm worried about stuff" Sasha said.

"Is that stuff Casey?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah...but there's something else" Sasha said.

"Well Casey will be ok, what else are you worrying about?" Tegan asked.

"It's been 2 years since I moved to Summer bay, 2 years next Saturday...but today..." Sasha started but she started crying.

"Baby!" Tegan said and hugged her.

"My mother died this day 2 years ago" Sasha said crying.

"It'll be ok, I'll help you, wanna go on a walk?" Tegan asked, Sasha nodded.

Tegan and Sasha walked out of the hospital into the fresh air.

"So, tell me about your mother" Tegan said.

"She was tall, black hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, she was loving, caring, pretty, I miss her" Sasha said.

"Well, I miss my mother too, she died last year, heart-attack, her name was Connie, I miss her but I know she's in a better place, your mother is too, they have no worries, problems to solve or anything, they just need to be happy" Tegan said.

"Really! You never talk about her?" Sasha said.

"Well sometimes it's hard to talk, I have no brothers or sisters and my dad left when I was younger so I'm on my own" Tegan said.

"It is hard to talk, believe me, but you're never on your own, my dad told me they're always with you once you believe" Sasha said.

"Your fathers a wise man, it's true!" Tegan said.

A guy came up to them, he wasn't a normal looking guy.

"Hey, do you know where the entrance is?" Hammer asked Tegan.

"Em, yeah it's over there" Tegan said smiling, pointing to the entrance.

"Thank you" He said "I'm Hammer"

"Tegan" Tegan said, Hammer walked past and shoved drugs in her pocket.

"Yeah, as I was saying we are never alone" Sasha said smiling.

Tegan was about to talk when the guards pulled up, they ran over to Tegan.

"Ms, I have had a call that tipped us of that you have drugs" Watson said.

"What? No, I wouldn't touch them in my life!" Tegan said.

"We have to search you anyway" Watson said.

"Ok, no problem" Tegan said holding out her arms.

Watson searched her and then they found the drugs planted by Hammer in her pocket, the Watson held up the drugs in front of Tegan and shoved handcuffs on her.

"What I don't know how they got there, they aren't mine" Tegan said.

"Sorry, we can't trust you, we have to take you in" Watson said pulling Tegan to the car.

"GET HEATH!" Tegan shouted over to Sasha.

Sasha nodded and ran off to get Heath.

**So there you go! Hope you liked it, please review!**

**Mary xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for all your reviews! Thanks to -Cy23 and -lazza77 for reviewing a lot! It means a lot, I hope you like this chapter, I'm uploading it quickly cause of the reviews, and plus it was a cliffy so I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long:-D anyway please R&R and enjoy this chapter.**

Sasha went running into Casey's hospital room.

"HEATH! HEATH!" Sasha shouted while running in.

"What's wrong Sasha?" Heath asked.

"T-Tegan" Sasha said catching her breathe.

"What about Tegan?" Heath asked another question.

"She's been arrested!" Sasha told him.

"WHAT! WHY?" Heath shouted, he scared Sasha.

"HEATH!" Brax shouted at Heath.

"Yeah, sorry Sash, but why?" Heath said apologizing.

"She had drugs in her pocket but I think this guy planted them in her pocket, he came up to us asked us where the entrance of the hospital was, even though it's clearly marked with a sign" Sasha said dramatically.

"Did he tell you a name?" Heath asked.

"Em...yeah, it was a weird name, em let me think...oh yeah! Hammer" Sasha said.

At the sound of his name Heath got annoyed and pushed the chair over and hit the wall with his hand, leaving his hand hurt.

"Heath! This won't help, it would only cause more trouble, go down to the police station bail her out and ask them to do fingerprints" Brax said.

"You really think Hammer would have his fingerprints with the police" Heath said cheekily.

"Yeah, you're right, he wouldn't even go near a station without being forced to" Brax said.

"What now?" Heath said.

"Just go down, call me when you get there" Brax said and Heath nodded and left.

"Will she be ok, I mean she's pretty cool" Sasha said, Brax laughed a bit.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, don't be worrying about Tegan, Heath and me will make sure she's ok" Brax said.

"Ok, that's good" Sasha said.

The next minute Xavier with Gina , Ruby with Charlie and April with Irene walked in.

"Oh hey" Brax said shocked to see them all there.

"Hello Brax, we thought we'd all come see Casey" Gina said smiling.

"Yeah, where is he boy?" Irene said.

"He's in getting stitches in his arm" Brax said, making awkward eye to eye contact with charlie.

"Well, Ruby, give Brax the bag" Charlie said.

"What's this" Brax asked smiling, taking the bag.

"Oh just a new car video game, to help him get better, we all put in money and thought of the idea" Charlie said smiling.

"Gee, thanks guys, you really didn't have to" Brax said.

"Why don't you all go outside and play while waiting on Casey" Irene suggested.

"Yeah sure" Sasha said, April, Ruby and Xavier nodded and walked out.

"Girlie, come on, why don't you and me get coffee" Irene said to Gina.

"Would love some, do you want to come Charlie" Gina said.

"No, I'm ok" Charlie said politely denying Gina's offer.

"Ok, we'll bring you back some" Gina said walking out.

"Thanks" Charlie said to a departing Irene.

"So..." Brax said looking down, smiling a bit.

"So" Charlie mimicked Brax.

"You mocking me" Brax said joking.

"Maybe, anyway, Tegan got arrested" Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's nothing, the drugs weren't hers, I can promise you that" Brax said.

"Then who's were they?" Charlie asked.

"I can't tell you charlie" Brax said.

"How can you expect me to trust you when you won't tell me the truth" Charlie said.

"You just have to Charlie" Brax said walking closer.

"I don't know" Charlie said looking down.

Brax walked even closer, lifted her head and kissed her, Charlie pulled back though.

"What are you doing!?" Charlie whispered angrily.

"I like you Charlie" Brax said.

"But Brax...if you date me you'd get in trouble...my reputation would be wrecked" Charlie said, Brax thought her hand.

"I don't care, let them come after me, but you have to make a decision, your career or me" Brax whispered and walked out, leaving Charlie standing there.

Charlie was standing there, confused not knowing what to do, she's only starting out as a cop, she's 21, she could easily back out from being a cop, but Brax, he could never back out of the riverboys, at least not now...

At Summer bay police station.

Heath nearly ran into the police station, causing havoc, the cop pushed him back.

"Can I see Tegan Callahan, please" Heath asked.

"Yeah, of course" A cop with the name 'Emily' said to him.

"Thank you" Heath said.

Emily nodded and made a gesture to say that Heath should follow her, she opened the cell door and Tegan jumped up and hugged Heath tightly.

"Are you ok?" Heath asked when the cop left.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry" Tegan said.

"What, it's not your fault, did you meet Hammer?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, why is he a bad guy?" Tegan asked, Heath nodded.

"He is, him, his brother Jake and mate Marc are the ones that done this to Casey" Heath told Tegan.

Tegan was in complete shock, her right hand covered her mouth while her left was holding her stomach, as if she was about to get sick, Heath grabbed her left arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I-I-I wouldn't have even talked to him if I knew it was him, I'm sorry Heath!" Tegan said, Heath kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be sorry, I keep telling you it isn't your fault" Heath said.

"I'm scared Heath, what if I go to jail" Tegan said scared.

"Don't worry, I got caught with drugs when I was 16, they just bring you in, scare you for a while, then let you go when you pay them some money" Heath said.

At that moment Emily came back in.

" , you've been released, your mother has paid the fine" Emily said smiling.

"My mum!" Tegan said shocked, she walked out with Heath following her.

Tegan walked out to see her mam standing, panicking, Connie saw her and ran over a gave her a big hug, her face dropped again when she saw Heath.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! She has never gotten into any of this trouble before she met you, I never want you to be with the Braxton's EVER again" Connie said.

"MUM!" Tegan shouted.

"My decision is final Tegan, I mean it, come on" Connie said dragging Tegan out.

Heath ran out after them and over to Connie's car.

"Connie, please, I promise this won't happen again" Heath said.

"I'm pretty sure this won't happen again, because she won't be associated with YOU!" Connie said getting into the car.

"Please" Heath said but Connie just drove off.

Heath watched the car go, until it was out of eye distance, he walked off depressed, he was sure this time, he was going to kill Hammer! His phone started to ring.

**On the phone:**

**Heath: Yeah.**

**Brax: Heath, what's happening with Tegan.**

**Heath: Oh Tegan, she got out ok.**

**Brax: What's with you, that's good news.**

**Heath: Connie paid the fine, now she blames me and she won't let Tegan have anything to do with me!**

**Brax: Aw mate, I'm sorry, get down here as soon as possible.**

**Heath: I'm on my way.**

**Off the phone.**

At the hospital.

Brax threw his phone onto the seat, holding his hands at the back of his head, worried.

"Is everything ok, is Casey?" A voice asked, Brax turned around and it was Stacey.

"Stace, what are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"I felt really bad about leaving Cas and I went home and explained everything to my sister and she brought me here" Stacey said, Stacey's sister walked in.

"Brax, hi" The 20 year old said.

"Long time no see Steph" Brax said hugging her.

"Yeah, remember the old times" Stephanie said.

"How can I forget, the trouble you caused me" Brax said laughing.

"Blaming me, who had the idea of stealing the beer from a shop that clearly had cameras!" Stephanie said smiling.

"It wasn't high point in my life, what can I say, I was 16" Brax said.

"I got into shit because of you" Stephanie said.

"Could say the same thing to you" Brax said smiling.

"Get a room you guys! Now what about Casey!" Stacey said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, he'll be ok, he has to get stitches though" Brax said.

"Was this Jake and Hammer?" Stephanie asked.

"How did you know?" Brax asked.

"They were always trying to get at you, just didn't think they'd ever go this far" Stephanie said.

"Well, people are so unpredictable Steph" Brax said.

"I know, anyway about you, have you got a girlfriend...or should I say boyfriend?" Stephanie said joking.

"Steph! Nah I haven't a girlfriend! What about you" Brax said.

"Nah, single" Stephanie said.

Brax was about to say something when all the others came dashing through.

"Brax is Casey out yet, I'm worried, what if there's something wrong" Sasha said.

"No Sash, he isn't and I'm pretty sure your dad is doing a fine job" Brax said.

"Brax, when Casey gets out do you and Casey want to get ice-cream with me and Charlie" Ruby asked.

"Sure, if Charlie doesn't mind" Brax said.

"Aw no, I don't mind" Charlie said speaking up.

"Come on girlie, we better go" Irene said to April.

"But Irene! Casey isn't here yet" April said moaning.

"It's ok, when he comes here I'll tell him you came and when he gets out you can come over sometime" Brax said, April nodded.

"Thank Brax, good luck with Casey" Irene said and left.

"Brax, John will be looking for Xav and I, but tell Casey we hope he gets better soon" Gina said.

"Will do, thanks for stopping by" Brax said and Gina left.

Nearly as soon as Gina left Heath came stomping in.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE CONNIE!" Heath shouted in Brax's face.

"MATE! Don't take it out on me, we'll sort it out, when Casey gets out, we'll go talk to Connie, she'll understand" Brax said.

"Nah, the old hag won't even let us in the door, we're DIRT to her, she's all high and mighty" Heath said, still not noticing Stacey and Stephanie or Ruby and Charlie or Sasha.

"Mate, sort it out later at the house, we have visitors" Brax said.

Heath turned around, a small smile came to his face when he saw Stephanie.

"Just as I remember you Heath, hot-headed and hot" Stephanie said smiling giving Heath a hug.

"And you haven't changed with teasing me" Heath said smiling.

"Well, you're an easy tease" Stephanie said joking.

"Well...ok I can't say much about you but I've changed" Heath said.

"Well, You're wearing more clothes and you're taller, the last time I saw you was when you were 15! You wouldn't even wear a shirt, but now look at you all dressed up with shirts" Stephanie said.

"Well the last time I saw you was when you were 18 and your pink hair!" Heath said teasing her.

"Hey! Brax dared me to do that, I only had it for like a week" Stephanie said.

"I can still tease you about it" Heath said smiling.

"Yeah well-" Stephanie was about to say something when Casey was rolled back into the hospital room, he was awake.

"Casey!" Brax said running over to him.

"Hey Brax" Casey said smiling like nothing ever happened.

His arms were nearly clear of all scratches except from the one that was stitched.

"How you feeling?" Heath asked walking over.

"Ok I guess, I mean I just got stitched like I was a piece of fabric but yeah" Casey said smiling.

"Casey!" Stacey said walking over.

"Stacey! You came?" Casey said sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for leaving you" Stacey said.

"Nah don't be, You did the right thing by running, sure look at me" Casey said, Stacey hugged him.

Seeing Casey hug Stacey made Ruby's blood boil, she had to admit, she liked him a little bit, but so did Sasha, who probably didn't have a chance until she was older.

"Stephanie!" Casey said spotting Stephanie.

"You remember me" Stephanie said.

"How could I forget you? You were at the house everyday" Casey said giving her a hug.

Charlie got a bit jealous of Stephanie, more than she was before, she wanted Brax, and she wanted him now, before Stephanie could steal him back!

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R**

**Next time:**

**-Brax and Heath go visit Connie.**

**-Casey and Stacey spend some time together in Summer bay, who will be jealous?**

**-Stephanie and Stacey staying with the Braxtons, how will Charlie react?**

**Mary xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thanks for ALL your reviews, they were all lovely and made my day! Please R&R hope you like this chapter!**

It was the next morning and Casey, Brax and Heath were just ready to leave the hospital, they hadn't a car cause they lent it to Stephanie and Stacey.

"You ready mate?" Brax asked Casey who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave this place" Casey said.

"Good, I'm sick of sandwiches from the vending machine!" Heath said.

Sid had just walked in.

"You ready to go Cas?" Sid asked, looking at the stitch which was healing ok.

"Yeah!" Casey said enthusiasticly.

"well you're fine, off you go" Sid said smiling.

"Thank you " Casey said and left, followed by Heath.

"Thanks Sid" Brax said and left.

In the carpark.

Casey, Heath and Brax walked out to find Stephanie and Stacey leaning against Brax's ute.

"Hey Steph, what are you doing here?" Brax asked smiling.

"Well, since we took your ute, we thought we'd pick you up" Stephanie said smiling.

"Well, that's good of you" Heath said sarcastically.

"Oi!" Brax snapped at Heath.

"Can we just go, remember, we got to go see Connie" Heath said.

"Oh yeah!" Brax said.

Stacey and Casey climbed into the back of the car, followed by Heath who pushed Casey into the middle seat, a few moans came from Casey but Brax quickly hushed him while getting into the drivers seat in the front and Stephaine sat in the passenger seat.

"So, Stace, are we going home?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't wanna go home!" Stacey moaned.

"We don't have anywhere to go here" Stephanie said.

"Yeah you do, you can stay in our house, you can take my room" Brax offered.

"Brax, there is that blow up bed, you can stay in my room, until they find somewhere else, that is if they want to stay here" Casey told him.

"Yeah, good idea mate, what do you say" Brax asked Stephanie smiling.

"I think it's a good idea, what about you Stace?" Stephanie said smiling.

"YAY!" Stacey shouted.

"Then it's settled" Brax said.

At the Braxton house.

Brax, Heath, Casey, Stacey and Stephanie pulled up outside 20 minutes later, Brax didn't get out of the ute.

"Hey, Steph, would you mind Casey for me, Heath and I have something to do" Brax

"Yeah, no problem" Stephanie said smiling.

"Thanks" Brax said, with that Heath jumped into the front and they sped off.

"So, what can you do to have fun here" Stephanie asked.

"Em, let's go to the diner!" Casey said.

"That sounds...fun" Stacey said sarcastically.

"But Sasha, April, Xavier, Ruby and others are always there" Casey said happily.

"Ok let's go" Stephanie said and they left.

Meanwhile.

Brax and Heath have just arrived at Connie's house.

"Ok, here goes nothing" Heath said getting out of the car.

"Well, we can try" Brax said doing the same as Heath.

Brax walked around the car, to go beside Heath and both walked up and Heath knocked on the door and Connie answered it.

"What do you want" Connie said.

"You know what we came here to discuss" Heath said.

"Are you going to be calm and let us in to talk or do we have stay standing here" Brax said.

"I would never let your type through my door" Connie said.

"OH YOU THINK YOUR SO POSH SO STUCK UP" Heath shouted.

"Who's at the door" Tegan said dryly walking down the stairs.

"It's nobody" Connie said, Tegan walked beside Connie.

"HEATH!" Tegan shouted and tried to get past Connie but Connie wouldn't let her.

"We're here to reason with your mum" Heath said.

"You'll never get anywhere with this cow" Tegan said.

"How dare you call me a cow!" Connie said to Tegan.

"COW COW COW!" Tegan mocked.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM" Connie shouted at Tegan

"You can't make me!" Tegan shouted.

"I'm your mother! Respect me!" Connie shouted.

"How can I respect you, when you won't respect me, won't respect Brax or Heath, won't respect me and Heath, we love each other, why can't you understand that!" Tegan said.

"I did, I loved your father, but then he left! He was in a group like Heath and Brax, their enemy group done the exact same to me, I don't want you turning out like me, a single parent because he left you when he found out you were pregnant" Connie admited.

"Mum, Heath isn't like that" Tegan said.

"They're all the same" Connie said and slammed the door shut in Brax and Heath's face.

"Hey! Hey! Please, that won't happen, d'you think Brax would let me, I would never do it anyway, I...I...I...I love her!" Heath said.

"Mate, come on, it's worthless" Brax said, patting Heath on the shoulder.

"You're right" Heath said.

Heath and Brax walked back to the ute and got in and drove off.

Inside the callahans.

"Mum, please" Tegan said with pleading eyes.

"I don't want you to end up like me" Connie said.

"That's not such a bad thing, anyway Heath is nothing like dad, he wants to kill Hammer after what he did" Tegan said.

"I don't trust him" Connie said.

"You don't know him, he's different, he's changed" Tegan said.

"What? Did he tell you that" Connie said.

"No, his father, his father abused him, Brax and Casey, he acts tough but he fears him everyday" Tegan said.

"That doesn't make him different, half of that group's dad probably beat their sons up" Connie said.

"Mum, I love you, but if you don't let me see Heath, I will hate you forever" Tegan said.

"Fine, go, but don't come back here crying when he leaves you, when he uses you" Connie said opening the door.

"Believe me, I won't because that won't happen!" Tegan said and walked out the door.

At the diner.

Casey, Stacey and Stephanie are sitting waiting for their order to come when Ruby and Sasha come in with Charlie.

"Rubes! Sash!" Casey called them over.

"Hey Cas" Ruby said blinking her eyes.

"Hi Casey!" Sasha said smiling.

"Wanna sit down?" Casey asked pointing to the 2 spare seats.

"Sure" They both said and sat down.

"This is Stacey, she's been my friend since I was like 4" Casey said smiling.

"Hi..." Stacey said shy.

"Hey!" Sasha said being her bubbly self.

"Hi" Ruby said, sounding a bit jealous, Charlie came over.

"Em, guys, why are you sitting here" Charlie asked.

"Casey asked us to come over and sit down" Ruby told Charlie, Stephanie stood up.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, I saw you at the hospital but we didn't get a chance to say hi, I'm guessing you're Charlie, Brax told me about you on the phone the other day" Stephanie said hugging Charlie.

"Yeah...I know who you are, and yeah I'm Charlie" Charlie said bluntly pulling away from the hug.

"Em...ok, Cas and Stace we better go" Stephanie said feeling the tension between them.

Stacey got up said a quiet goodbye to Sasha and Ruby while Casey hugged them both and raced after Stephanie and Stacey out on the beach.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Casey asked breathless.

"I don't think Charlie likes me" Stephanie said.

"I don't think Ruby likes me...she was very blunt with me" Stacey said.

"Yeah, she was rude to me at the start as well, and Charlie hated Brax, but Sasha is nice, she was my first friend, then it was April" Casey said.

"Yeah, I like Sasha, she seems nice from the 'hey!' she gave me" Stacey said walking beside Casey.

Next minute Sasha came running down calling Casey and Stacey to stop and wait for her.

"Hey! Stacey, it's my birthday tomorrow, would you like to come to my sleep over? You can too Casey, Xav is coming" Sasha offered.

"Em, yeah sure, I'd love to" Stacey said smiling.

"I'll come" Casey said.

"Thank you! I'll go tell dad" Sasha said giving Stacey and Casey a hug before dashing towards the surf club.

"See! You're invited to a party already" Casey said.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Stacey said.

Stacey and Casey walked up to Stephanie who was chatting with some lad on the beach.

"Hey, Steph, who's that?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey this is Andrew, anyway thanks for the offer Andrew but think you should go now" Stephanie said trying to avoid him.

"I think I'll stay" Andrew said smiling, Casey could tell Stephanie didn't like him.

"Stephanie! Brax called me and said he needed to see you...Andrew, Brax is her boyfriend" Casey said lying.

"Oh, well then we better go, cya Andrew" Stephanie said and walked off fastly.

"Thank you Casey!" Stephanie said when they were walking towards the house.

"No problem, I mean, he was really annoying!" Casey said.

"Steph! Guess what!" Stacey said.

"What Stace?" Stephanie asked.

"I got invited to a party!" Stacey said excited.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Stephanie said.

"I know! It's tomorrow...OMG!" Stacey said, shouting at the end.

"What!?" Casey said.

"I have nothing to wear! I have no clothes here" Stacey said.

"Oh, em..." Stephanie said, walking into the Braxton house, to find Heath, Brax and Tegan, Tegan crying.

"Oh...come on Stace, we'll go get you so clothes" Stephanie saidm Brax jumped up.

"Here, take this" Brax said handing her some money and the keys of the ute.

"No Brax, I have some money here" Stephanie said trying to hand it back.

"Nah, get out of here you two" Brax said smiling closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"I got kicked out of my house, I have no where to go!" Tegan said.

"What! Why?!" Casey asked.

"It doesn't matter Cas, I just want to forget about it" Heath said.

"Cas, this place is going to become a bit more packed, Stephanie and Stacey in my room, you and me in your room and Tegan and Heath in Heath's room, that's 6 people in one house, think you'll manage?" Brax said.

"Em, yeah, sure the more the better...hopefully" Casey said laughing.

"It will be Cas, sure I'm here, what more do you want?" Tegan said joking.

"The fun..." Casey said sarcastically.

"Oh well then" Tegan said turning on the tv, Heath slumping down beside her.

"Hey, wanna go to dinner tonight?" Heath asked.

"Then we can go to the motel" Tegan said smiling.

"Lets go" Heath said and left.

"What's for dinner, it's 7:30 pm" Casey said.

"We'll wait till Steph and Stace get back" Brax said, Casey moaned loudly and walked to his room.

Brax laughed quietly to himself and sat down on the couch but soon got disturbed when the door bell ran, he groaned quietly and walked over to answer the door.

"Hey" Brax said smiling.

"Hi, I'm sorry if this is sudden" the person said.

"Come over whenever you like Charlz, Casey is the only one here" Brax said closing the door behind him.

"Thank you, em Brax, what's the deal with you and Stephanie?" Charlie asked.

"Em, nothing why, she's staying here cause she doesn't want to go back to her mum and her ex-boyfriend" Brax said.

"What's with her and her ex-boyfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Em, I don't want to say, it's kinda private, I'm the only one that knows, we've been friends since we were 9" Brax said.

"But, what if I want to help?" Charlie said.

"Charlie I can't!" Brax said, getting a little annoyed.

"Fine, I better get back to Ruby" Charlie said and left.

Stephanie and Stacey came back in.

"What's up with the cop, thought you didn't collaberate with cops" Stephanie said laughing.

"Since when did you start saying 'collaberate' " Brax joked, Stephanie playfully hit his chest.

"But seriously, why was she here?" Stephanie asked, Stacey went into Casey.

"No reason, thought I had something to do with a drug deal but she let it go" Brax said.

At that moment a rock was thrown threw the window, breaking the window.

Brax read it:

_Your past comes back to haunt you sometime, I know where you are now...Stephanie!_

**Do you agree the past comes back to haunt you? Who could it be?! There's a clue within the chapter...but you have to figure it out for yourself...good luck! But it won't be long of a wait(Hopefully) and let me know what your thought are on who it is! Any ideas? Want me to put something into any of the chapters? Let me know in your reviews!**

**Next chapter-**

**-Casey and Stacey go to Sasha's party, much to Ruby's dislike.**

**-Stacey and Xavier talk.**

**-Stacey causes some trouble! How?**

**-Someone from Stacey's past comes to try and apologize and become friends again, who?**

**-Charlie and Brax talk, Stephanie gets jealous and tries to make Charlie jealous of her with Brax just to annoy Casey.**

**-Someone falls apart, but who?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and in one spoiler I said 'to annoy Casey' and I meant 'to annoy Charlie' hope you figured that out and in case you didn't I just wanted to tell you! anyway here's the next chapter, please R&R.**

The next morning Brax walked out to the kitchen to find Stephanie reading the note again, she probably didn't sleep, she probably read the note over and over again until she knew it of by heart, Brax went and sat beside her.

"Hey" Brax said smiling.

"Hi" Stephanie said, looking glum.

"He or she won't hurt you! I won't let them!" Brax said placing his hand on her hand.

"Thank you Brax" Stephanie said looking up and smiling.

"No need, we have been friend since I can remember, do you think I'd let anybody hurt you" Brax said.

"Same goes to you...but you'd probably have them dead before I even leave a mark on their face" Stephanie joked.

"More likely..." Brax said laughing.

"Hey, you're supposed to say 'No Stephanie, you would have them dead before I would cause I'm a weak man' " Stephanie said trying to say it in Brax's voice.

"Oi...what do you want for breakfast?" Brax asked getting up walking to the fridge.

"Em...what is there?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing! Get dressed, we'll go to the diner, my treat" Brax said walking into his temporary room with Casey.

Stephanie smiled, she looked at the note and threw it in the bin, she honestly couldn't care who wrote it, she knew Brax would keep her safe, she walked into Stacey who was already up and dressed.

"How come your up and dressed already?" Stephanie asked looking through her clothes, until she found some light-blue shorts and a pink top that flows and dolly shoes.

"Just am, where are you going, you never dress that nice" Stacey said brushing her hair up into a pony tail.

"Hey! And yeah I'm going to breakfast with Brax, you and Casey will be here on your own, just until Heath and Tegan come back" Stephanie said slipping on her top.

"Ok, but why can't we go?" Stacey asked.

"You just can't, Brax and I want to be alone..." Stephanie said.

"Ok..." Stacey said.

"Ok, bye, love you, don't come out until we're gone!" Stephanie said and walked out.

Brax was standing at the sink looking out the window, Stephanie walked up behind him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Stephanie asked.

"Just staring at the sky, waiting for you, come on!" Brax said.

Stephanie heard the door close and walked out of the room and into Casey, who was already awake.

"Hey!" Stacey said smiling sitting on the bed beside Casey.

"Hi" Casey said.

"Did Brax tell you to stay in here until they're gone?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, did Stephanie tell you that?" Casey asked.

"Yup, they're so annoying, both of them like each other, but neither of them will tell the other" Stacey said, Casey looked down and laughed.

"Yeah I know, it's stupid" Casey said.

Just then the phone rang, Casey ran out and answered it.

**On the phone.**

**Casey: Hello.**

**Sasha: Hey Cas! It's Sash, dad said you and Stace can come over first, so you can come now.**

**Casey: We'd love too, be there whenever.**

**Sasha: Ok, bye!.**

**Off the phone.**

"Who was that?" Stacey asked.

"It was Sasha, she said we can go over now if we want" Casey said.

"Yeah, go get dressed!" Stacey said sitting down on the couch.

Casey nodded and ran to the bedroom, Heath and Tegan just walked in.

"Hey Stace" Tegan said smiling sitting down beside her.

"Where's Brax?" Heath asked.

"Hey Tegs and He's gone to the diner with Stephanie" Stacey told him.

"Oh yeah, guessing there's no breakfast for us then" Heath said.

"Nah, don't think so" Stacey said, Casey came into the room dressed.

"Hey, how bout we go get something in the diner?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah, come on" Heath said.

Tegan got up and walked over to Heath, Stacey and Casey just stayed where they were.

"Are you coming or not?" Heath asked.

"Oh we can go" Stacey said and got up from the seat.

"Sure, will you drop us to the farm after?" Casey asked.

"No!" Heath said annoyed.

"Yes, we will Casey" Tegan said smiling.

"Teg-" Heath started complaining.

"He's your brother!" Tegan interrupted.

Heath moaned and walked out to his car followed by Tegan, Stacey and Heath.

At the diner.

Stephanie and Brax are sitting eating their breakfast when Charlie comes over.

"Em...Brax, can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Brax said and followed her out.

Stephanie felt a bit annoyed...angry...jealous that Brax had left her for Charlie!

"Can I take this seat?" A guy asked.

"Sure" Stephanie said smiling not looking up.

The guy didn't take the chair, he sat down.

"You don't remember me...do you?" The guy said.

Stephanie looked up and saw him...her ex-boyfriend!

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, a bit afraid.

"Though I'd come for a visit, see what the bay is all about" Sean said.

"Sean, we're through, I told you this a million times!" Stephanie whispered.

Sean grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Sean, you're hurting me..." Stephanie said.

"I know, think I'm doing this by accident?" Sean said.

"Let go of her arm" A voice said, Sean looked up.

"Heath! I remember you, you are that guy's brother, what's his name..." Sean said trying to remember.

"Let go of her arm now!" Heath said getting annoyed.

"Nah" Sean said.

"Let go!" Brax said walking up behind him.

"Fine..." Sean said, he was afraid of Brax.

"Get out" Brax said.

"I was just leaving, nice to see you Steph, friendly reminder, I'd look out if I were you, anybody could follow you home and maybe throw a rock into your house..." Sean said slyly and walked away.

"Let's see your arm" Brax said, Heath walked over to Tegan, Casey and Stacey.

"Brax...what if mum is here too, I don't want to see either of them..." Stephanie said.

"I already told you, I'll take care of you" Brax said smiling, rubbing her arm.

"And I trust you will, you always have, I love you for that" Stephanie said looking into his eyes.

"And I stand by my promises" Brax said smiling.

Charlie walked back up to him.

"Thanks Brax for the lovely talk" Charlie said and hugged him, making Stephanie jealous.

"Oh shit, Brax I have to go, I have to do something in Mangrove, but thanks for buying me breakfast" Stephanie said, Brax got up.

"Why, where are you going?" Brax asked.

"I kinda promised my aunt I would babysit today, like before you came back to mangrove searching for Casey" Stephanie said.

"Ok, I'll go with you, bye Charlie" Brax said and left with Stephanie.

Back at Tegan and Heath's table.

Heath, Stacey and Casey were already finished their breakfast but Tegan wasn't.

"Tegan hurry up!" Casey moaned.

"You guys head home, get your stuff packed ready to go" Heath said.

"Fine..." Casey said and walked out with Stacey following him.

Stacey and Casey were walking along the beach. Stacey stopped in her tracks when she seen her mam walking right towards her.

"Stacey! I've missed you" She said hugging Stacey.

"Mum! Stop, I don't need you anymore, neither does Stephanie" Stacey said.

"You do, stop that nonsense" She said.

"We don't, we have Brax, Casey and Heath looking after us fine, anyway I doubt Steph will ever forgive you and I will always stand by Steph!" Stacey said.

"You have to come home, you're only 10, I can make you" She said.

"No you can't" Casey shouted.

"Butt out Casey, Stacey was doing fine until you turned up again, begging her to run away with you" She shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" Casey said.

"You're too stupid to even understand anyway, you have dyslexia, You will never amount to anything" She shouted.

"Hey!" Heath shouted running up to them "HE IS NOT STUPID, DYSLEXIA ISN'T EFFECTING HIS SCHOOL WORK, WHAT 40 YEAR OLD WOMAN PICKS ON A 10 YEAR OLD! There's something not right about your brain"

"Heath Braxton, the trouble maker, I don't know how many girls I seen you going into your house with, girl after girl, guess she's only a fling too" She said.

"Girl after girl Heath...you disgust me, I probably am only another fling to you" Tegan scowled and walked of annoyed.

"You just love causing trouble right, come on Casey and Stacey" Heath said.

"She's coming with me, she'll have a better life anyway" She said.

"I'm not going with you! And I NEVER will, EVER" Stacey shouted and ran off with Heath and Casey.

"TEGAN!" Heath shouted running after Tegan.

"What" Tegan said turning around.

"Tegan, I love you, them girls meant nothing, I was going through a rough patch, my dad started abusing everyone around him, I thought the girls would make me happy but none of them did, we moved to Summer bay, I did the same thing until I saw you, the moment I saw you, wow I just knew I had to talk to you, I wasn't expecting Casey to run up and actually tell you what I was thinking, you make me feel something, none of the other girls could, you make me happy, you help me forget about the bad stuff in my life and help me focus on you, the only thing good in my life" Heath said pouring his heart out to her, the only girl he ever poured his heart out to.

"How am I supposed to believe that? hm" Tegan said.

"You just do, you know how hard it is for me to say my feelings out loud" Heath said.

"I need some space" Tegan said and walked away.

Casey and Stacey walked up to him.

"I think Tegan is a fool, I would've went back to you if you said that to me" Stacey said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Stace, come on, I'll drive you to Sasha's house, it'll give me something to do" Heath said.

At the farm.

Casey and Stacey waved Heath good bye and knocked on the door, Sasha answered it smiling and hugging them.

"Come on in!" Sasha said smiling.

"Here you go" Casey said giving Sasha her present when they walked into the open living room/kitchen.

"Aw thank you!" Sasha said opening it.

"Hope you like it" Casey said.

Sasha ripped off the paper to reveal Aqua the Mermaid bear Beanie Kid.

"OMG! I've always wanted this!" Sasha said hugging Casey.

"Your welcome!" Casey said.

"Here's my gift!" Stacey said giving Sasha her gift.

Sasha again ripped off the paper and inside was the newest Barbie doll.

"Ah! I'm missing this out of my Barbie collection...THANK YOU!" Sasha said giving her a hug.

"Hey guys!" Xavier said walking in "Your dad let me in Sash"

"Hey Xav, so glad you're here!" Sasha said hugging him.

"I forgot your present but my mam is going to bring it up" Xavier said.

"It's ok, I forgive you" Sasha said laughing.

Later that night at Mangrove river.

Stephanie and Brax are sitting in Stephanie's aunts house, it's 8:30 pm when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Stephanie said walking out to the door.

"Hi Steph" The person said.

"Mum...I mean Jennifer" Stephanie said.

"Can we talk, I'm want you to know I'm sorry" Jennifer asked.

"I don't want to talk to you...you...you...you killed Dad!"

Back at the farm.

Ruby and April arrived together. Sasha had opened all her presents and they ate pizza from Angelos.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Sasha asked, they were all in her room.

"Sure!" Casey said.

"Sounds fun" Ruby said.

"Let's do it" Xavier said.

"Get a bottle!" April said.

Stacey nodded her head to say yes, but she left to go toilet when they started.

"Ok, so will we say the two people it lands on they have to kiss each other?" Sasha asked, they all agreed.

Sasha spun the bottle and it landed on Casey, she spun it again and this time it landed on April, they gave each other a small, quick kiss and sat down.

"Chemistry much..." Sasha joked.

"So much" Casey said.

"I'm going out to get a drink" Xavier said and left

Xavier went out to see Stacey outside, petting the cows, he decided to go out and talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Xavier" Xavier said walking beside her.

"Hi, I'm Stacey" Stacey said quietly.

"Are you new in town?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, moved here about a week and a half ago, maybe longer, what about you?" Stacey said.

"Do you have many friends? Been here all my life" Xavier said.

"Em well, the Braxton's, I know them all my life, I'm from Mangrove and me and Casey went to school together, we are pretty close and my sister Stephanie is close to Brax but the only friend I have here that is new is Sash" Stacey said.

"Oh, yeah Casey's cool and that's not true" Xavier said smiling, plucking some grass from the ground to feed to the cow, Stacey smiled and copied him.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"I mean, I'm your friend now too" Xavier said.

"Thank you, and you're mine!" Stacey said and she hugged him.

"This is weird, I'm usually not comfortable around new people, like I'm shy and only use one word answers, especially around Ruby, I don't think she likes me" Stacey said.

"I would never have thought that and don't worry about her, she doesn't like having to make new friends sometimes" Xavier said smiling.

"Oh ok, I can try be friends with her" Stacey said.

"Yeah, wanna come back in?" Xavier asked.

"Sure" Stacey said smiling and walked back in with Xavier.

**Oh Stephanie's ex and mum are back in town but she doesn't want to talk to neither of them! How cute are Xavier and Stacey?**

**Next chapter:**

**-Brax helps Stephanie with her ex and mum.**

**-Sasha asks Stacey to stay over, without Casey.**

**-Heath is depressed over Tegan.**

**Please review!**

**Mary xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews, means a lot, I've started using different people's point of views(P.O.V.) not sure if it works or not, tell me in reviews if you like it please! Please excuse any mistakes, it's 1:10 am and I'm tired so I didn't proof read it:-) enjoy and R&R please.**

The next morning at the farm.

Stacey is the first one up so she decides to sneak out and look at the blue sky. Stacey was lying back on the grass when someone walked out to her, she sat up to see Xavier.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Xavier asked sitting down.

"Hi, the floor isn't really comfortable, didn't sleep so got up and came out here" Stacey told him.

"Yeah, I'm used to sleeping on the floor" Xavier said to her.

"What? How?" Stacey asked "Don't you have a bed?"

"I do!" Xavier laughed "When I sit on the floor I tend to fall asleep"

"Ok, nothing weird about that, so why are you up?" Stacey asked.

"Whenever I hear someone move I can't sleep" Xavier said.

"Omg, I'm so sorry, I thought I didn't see anyone" Stacey said apologizing.

"Nah, I was about to get up anyway, no one likes to be the first up at a sleep-over party" Xavier joked.

Stacey didn't reply, she looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"Wait, is this your first sleep-over?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, kinda..." Stacey said.

"But I thought you were great friends with Casey, did you never go to his house?" Xavier said.

"Oh no I did, it's just I never stayed over night" Stacey said.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"I don't have to prove myself to you" Stacey said standing up and walking off annoyed, Casey walked out.

"What was that about?" Casey asked.

"Nothing" Xavier said and walked back in.

Casey decided to run after Stacey to see what's wrong, he caught up to her 10 minutes later in the huge field that no one ever went in, she must have climbed the fence, like Casey did.

"Hey" Casey said smiling walking up to her.

Stacey just shook her head from side to side, Casey hugged her.

"I'm sorry" Stacey said.

"For what?" Casey asked.

"I told Xav I could never stay at your house and he kept asking questions and questions so I just ran off" Stacey said.

"I don't care if you tell people that, that's not a big deal!" Casey said, Stacey pulled away from him.

"Really?" Stacey asked smiling.

"Sure, if he does ask again just say my mum didn't let you cause of my dad" Casey said.

"But what if he asks questions about your dad?" Stacey asked.

"Tell him to mind his own business" Casey said laughing.

"Haha Casey, he's my mate" Stacey said smiling, looking at the pattern on his shirt.

"We better go in, they'll be looking for us" Casey said.

"But I don't wanna go in, can we just stay out here a little longer?" Stacey said her smiling fading.

"Sasha will be like 'Where's Casey...where's Stacey...ARE THEY DEAD?!' you don't want that do you?" Casey said joking.

"Maybe I do" Stacey said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh right, you stay here, I'm going in...BYE!" Casey said walking off.

"WAIT!" Stacey said running after him.

Casey laughed and they walked in together.

Meanwhile in Mangrove.

Stephanie is up making tea for Brax and her, she is still thinking about last night when her mother turned up, apologizing.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Who does she think she is? She can't just turn up on the door-step and apologize for KILLING MY DAD! I was so annoyed, what if she bugs Stacey? She always hated her hanging around Casey, I don't get why, Casey is a nice boy, she's a weird freaky woman, I heard footsteps and turned around to see Brax carrying Lily, Stephanie's aunt's baby. He was so cute with her, gentle, kind, caring and playful, everything you want in a guy...

"Hey, there's some tea there if you want some, you can put toast on for yourself too, now come here Lil!" Stephanie said taking Lily and smiling and talking to her.

"Thanks" Brax said.

Brax's P.O.V.

I went over and took some tea, I didn't really like tea but it'll do, I put some bread in the toaster and waited, I watched Stephanie play with Lily, what a great mother she'd be, any guy would be lucky to have her, I was shook out of my trance when my phone rang...

**On the phone.**

**Brax: Hello.**

**Liam: Brax, It's Liam, you know I'm not the type to worry about Heath but he's been here all day.**

**Brax: So...?**

**Liam: I mean he's been here all day drinking, a bit too much for 11:00 am, he's been here since 9:00 am.**

**Brax: Shit...take the drink off him and I'll be there as soon as I can.**

**Liam: I'll try Brax.**

**Brax: Thanks mate.**

**Off the phone.**

"What's that about? Don't tell me your leaving!" Stephanie moaned.

"I have too, Heath is drinking non-stop and I don't know why" Brax said running up the stairs to get dressed.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Just like Brax I thought, I mean, always running out to help his brothers, no matter what time it was, I wish I could tell him how I feel, but then there's that Charlie chic that he runs out after all the time too...maybe there's something up with them two, hey yeah, that's why, I got to get to the bottom of this, she's been in the house all the time too...my thoughts were interrupted when Brax came down the hallway...

"I'm off, I'll be back later" Brax said hugging me goodbye.

"Bye, see ya later alligator" Stephanie said joking.

"Oh yeah, we used to always do that, anyway seriously, got to go, bye" Brax said and rushed out the door.

"Can you stay, please? I love you..." Stephanie whispered when he went.

At Angelos.

Liam's P.O.V.

I was trying to do Brax's orders and take the drink off Heath but every time I put my hand near it he was like a Lion with some meat, or a monkey with a banana more likely. I was relieved at the sight of Brax coming in, knowing Brax knew how to handle him, unlike me...

"Oi, mate it's 11:45 am, what do you think you're doing?" Brax said annoyed snapping the bottle off Heath.

"What do you think you're doing...MATE" Heath said pushing Brax back when he said mate.

"Heath, don't push me and sit down or else I'll kick you out of the restaurant" Brax said, keeping calm as there were customers in the restaurant.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Heath said and stomped out.

"Will you be ok minding this place?" Brax asked Liam.

"Sure, I don't mind" Liam said.

"Thanks, I'll pay you extra" Brax said and then ran out after Heath.

Heath's P.O.V.

Ok, first my girlfriend shouts at me and tells me to leave and now my brother, what the hell, I hear Brax running down calling my name, I just don't want to let him know that, I'm sick of him babying me all the time, everything I do, it's Heath don't do that, Heath don't do this, HEATH HEATH, Casey gets it easier than me!...

"Oi, Heath I know you can hear me" Brax said running over pushing him to the ground.

"Tegan practically left me, Stephanie's stupid mum went and told her about all the girls I had over, and now she thinks she just one of those girls I don't care about, I do care about her Brax" Heath said, he saw Stephanie walking down.

"Brax, my aunt came home early so I came here to help you" Stephanie said smiling.

"That's good cause I need you to mind Heath while I have to go fix something" Brax said running back to his UTE.

"Great, it seems he really doesn't want to be with me today" Stephanie said walking towards the hill and sitting down.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Heath asked.

"Friends..." Stephanie said.

"I know you want to be more" Heath said smiling.

"Maybe, but he loves that Charlie girl...woman...whatever" Stephanie said.

"It sucks right, Tegan left me, Brax loves Charlie...and you" Heath said.

"What do you mean 'and you'?" Stephanie asked.

"It's quite obvious, he looks at you differently, lovingly, but he also looks the same way at Charlie, leave him, he needs to make up his mind, but remember, the girl who makes the first move win, I'm going home" Heath said and got up wobbling but got steady and started moving slowly on the beach, leaving Stephanie to take in what he had just told her.

At the local motel.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I didn't want to believe I was just another one of those girls, but maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, how was I to be sure? I heard a knock on my door, I went and opened to find Brax on the other side...

"Tegan, can we talk please?" Brax asked.

"Sure, come in" Tegan said holding the door open wider for him.

"It's about Heath" Brax started when he walked in, Tegan closed the door.

"Save it Brax, I know I mean nothing to him" Tegan said, Brax could see she was hurt.

"Tegs, if you don't believe Heath, then believe me, Heath means what he says, he truly loves you, those girls, they didn't mean anything to him, a penny on the street was worth more than them to Heath" Brax said.

"Really?" Tegan said, smiling a bit.

"I can promise you, if I was lying, you wouldn't find him depressed in the house, drunk!" Brax said.

"Is he ok?" Tegan asked worried.

"He's fine, will you come back with me?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, yeah I will" Tegan said and smiled.

At the farm.

Casey's P.O.V.

Everybody was dressed now, including me, it was strange, usually when Stacey and I went out somewhere, she hung about me all the time, but not yesterday or now, she hung around with Xavier now, constantly talking, laughing, I don't know what I was feeling, jealousy...anger...sadness? Sasha was talking with April and Ruby, doing girl stuff, so I guess I was a bit left out, I managed to sneak outside when nobody was watching, I walked as far into the furthest field I could find, I wanted to be alone, grasp what was going on, then again there was probably nothing going on with Xavier and Stacey, they were probably only friends, but what if one of them, or both, wanted more, I got a fright when I seen something move in the bushes, I went over to check it out, it was a little puppy, no collar, it looked like it hadn't eaten in days, I didn't want to bring it into the farm-house, so I zipped down my coat zip and placed the puppy inside my coat and zipped it up again, leaving enough room for the puppy to breathe...

At the Braxton house.

Heath was sitting on the sofa, he had sobered up a bit, after taking loads of water and some headache tablets. Brax had rushed in the door, followed by Tegan.

"Mate, there's someone here to see you" Brax said and walked of into the other room, leaving Heath and Tegan alone.

"Heath..." Tegan said walking over to him.

"Tegan!" Heath said, his face lighting up in delight.

"I'm sorry for getting annoyed at you for your past, when you didn't even know me! I always hated in movies when they done that, but then I found myself doing it and" Tegan started but was interrupted when Heath landed his lips on hers.

"You forgive me?" Tegan said when they pulled away.

"Of course, do you forgive me?" Heath said smiling.

"Sure thing mister" Tegan said giving him another kiss.

Tegan's P.O.V.

OMG! I can't believe the guy I love took me back so easily, this is why I love him, he's there for me no matter what I do, I know that now, I know I'm not one of those other girls that where just a couple of flings every now and then, I'm his...girlfriend!

Brax walked back out and there was a knock on the door and Brax answered it to find Stephanie's ex boyfriend Sean.

"I Stephanie here?" Sean asked.

"Shove it" Brax said annoyed.

"Don't tell me to shove it or else your pretty little face won't be so pretty" Sean said, remembering who Brax was.

"Oh yeah, you're not that tough Sean, I could beat you down with a twig" Brax said.

"If you're so tough, meet me at the abandoned shed just outside Summer bay, we'll see who's the real man" Sean said and walked off.

"You aren't stupid enough to go there are you?" Heath said.

"I dunno" Brax said and walked into his room, Casey came running back in.

Casey's P.O.V.

I rushed into the house as soon as I opened the door to find Heath and Tegan staring at me, like I was possessed or something, I unzipped my coat to release the puppy, Tegan got up from the sofa and came over to me...

"Casey, where did you get this cutie?" Tegan asked petting him.

"I found him on the street, he's pretty battered, I thought I'd take him here and look after him" Casey said getting some water to give him.

"Aw, you're so kind Cas, I love it" Tegan said, watching the dog drink the water, then Casey put the food down.

Brax came out and was astonished.

"Where the hell did that come from" Brax shouted.

"I found him on the street, I wasn't going to leave him there" Casey defended.

"Fine, whatever" Brax said.

"Does that mean I can keep him?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Only if you promise to take care of it, look after it, feed it, walk it, clean up after it" Brax said.

"I promise" Casey said.

"Then go ahead, kept it" Brax said and walked out.

"Yay! What will we name him?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Em, I don't know, it's your dog" Tegan said to him smiling.

"Oh...em...Buddy!" Casey said, the dog was a Labrador.

"That's great!" Tegan said.

"Come on, we'll take him to the vet, come on Heath" Tegan said, Casey stood up picking newly named Buddy up while Heath groaned and followed them.

At the farm.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I wonder where Casey is, he barely talked to me after we came in, well, I have been with Xav since then, I asked Sasha and she had no idea, neither did Ruby, April or Xavier, I was beginning to worry...

"Stacey, Stephanie and Brax are here" Sasha said.

"Oh okay, bye Xavier, April and Ruby" Stacey said waving goodbye.

"Thank you Sasha" Stephanie said at the door.

"Hey, my dad says if you want you can stay over on Saturday, just me and you" Sasha said.

"That would be great thank you" Stacey said and hugged her goodbye.

At the beach.

Stephanie and Stacey were sitting on the beach playing with the sand when their mum came over, Stacey went behind Stephanie.

"Darling, please, I only want to work things out" She said.

"You're a bit late" Stephanie said hugging Stacey tightly.

"Stacey...?" she tried but failed.

"LEAVE! DO YOU SEE HOW FRIGHTENED OF YOU SHE IS" Stephanie shouted at her.

"She's my daughter" She said, Brax came running out of the sea.

"Do we have a problem here, cause I think you were just leaving" Brax said to their mum.

"Fine, but this is not over, you two will be mine again!" She said and left.

Brax bent down and hugged Stephanie and Stacey, knowing now they only need to do one thing and that is stick together.

**Oh so there you have it! A puppy! Let me know what you think of the new addition to the Braxton clan, wonder how much trouble will Stephanie and Stacey's mum cause and Stephanie's ex.**

**Next chapter:**

**-Stephanie meets Liam.**

**-Charlie confesses to Brax, about what?**

**-Casey starts to get annoyed, but why?**

**-Heath and Tegan have BIG news, but what is it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mary xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey thanks for your reviews! This is a really fast update, I have no school tomorrow or Friday so there will probably be another chapter up by Monday, hopefully anyway! I'm still not sure on the Point Of Views but heck I'll use them for a few more chapters, see will they grow on me, as always please R&R**

Brax's P.O.V.

As much as I did like Stephanie, I had someone else on my mind, she wouldn't leave my mind no matter what, how I loved this person, how I wanted this person but I know she'd probably never that a guy...a riverboy...like me! But I had a chance to tell her how I felt, she had asked me to meet her at the surf club in 5 minutes from now, better get moving...

"Steph, will you go tell Liam that he needs to take over Angelo's for the day, I have to go somewhere" Brax said.

"Sure" Stephanie said smiling and Brax left.

"You go ahead home Stace, there's a new addition to the Braxton family" Stephanie said standing up.

"Okay!" Stacey said and she dashed off.

At Angelo's.

Liam's P.O.V.

This place is pretty boring, now that Bianca broke up with me, she doesn't visit and there's no customers here either, I don't know what to do, luckily my shift is nearly over, I was about to count the cash when a girl walked in, she had long brown hair, with blue eyes, quite tall, in shorts and a pink top, she had converse shoes on, she looked a little bit tomboyish...

"Hey, you must be Liam" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah I am, what about you?" Liam said smiling back.

"Stephanie, Brax's friend, he wants me to let you know you have to take care of the restaurant for today" Stephanie said sitting down.

"Great, nothing to do all day I guess" Liam said throwing the tea towel down.

"I can stay with you if you want? I have nothing else to do" Stacey said.

"Really! You'd stay? Why..." Liam asked suspiciously.

"Just making a friendly gesture" Stephanie said standing up and walking around to go beside Liam.

"Well then, the aprons are over there" Liam said smiling.

"Thank you" Stephanie said walking over to get an apron.

"You new in town?" Liam asked.

"Yep, been here a week or two, maybe less" Stephanie said trying to put on the apron, Liam laughed at her attempts.

"Here, I'll help you" Liam said grabbing the strings and tying them at the back of her.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman" Stephanie said smiling.

"Crap...rock-stars aren't meant to be gentlemen" Liam said joking.

"Oh so we have a rock-star, that's a waiter" Stephanie said smiling taking a cloth to clean the tables.

"Manager!" Liam said smiling.

"Oh, let me guess, you're a teacher too" Stephanie said laughing.

"I actually did teach in Summer bay high" Liam said laughing.

"Is there anything you can't do" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah, one thing, keep a girlfriend" Liam said looking down.

"Wait, Heath was telling me, you were dating Bianca right, what happened?" Stephanie asked walking over and sitting down.

"Em, guess we weren't really in love, we already tried it and it failed and the second time round, it failed again, we just weren't meant to be" Liam said.

"Oh well, when the right person comes around, be sure not to let them pass by" Stephanie said walking past Liam.

"Oh, you're a therapist now" Liam joked.

"Maybe I am" Stephanie said walking closer to Liam.

"Maybe I am too" Liam said stepping towards Stephanie until they were eye to eye.

"You don't seem too bad" Stephanie said smiling, looking at his lips.

"Neither do you" Liam said looking down at her lips.

Liam couldn't help it anymore, he kissed her, she kissed back, to his relief, and they pulled away smiling.

"Want to go on a date Saturday?" Liam asked.

"I'd love to" Stephanie replied smiling, walking out to the kitchen.

At the surf club.

Brax's P.O.V.

I was sitting here waiting, waiting for what seemed to be hours but turned out to be minutes, then she finally came, she was in a pink skirt, white string top and sandals, her hair down and straight...

"You came" Brax said smiling.

"I did, I told you I would" She said.

"Charlie I have to tell you something" Brax said.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"I like you...I like you a lot...I can't stop thinking about you all the time" Brax said.

"What about Stephanie" Charlie said.

"We're friends, only friends, sure I think of her as family, I wouldn't date family" Brax said smiling.

"We can't do this here" Charlie said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Brax asked.

"You'll see" Charlie said.

At the beach.

Stacey's P.O.V.

Nobody was home so I couldn't get in, which was crap, but then I saw Xavier walking down the beach, I called him over to me and he came and sat down beside me, he was nice, pretty cute too, I mean, for a boy, and for me, Casey had set the standard when it came to boys, but Xavier was different to Casey, but yet he had the same standard as Casey a.k.a he was datable...

"Hey" Xavier said.

"Hi..." Stacey said shyly, even though she was completely comfortable with Xavier.

"Why you acting shy?" Xavier asked.

"What...no I'm not!" Stacey said, trying to deny it.

"There's the Stacey I know back" Xavier said laughing.

"Very funny...hey tell me about yourself, you know stuff about me but I know nothing about you" Stacey said smiling.

"Em like what?" Xavier asked.

"Mum, Dad, favourite colour, animal, music, food, family, pets etc" Stacey said.

"Em Gina Austin well Palmer now, Jeremy Austin, em blue, dog, pop, ice-cream, brothers are Hugo Austin and Brendan Austin and no pets, that enough?" Xavier said laughing.

"Em, yeah, it'll be ok for now, so how come your mam is with John now, why not Jeremy?" Stacey asked.

"Em, Dad walked out on us so I guess mum wanted to move on, try to forget him, whenever someone brings it up, it's a touchy subject" Xavier said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wouldn't of asked" Stacey said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, you didn't know" Xavier said smiling, Stacey put her hand on his arm for support.

"Okay, whatcha wanna do?" Stacey asked.

"Em, I know what I'd like to do.." Xavier said.

"What is that?" Stacey said biting her lip, she stopped when Xavier kissed her.

Casey was going down to show Stacey his new dog and got extremely annoyed at Stacey kissing Xavier, he stormed off.

At the Braxton house.

Tegan has just come out of the bathroom in a panic...

Tegan's P.O.V.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! This can't happen, how will Heath react, I won't tell him, no I have to tell him, he's my boyfriend...no I won't...yeah I will, no, yeah, no I have to tell him, it's not right, anyway it come be a false alarm, I could be wrong, but I have to tell him!...

"Heath" Tegan said, her voice wobbling.

"Yeah baby" Heath said getting up and walking to her.

"I have some news" Tegan said.

"What is it?" Heath said smiling.

"I...I...I think I might pregnant..." Tegan said.

Heath was left speechless, he was in shock.

"Heath, please say something, please" Tegan said worried.

"That's not what I was expecting, are you sure?" Heath said.

"I don't know, It's not 100% positive, you know what those pregnancy tests from the shop are like" Tegan said.

"Actually believe it or not I don't know what those are like cause I never tried one but we'll go to the doctors" Heath said grabbing the phone.

After a few minutes on the phone with the doctors Heath and Tegan had an appointment for Saturday at 9:00 am.

At Charlie's house.

Brax's P.O.V.

I wondered why Charlie brought me to her house, her house seemed even nicer today, for some reason I don't know why, she seemed mysterious, when she opened the door she put the kettle on straight away...

"Brax, I have something to tell you" Charlie said.

"What's that" Brax said.

"The reason I don't like Stephanie is because she has so many memories, great memories with you, everything is Brax remember when we did this or we did that or whatever...I was jealous" Charlie said.

"Why were you jealous" Brax said, a confused smile came onto his face.

"I was jealous because I like you and to see how much time she was spending with you, kinda brought it out" Charlie said.

Brax laughed a bit, how many times Charlie had said no to him, now it's his turn, Brax could do the same as she did to him, but he didn't, he got up and kissed Charlie.

"Is that a 'I like you too' sign?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Brax said smiling.

"I've been waiting to hear that" Charlie said.

"I said it earlier..." Brax said.

"Don't be smart" Charlie said smiling.

Later that night.

At Angelo's.

"So, shall we close, it's 10:00 pm" Stephanie said smiling.

"I think so" Liam said.

"Then let's get out of this place" Stephanie said taking off her apron, unsuccessfully.

"Liam" Stephanie said in a baby voice.

"What do you want?" Liam said laughing.

"I can't untie the apron..." Stephanie said embarrassed.

"Okay, come here" Liam said still laughing, Stephanie went over and untied it, he noticed a tattoo of a dog paw.

"Animal lover?" Liam asked.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Your tattoo" Liam said pointing at the tattoo, just above her shorts.

"Oh this, yeah, but it's a sentimental tattoo, see my dad loved dogs and he died so I got that to remember him by" Stephanie said.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Liam said, Stephanie got a bit teary eyed.

"Hey, hey it's ok" Liam said walking over and hugging her.

"I just wish he was here" Stephanie cried.

"He's still here, you just can't see him, he can hear you, so be brave and strong and just keep going, I'm here to help now" Liam said smiling.

"God, you know you can stop dating me now if you like, I have a load of baggage" Stephanie laughed a bit.

"What, no, I think your fun, I don't care about baggage, believe me, I have way too much baggage too" Liam said.

"Then we'll keep each other up" Stephanie said smiling.

"Let's do it, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Liam asked.

"Sure, I'd love to" Stephanie said smiling and walked off following Liam.

**How'd you like that! TEGAN MIGHT BE PREGNANT! What do you think? Is she or not, will the doctors test confirm her thoughts, Charlie and Brax seem happen and so do Liam and Stephanie but Casey isn't happy at all with Xavier! So while Brax and Stephanie are happy, Heath and Casey are far from happy, will all the Braxton's ever be happy, all at the same time?**

**Next chapter:**

**-Sasha and Stacey's play date.**

**-Liam and Stephanie go out for dinner.**

**-Charlie and Brax work out their relationship.**

**-Casey has to enroll in school again, so does Stacey.**

**-A certain Braxton visits them, who is it?**

**Please Review! **

**Mary xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm uploading this one really fast cause I love this chapter and I had it written, I wasn't going to post it till like Saturday but I couldn't resist posting it right now cause I wanted you to read it, so thanks for the reviews and please R&R and hope you like this chapter.**

It was Saturday morning, Heath and Tegan started to get nervous, Tegan's appointment was in a hour.

Tegan's P.O.V.

What if the test came out positive and confirmed my thoughts, what will Heath do, will he stay with me, we're only young, we aren't ready for this, why were we so careless, Heath probably wants to kill me, looking at him, eating his cereal on the couch, I was sitting at the table, I wasn't hungry, he was staring at the telly, not concentrating, I could see he was thinking hard too...

Heath's P.O.V.

Oh God, what if Tegan is pregnant?! I'm panicking a little here but don't want to show it, if I do Tegan will probably think I don't want the baby, obviously I want the baby, I know I'm too young in everything but if I'm going to deal with this, help Tegan, anyway it might even be a false alarm, I wasn't hungry, I don't know why I got food, every bite made me feel sicker and sicker, I can just imagine how Tegan is feeling...

"Heath, we better go" Tegan said standing up.

"Yeah, course" Heath said and grabbed his keys.

They almost made it out the door without any disturbances but right when they were about to walk out Brax walked out.

"Where are you two going" Brax asked, walking over to get some water.

"Out!" Heath said.

"Out where" Brax asked.

"Brax, you don't need to know EVERYWHERE we are going so just leave us alone and let us go" Tegan said, being cheeky because of her nerves.

"Ok whatever" Brax said and walked back out.

"That was a random" Heath said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous" Tegan said.

"I am too, don't worry, we'll get through this" Heath said walking out, Tegan followed him out, closing the door behind her.

At Leah's house.

Liam was in the kitchen making breakfast when Leah walked out.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Leah asked.

"Morning, ok I guess, you?" Liam said.

"Ok, Vj had a nightmare so I had to sit with him until he fell back asleep at 4:00 am" Leah said moaning.

"Ouch, is he ok" Liam said.

"Yeah, he's still upset about Miles leaving town, he'll be better soon I say" Leah said.

"Oh yeah, he loved Miles, well I'm here to help, sit down, I've made pancakes" Liam said handing a plate of pancakes to Leah.

"Yummy!" Leah said smiling.

Liam and Leah were enjoying their pancakes when a knock came at the door, Leah answered it.

"Em hello, can I help you" Leah said greeting the visitor which she did not know with a smile.

"I hope so, is Liam there?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in, he's in the sitting room, wait out here" Leah said walking into the sitting room.

"You have a visitor" Leah said.

"Who?" Liam asked confused.

"I don't know her" Leah said and walked back over to her pancakes while Liam walked out to the kitchen.

"Oh it's you" Liam said smiling.

"Is all I get is a 'Oh it's you' be a little more enthusiastic maybe" She said smiling.

"Sorry Steph, I wasn't expecting you" Liam said.

"Well, surprise!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Surprise indeed" Liam said.

"Someone's tired, I think I'll go then" Stephanie said disappointed.

"A little, but you can stay" Liam said.

"No...it's ok, see you later tonight" Stephanie said and walked out.

Liam pushed his hair out of his face, he walked back into Leah and sat down, picking his plate of pancakes back up.

"Who was she?" Leah asked.

"A girl I'm dating" Liam said.

"Do you love this girl" Leah said smiling.

"Yeah, I do, I think, she's fun to be around, funny, nice" Liam said.

"Oh your blushing! You do like her, so why did you push her away?" Leah said.

"I don't know" Liam said.

"Well that's stupid, go over to where ever she lives and apologize" Leah demanded him.

"Fine!" Liam said.

Leah laughed as the reluctant Liam walked out and she ate her pancakes.

At the Braxton house.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I can't believe Liam! I went to see him on my way back from a swim and I get told to get out! Well...I wasn't told in those words but he basically didn't want me there, was he afraid I would embarrass him in front of his friends, omg he's an idiot, I can't believe I still said yes to that date!...

"Whoa! Calm down, what's up with you?" Brax asked running over to her, she wiped away her tears.

"NOTHING! Nothing Brax everything is PERFECT, like amazing, nothing could be better, oh wait maybe that's your life at the moment, but not mine, mine is horrible, nowhere NEAR perfect, mine is falling apart" Stephanie shouted and ran into the room, she dropped down onto the bed and cried.

Brax's P.O.V.

I had NO idea what that was about, but I was a bit worried, Stacey had already gone to Sasha's, luckily she isn't here, I know Stephanie wouldn't want to her to see her cry, Casey was walking the dog and Heath and Tegan went to God knows where, to think about it, Tegan was a bit off today too...

Liam came and knocked on the door, Brax answered it.

"What do you want?" Brax said opening the door.

"Is Steph here?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, in there" Brax said pointing to the door in front of him.

"Thanks" Liam said and walked past him to the door, he knocked on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BRAX" Stephanie shouted.

"Em...it's me, Liam" Liam told her, there was a short silence.

"Come in" Stephanie said.

Liam walked in, he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Steph, I didn't mean for you to get upset, Leah made me realize how big of a idiot I was, and how inconsiderate I was being, I love you Steph, well I definitely like you a lot" Liam said.

"You hurt me, you really did hurt me, but I have to say, it took some guts to come her and apologize, and say you 'love' me, even though I don't even believe in that crap unless I found someone really really special" Stephanie said smiling.

"So will you still come on a date with me tonight?" Liam asked.

"Of course" Stephanie said smiling and kissed him.

At the hospital.

Heath's P.O.V.

Here we go, the doctor has set up everything to look at Tegan's belly, to see if there is a little bub growing inside her, my hand was locked in hers, my hand was probably sweating, the doctor looked closely at the monitor before he spoke to us, I don't know if this meant there was or wasn't...

"Well, , you are having a baby" He said.

Tegan squeezed Heath's hand tighter, Heath squeezed back, Heath looked at Tegan, tears crowding her eyes, he didn't know what kind of tears they were, happy or sad.

"I'll leave you two to talk" The doctor said and left.

"It's ok Tegs" Heath started.

"It's not ok! What do you my mam will say! I'm 17 Heath, I want an abortion" Tegan said annoyed.

"If you get an abortion don't ever talk to me again" Heath said and walked out annoyed, the doctor walked in.

"Well, I see your male friend is annoyed, what happened, I'm a therapists too!" The doctor said.

"Nothing, can I go now" Tegan asked.

"Sure, thanks for coming in and congratulations, I'm happy for you" He said.

"Least someone is" Tegan muttered and walked out.

At the car park.

"HEATH HEATH!" Tegan ran over to him.

"What, here's the keys, I'm walking" Heath said throwing the keys at her.

"I'm not going to get an abortion" Tegan said.

"I'm glad, but I hate the way that horrible idea came into your head!" Heath said and walked away.

"I obviously touched on a touchy subject" Tegan muttered.

"Yeah, you did, you wanna know why, before my mum had Casey, she was meant to have a little girl, but she died before she was born, we never got to see her, hold her, make her laugh and most of all protect her, a little babies life was taken for no reason, nobody could've stopped her from dying, but an abortion is basically murder, and no baby should have to go through it!" Heath said and walked away yet again.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I can't believe what Heath just told me, I feel so guilty! I needed to make it up to him, but how?!...

At the farm-house.

Sasha's P.O.V.

Stacey is being quiet today, I wonder why, well other then the fact my sister and Romeo are sitting at the table, I should ask does she want to talk in my room, away from those dorks, and then there's Dex, who is eyeing her up and down, that must be uncomfortable...

"Hey, Stace, wanna go to my room" Sasha asked.

"Sure" Stacey said and followed Sasha to her room.

"So whatcha wanna do" Sasha asked when they were in her room.

"I dunno" Stacey said, her phone beeped.

_**Xavier: Hey, wanna meet up? x**_

_**Stacey: Can't at Sasha's house, another time x**_

_**Xavier: Ok, have fun x**_

_**Stacey: I will x**_

"Is that Xavier?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah" Stacey said smiling.

"You like him" Sasha said.

"Maybe I do" Stacey told her.

"Have you kissed him?" Sasha asked, there was a long silence.

"OMG YOU HAVE!" Sasha said excitedly.

"I have...but Casey..." Stacey said.

"Oh you like Casey too!" Sasha said.

"Yup" Stacey said, sitting on the beanbag.

"That's tough, okay, let's pick out the odds" Sasha said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"Ok, who do you trust more?" Sasha asked.

"Easy, Casey" Stacey said.

"Casey- 1 point and who has the best hair" Sasha said.

"Is that relevant?" Stacey questioned.

"Answer the question" Sasha said.

"Casey..." Stacey said.

"Casey- 2 points Xavier- none! Ok, em... who listens to you more" Sasha said.

"Oh tough, right now it would be Xav" Stacey said.

"Casey- 2 points Xavier- 1 point! Em...who would drop everything for you" Sasha said smiling.

"Xavier and Casey" Stacey said.

"Pick one!" Sasha said, getting a little bit frustrated.

"I don't know, this is stupid, it shouldn't be difficult, but I'm 11 tomorrow, I think I'm old enough!" Stacey said.

"Well, if we leave it there, Casey kinda wins" Sasha said smiling.

"I have known Casey all my life, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me, but I can't just say no to Xav, he's sweet, he listens to me and he is cute" Stacey said.

"I'll be back in a sec" Sasha said and left.

Stacey's P.O.V.

I decided to look around Sasha's room, there was pictures of her and Indi, her and Romeo, her and Sid, her and Heath, one of her, Indi, Dex, Sid and Romeo, then there was one of her and a little boy, around 1 or 2, I wanted to know who he was, Sasha came in...

"Why are you looking at that" Sasha said, grabbing the photo off Stacey.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking at your photo's and seen this and was wondering who the boy was" Stacey said.

"Please, can you go" Sasha asked.

"Ok" Stacey said and walked out depressed.

"Em, excuse me, would you mind if I called my sister to come get me" Stacey said.

"Aw why, do you feel sick" Indi asked getting up and going over to her.

"Em...yeah" Stacey lied.

"Romeo, get her the phone" Indi said.

"Sure" Romeo said getting the phone and throwing it at Indi.

"Thank you" Stacey said.

A few minutes later Stacey came back in.

"Brax is coming, thank you for being kind and please tell I am grateful for him letting me stay" Stacey said.

"You can wait in here if you want" Romeo said.

"No thank you, I'd like to wait outside, I like petting the cows" Stacey said smiling.

"Okay, bye!" Indi said smiling.

Stacey walked out and over to the cows. She heard footsteps and turned around to find Casey with Buddy.

"Casey! Who's this little fellow?" Stacey said, delighted to see Casey and the new addition to the Braxton clan.

"Buddy, I found him on the streets, anyway Brax sent me to pick you up cause I was 5 minutes away" Casey said.

"Oh ok, cool, can I walk him" Stacey asked

"Yeah, sure, hold him tight" Casey said handing her the lead.

"I will" Stacey said smiling.

"So, what's with you and Xavier?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"I seen you on the beach...do you really like him?" Casey asked another question.

"Oh...I don't know, he's a good guy, it's just, he's too clingy, even when I told him I was at Sasha's today he text me saying, wanna meet up" Stacey said annoyed, Casey laughed "Oh you think this is funny"

"I don't, I just laugh at...nothing" Casey said.

"No say it" Stacey said.

"At how, I don't know, everything" Casey said.

"Weird child!" Stacey said.

"You're more weird than I am!" Casey said smiling.

"Thank you" Stacey said.

"For what?" Casey asked, laughing in confusion.

"For making me feel better" Stacey said smiling.

"Any time amigo" Casey said smiling.

Xavier came up to them.

"Hey guys" Xavier said smiling.

"What do you want" Casey said.

"Casey stop being mean" Stacey told him.

"I'm going to head off" Casey said taking Buddy of her and walking away.

"What's his problem?" Xavier asked.

"I haven't a clue!" Stacey said and walked off with Xavier.

Later that night at 7:00 pm.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I'm all ready to walk out the door, Liam should be here any minute, I'll go out and talk to Brax for a few minutes, while I was walking out to the sitting room, I heard voices, familiar girl voice and Brax talking, I peaked out to see Charlie, how I despised her, I don't know why anymore though, guess she just has this personality that I absolutely HATE!...

"I better go but I'll call you later" Charlie said.

"Ok bye, love you" Brax said standing up.

"Love you too" Charlie said smiling and kissed him.

When Charlie left Stephanie walked out.

"What do we have here, a secret relationship...well that wouldn't be good for Charlie's career, now would it" Stephanie said smiling.

"You seen and heard?" Brax said, Stephanie heard the desperation in his voice.

"Yeah, I did, wouldn't want that secret getting out there, would you" Stephanie said, smiling deviously.

"Please Steph, if not for me, then..." Brax said.

"What, were you going to say Charlie...HAH I hate the bones of that girl" Stephanie said.

"Please, if someone else found out and it was the wrong person, maybe even Hammer, both Charlie and me would be dead!" Brax said, sudden realization came to Stephanie.

"Brax, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I won't tell anyone, I'm happy for you and Charlie" Stephanie said hugging Brax.

"Thank you, so what's up with you and Liam?" Brax asked, his smile slanted upwards a bit.

"Em, we're dating, I really like him though" Stephanie said.

"Well go for it" Brax said.

"I am, I have a date now, just waiting on Liam" Stephanie said.

"Ooh well, good luck" Brax said walking into his room.

Stephanie was sitting on the couch, waiting for Liam to come but by the time 11:00 pm reached she realized he wasn't coming, just then a drunk Heath came into the house, Stephanie was drunk to, he sat down beside her.

"You have a rough night?" Heath asked.

"If you call being stood up and rough night then yeah, what about you?" Stephanie said.

"Can't say" Heath said.

"Fair enough" Stephanie said.

Heath stretched over Stephanie to get a bottle of beer, but he stopped and stared into her eyes, suddenly they kissed each other, then Stephanie wrapped her legs around Heath's waist and brought her to his bedroom.

**Oh! Sorry if some topics in this chapter offended you, really really sorry, please don't stop reading, I promise you that abortion will NEVER EVER come up again! I guarantee it! I felt bad putting it in this chapter but I wanted to make it emotional and then at the end with Heath and Stephanie oooohh!**

**I can't think of any spoilers to give you, sorry but there will be Heath and Stephanie stuff!**

**Mary xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I know I only got 1 review ( Thank you Cy23 ) but I got a lot of story alerts and favourites so I'm updating for the last time till next week, I have to go back to school on Monday D-: I'm sorry there's not much Casey/Stacey/Brax/Charlie in this chapter, I wanted this to be based around the aftermath of Stephanie and Heath sleeping together so it's mostly Stephanie/Heath/Liam/Tegan in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be all about Casey and Brax and their women! enjoy this chapter, please R&R.**

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I woke up the with a banging headache this morning with the sun blinding me on the bit of curtain opened, I looked around my surroundings and noticed this wasn't Brax's room and I wasn't sleeping beside Stace...I was sleeping beside Heath! Then I noticed I had no clothes on under, I quickly grabbed one of Heath's black working shirt and put it on me, what have I done, what about Liam, well he stood me up so I couldn't care less about him, I was worried about Heath with Tegan, then there was a knock on Heath's door, I quickly hid under the bed, which was hidden by Heath's sheet which hung over the bed...

"MATE!" Brax walked in shouting at him.

"What!" Heath mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going out with Casey and Stacey, tell Stephanie in case she comes back from Liam's and wonders where she is" Brax said.

"Alright! Get out!" Heath mumbled and Brax left, a few minutes later Stephanie shot up from under the bed.

"What the hell, you frightened me, why are you under there!" Heath shouted.

"Shhh!" Stephanie shushed Heath.

"Fine" Hesth said, he noticed she was wearing his shirt.

"Did we..." Heath started.

"Yup" Stephanie said.

"Fuck! Do not speak of this again" Heath said annoyed.

"Oh no Heath, I'm just going to go and shout it out and let the world now" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"What?" Heath didn't get her jift.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" Stephanie said, there was a knock on the door.

Stephanie pulled her shorts up and walked out to answer the door to find Liam on the other side.

"What are you doing here" Stephanie said in disgust.

"Why are you wearing Heath's top?" Liam asked concerned.

"I had no pajamas, he let me use his top, now you answer my question" Stephanie said.

"I want to say sorry about last night, I was stupid not to come, I was scared that you would end up not liking me" Liam said.

"Well, that's not a very good idea, I hated you all last night, I think I would've prefered going on a date with you" Stephanie said, Heath walked out.

"Does he ever wear any clothes" Liam said to Stephanie.

"Leave him alone, this is his house, he could walk around naked and nobody could stop him" Stephanie said defending Heath.

"What's all this defending Heath now" Liam said.

"I was just saying it's his own house, I think you should go now" Stephanie said.

"But Steph" Liam begged.

"You heard the lady, get out" Heath said backing Stephanie up.

"Fine, I'll call you later" Liam said walking away.

"Don't bother" Stephanie shouted after him.

Stephanie closed the door laughing and sat down beside Heath.

"Thank you" Stephanie said.

"For what?" Heath asked.

"Backing me up with Liam" Stephanie said.

"I would've done with anyone, I hate Liam, he needs a hair cute too" Heath said, Stephanie playfully hit him.

"I'm dating him, don't rant on him too much" Stephanie joked.

"Oh ok, your majesty" Heath said getting up from the couch.

"About last night, what made you do it?" Stephanie asked.

"Could ask the same thing to you" Heath said.

"Liam standing me up, that's my reason, now tell me yours" Stephanie said walking over to him.

"I don't know" Heath said.

"Heath you can trust me, I've known you since you were born" Stephanie said, knowing she was 2 years old than him.

"Tegan's pregnant and she suggested getting an abortion, I am totally against the idea and I told her if she got one never to speak to me again" Heath said.

"OMG! So is she not getting one" Stephanie said concerned for her friend.

"Nah, I don't think so" Heath said.

"Then why are you still annoyed at her?" Stephanie asked.

"I guess, I didn't know Tegan would ever think of that option, I thought she was different" Heath said.

"Come on, every 17 year old girl who is pregnant thinks of that idea first, it just blows over though" Stephanie said smiling.

"You sure?" Heath said.

"I'm sure" Stephanie said smiling, Heath hugged her tightly.

"I think I should get changed before Tegan comes over" Stephanie laughed looking down at Heath's shirt.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea" Heath said.

Tegan was wearng her bra under the shirt so she just took Heath's top off and gave it to him before walking into her room coming out in a white string top.

"My own clothes feel good" Stephanie said walking out, Brax came back in from the beach with Casey, Stacey and Buddy.

"Hey Steph, where did you get up to last night" Brax asked.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Well you didn't stay here, you weren't in your room this morning and Stacey didn't hear you coming in last night" Brax said.

"Oh right" Stephanie said, she looked back at Heath "Em, nowhere, just stayed at Liam's after our date"

"Oh yeah stayed, you got some last night" Brax joked.

"No not with Liam" Stephanie said.

"What" Brax asked even more confused.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Stephanie said walking out the door.

"What's up with her?" Brax asked Heath.

"How would I know" Heath said and walked out.

"IS it just me or are they acting weird?" Brax asked.

"They're acting really weird" Casey said letting Buddy off the lead.

"I'm going to sleep" Brax said walking back into his room.

Tegan came and knocked at the door and Heath went out to answer it.

"Hey" Tegan said smiling about to kiss him until she saw something on his cheek.

"Hi" Heath said smiling.

"Is that lipstick on your cheek" Tegan said in disgust.

"What, guess so, didn't wash my face last night must be from you" Heath lied.

"No, I never wear this lipstick, you were with another girl last night, weren't you" Tegan shouted.

"I can explain" Heath said.

"Who was it, Stephanie?" Tegan said, Heath didn't answer.

"OMG IT WAS STEPHANIE, I HATE YOU" Tegan shouted and ran out, followed by Heath.

"TEGAN IT WAS A MISTAKE" Heath shouted running after her.

At Leah's house.

Liam's P.O.V.

I wish I wasn't so nervous about Stephanie and I just went instead of standing her up, I heard familiar foot steps walking in the house, I knew it was Stephanie...

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I walked into Liam, hoping he'll forgive me, Heath texted me saying Tegan found out so I might as well just tell Liam the truth now then let it ruin our whole relationship at a later stage, Liam came out to me...

"Hey, What do you want?" Liam asked smiling.

"To tell you the truth" Stephanie said.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Last night when you stood me up, I was really really upset, I got drunk on the couch, it was late around 11:00 pm, Heath came in drunk as well, he came and sat beside me" Stephanie started.

"Where is this going" Liam asked.

"We started talking, he reached over me to get a beer and I kissed him and then one thing lead to the next and..." Stephanie finished.

"You slept with him" Liam said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I just felt so low and that you didn't like me anyway so what's to lose" Stephanie said pleading with Liam.

"You slept with the one person I hate in Summer bay" Liam said.

"I'm living with him, he was the only one around, I could hardly sleep with Brax" Stephanie said.

"It's ok, I understand, It's my fault, I shouldn't have stood you up" Liam said.

"So you forgive me?" Stephanie asked perking up.

"Yeah, okay I do" Liam said smiling, Stephanie kissed him.

"Thank you" Stephanie whispered.

"Your welcome" Liam said smiling. "I better go" Stephanie said and ran out.

At Tegan's house.

Connie's P.O.V.

I told my baby that Heath one wasn't good for her, there was a knock at the door it better not be him, I opened the door to a girl wearing a Summer bay high uniform and carrying a school bag, she had long brown hair and blue eyes...

"May I help you" Connie asked the girl.

"Yes, is this where Tegan lives? We are doing a science project together and she asked me to come over here today to do it" The girl said.

"Oh ok, her room is up the stairs and to the left" Connie said letting the girl in.

"Thank you " She said and she ran up the stairs and knocked on Tegan's door.

"Come in" Tegan said, not expecting the person to come in was Stephanie!

"Hi Tegan" Stephanie said placing her bag on the ground, closing the door.

"What are you doing here? Where did you get the school stuff?" Tegan asked.

"I rented this awful dress and Heath lent me his bag, I'm here to explain things" Stephanie said, Connie came in.

"Would you girls like something to eat?" Connie asked.

"No thank you " Stephanie said.

"No thanks mum" Tegan said.

"Ok, I'll leave you girls to it" Connie said and left.

"I don't want to talk to you" Tegan said.

"Please, me and Heath sleeping together, it was completely my fault, I kissed him and he was drunk enough to go along with it" Stephanie said.

"How do I know that's true" Tegan said.

"I can't prove it to you but you just have to believe me, please if you're going to hate on anyone, hate on me, not Heath, he is punching himself for this" Stephanie said, her phone started to beep.

On the phone.

Stephanie: Hello.

Brax: Hey, Heath's been taken to hospital, he overdosed on pills and mixed them with alcohol.

Stephanie: OMG! Is he going to be ok?

Brax: I don't know, just get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Stephanie: Ok, I'm leaving now, keep me updated on how he is.

off the phone.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but Heath's hurt and I have to get to the hospital" Stephanie said.

"What?! What happened to him?" Tegan asked concerned.

"He overdosed, alcohol and pills, and now he's in hospital, sorry I can't stay any longer" Stephanie said and rushed out the door, quickly followed by Tegan.

"I'm going with you" Tegan said, grabbing her car keys, both girls jumped into Tegan's car and sped off.

At the hospital.

Casey is sitting in the room bored, waiting for Heath to come back in from surgery, Stacey texting Xavier what happened while Brax waits impatiently on Stephanie, Charlie showed up with Ruby.

Charlie's P.O.V.

I know I shouldn't be here but I need to be here to support my boyfriend, even if no one else knows we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I hugged him as a sign of telling him I'm here for him no matter what.

"I'm here for you" I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you" Brax whispered back into mine...

Ruby's P.O.V.

I walked over and sat beside Casey, I was worried about Heath yeah but Casey has taken a toll in my life, I don't have a crush on Heath anymore, Casey is the main Braxton I want!

"You ok?" I asked him sitting while I sat down.

"Yeah" Casey said to me bluntly.

"I'm here to help, you can confide in me if you want!" I said taking his hand, I could see Stacey looking over, l knew I made her jealous, it was a good feeling.

"Thanks" Casey said to me again bluntly.

"Well, I'm going to get some fresh air, wanna come?" I asked him.

"Nah" Casey said, Ok, I knew he was hurting but he didn't need to be so rude to me, I just left annoyed.

Heath was rolled back in from surgery.

"How is he doc?" Brax asked.

"He's stable for the moment but the next 12 hours will be touch and go, he might never wake up, he could drift in and out of consciousness but we'll just have to wait and see" The doctor said.

"Ok" Brax replied, as bluntly as Casey replied to Ruby.

"I'll leave you all to it" The doctor said leaving.

"Brax, I start a shift now so I better go" Charlie said smiling.

"Stay safe" Brax said hugging her.

"You stay strong" Charlie said and left with Ruby.

Tegan and Stephanie came running in.

"Heath!" Tegan gasped looking at his covered in tubes and wires, she hugging him.

"Is he okay?" Stephanie asked.

"He's stable at the moment but the next 12 hours are crucial for his recovery, at that he mightn't wake up at all" Brax said to Stephanie.

"WHAT!" Tegan shouted in shock.

"Calm down" Brax said.

"Hey Brax, Stacey and Cas, why don't we go walk around" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah come on" Brax said and walked out with Stephanie followed by Casey and Stacey who closed the doors behind him.

Tegan sat down on the chair beside Heath and took his hands.

"Please Heath, wake up, if not for me for our baby, I forgive you, I don't care if you slept with Stephanie, I get it you were annoyed with me but right now, we need to stick together..."

**Ooh POOR HEATH! Do you think Liam is just going to let it go like this? Will Heath wake up? All answered in the next chapter.**

**Spoilers.**

**-Hammer turns up again, Heath immobile Brax has to step up and take Heath's position.**

**-Stacey tells Casey the truth.**

**-Stacey tries becoming friends with Ruby.**

**-Someone else finds out about Charlie and Brax, but who?**

**Since you've now read the chapter, please give us a review!**

**Mary xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your reviews! I have a lot of ideas for this chapter, Especially to do with Stephanie and Heath/Tegan, but for now, let's worry about Heath and Tegan, we'll get to REALLY big Stephanie story line which will hopefully make you gasp with shock! It's coming up soon! I have things planned for Casey too! And Charlie/Brax so there's some exciting chapters coming up so stick in there cause we gotta...stick together...too cringy? Yes...no...yea! Ok I'll let you get reading the story now...please R&R...**

It's been 11 hours, Tegan has stayed by Heath's bedside the whole time, there was an hour left for Heath to wake up, or he mightn't wake up at all.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I'm not leaving this bedside until Heath wakes up, I don't want him to die while he still thinks I'm angry at him...heck I don't want him to die at all, we have this baby to look after, he can't just leave me, oh God please let him stay with me, you can't leave me now, not like this anyway...

Tegan was the only one in the room, the others had gone back to the house, she refused to go, she wasn't going to leave Heath, Tegan felt the hand that was in her hand move, Heath started grumbling.

"Tegan" Heath tried to say.

"Shh, don't talk Heath, you don't have to, but yeah it's me, I love you baby" Tegan said smiling, Heath struggled to lift his arm so Tegan got his arm and put his hand on her face, Heath smiled lightly "I'm going to call the doctors" Tegan tried to go but Heath wouldn't let her hand go.

"Please stay" Heath said, his speech getting better.

"But Heath, the doctor has to check you out!" Tegan said trying to reason with Heath.

"Please?" Heath said, Tegan just looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, I'm sure the doctors will come in soon" Tegan said smiling.

"Thank you" Heath said smiling, biting his lips.

"Do you want a kiss" Tegan said flirtatiously.

"How did you know" Heath said smiling bringing Tegan in for a kiss but the doctors came in, Tegan quickly pulled away from Heath.

"Oh Heath you're up, I didn't know, well let's give you a check up" Sid said, he checked his eyes and blood.

"So, how is he ?" Tegan asked.

"He's fine, the 11 hours of him being unconscious were good for him, it helped him heal much quicker, if he's lucky he'll be out by tomorrow" Sid said smiling.

"Thanks Doc!" Heath said and Sid walked out.

"So, Tegs, about Stephanie" Heath started.

"You don't need to bring that up, I forgive you, I understand Stephanie came on to you, you didn't go on to her, and you were drunk and annoyed at me, you didn't know what you were doing" Tegan said.

"Really, you forgive me?" Heath said, hope in his eyes, Tegan smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, I...no we, could've lost you, I don't want to lose you and you ending up dying while hating me, I don't want to fight again" Tegan said.

"Neither do I!" Heath said smiling, Tegan kissed him.

"I'm going to go call Brax, tell him you're awake" Tegan said smiling.

"It's late, he might be asleep" Heath told her.

"It's Brax, do you think he would be able to sleep with you in this condition, oh and I'm sorry for causing this" Tegan said and walked out to call Brax.

Heath's P.O.V.

I can't believe Stephanie told them she came on to me when I came onto her, I'm not going to say anything but Stephanie has changed, she's changed for the better, I'll have to thank her, I heard familiar footsteps coming into the room, when I looked up at the door I saw Bianca...

"Hi, I heard about your accident, are you ok?" Bianca asked sitting down beside him.

"How did you know?" Heath asked.

"I asked Stephanie how you were and she told me" Bianca said.

"Well, I'm ok, could be out by tomorrow" Heath said smiling.

"That's good, I've found someone else, so you don't have to be scared I might hit on you" Bianca said laughing.

"Really, who is it?" Heath asked smiling.

"His name is Jake" Bianca smiled, Heath sat up in his bed, hoping it wasn't the Jake he knew.

"Second name?" Heath asked.

"Pirovic, why?" Bianca asked.

"You have to dump him, he's trouble, remember Casey got kidnapped" Heath said to her, she nodded "Jake's the one who did it and his brother Hammer"

"Omg, I didn't know, I'll dump him as soon as I can" Bianca said.

"Don't tell I told you too, he'll just come after me and hurt me, he wouldn't do that to you" Heath said, Bianca nodded in shock.

"I'm going to head, get better Heath" Bianca said getting up.

"Alright, be careful of Jake" Heath said before she left, Tegan came back in.

"What was she doing here?" Tegan asked handing Heath a water.

"She's not a threat anymore Tegs, you should know I love you, I'm not thinking of her in that way, besides she's found someone new" Heath told Tegan.

"Oh really, who?" Tegan asked.

"Jake...Jake Pirovic" Heath said, his eyes filled with hatred, his body became tense, machines started beeping.

"Heath, it's ok, calm down, SID!" Tegan said calling Sid, Heath's body continued to tense up, Sid came running in.

"Tegan you need to leave" Sid said.

"No, I'm not leaving Heath" Tegan refused.

"TEGAN LEAVE NOW!" Sid shouted.

"NO" Tegan shouted back.

"SECURITY" Sid shouted, two big men came in and lifted Tegan out to the outside of the hospital.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE" Tegan shouted but they just walked away from her.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I can't believe they kicked me out of the hospital, could they even do that, I sat on the bench until someone came out and told me I had to leave the premises, I reluctantly left, walking the streets, it was dark, I wasn't in the mood to go back home to mum or the Braxton's house, mum would say _'I told you Heath was bad for you, you never got kicked out of places until you got with him'_ and then Brax would just bombard me with questions about Heath, which I wasn't in the mood for answering, so I just sat on the beach, looking at the waves, someone came over to me, I could see the shadow of them, they were behind me, it turned out to be Bianca...

"Can I sit down?" Bianca asked.

"Go ahead, it's a public beach" Tegan replied.

"Why are you here and not at the hospital?" Bianca asked, he saw Tegan was upset.

"Heath started to get all tense, I guess he was going into a seizure but then Sid told me to get out, I refused, he got security, I got told to leave the premises and now I'm here" Tegan said looking out at the waves.

"Ouch, that hospital isn't the best, but it isn't the worst, but they hadn't really a right to tell you to leave the premises" Bianca said.

"I know, now I'm not allowed go back for another month, stupid right, all I did was refuse to leave Heath and I shouted a bit, a month's pretty harsh" Tegan said.

"I know, let me guess, it was Sid, right?" Bianca said.

"Yeah, Sid, I hate him so much now, I mean he's a really good doctor but he's a pain in the you know what" Tegan said, she couldn't believe she was having a civilized talk with Bianca.

"I know, he's strong willed, like you, that's probably what makes you clash" Bianca said laughing, Tegan laughed too.

"Probably, here look at us, having a talk without even fighting or getting on each others nerves" Tegan said smiling.

"Yeah you're right douche bag" Bianca said smiling.

"Dumb blonde" Tegan said laughing.

"You're blonde too!" Bianca pointed out.

"Oh yeah your right...crap" Tegan said laughing.

"If you have no where to stay you could stay with me, Irene's out for the night and even if she is back she wouldn't mind having you" Bianca suggested.

"Really? Thank you" Tegan said standing up, holding out a hand to help Bianca up. They then walked to Irene's.

At the Braxton house.

Casey's P.O.V.

It was so good sleeping on a bed rather then a blow up bed, since Heath wasn't here I slept in his bed, so good! I was worried about him though, what if he didn't wake up, I wish Tegan called us so we can find out what's up! I heard my door opening, it was Stacey...

"You awake?" Stacey whispered.

"Yup" Casey said sitting up.

"You worried about Heath?" Stacey asked closing the door and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Yup" Casey replied again with the same answer.

"Casey, stop pushing me away!" Stacey said.

"I'm not, I'm answering you ain't I!" Casey said annoyed.

"Yup, you are" Stacey said making Casey with the 'Yup'.

"Now that's just mean mocking me" Casey said arguing with her.

"SO WHAT, I'm just trying to talk and you're being grumpy" Stacey said defending herself.

"Oh, sorry I'm not the most cheerful person in the room, that's you, sorry I can't be cheerful when my brother might DIE" Casey shouted, Brax walked into the room.

"Oi...it's 3:00 am in the morning, could you keep the noise down, Stacey, out" Brax said sleepily.

"Sorry Brax" Stacey said walking out.

"Brax, is Heath going to be ok?" Casey asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I honestly don't know Cas, but we can hope so" Brax said and walked out.

Casey's P.O.V.

Oh no! If Brax doesn't know if Heath's going to be ok, then how am I suppose to know myself, I looked up to Brax, he's suppose to know everything, if something was wrong, he'd know it!...

The next morning at Irene's house.

Tegan woke up on the couch of Irene's house, she woke up to Irene banging around in the kitchen.

"Sorry girlie, did I wake ya?" Irene asked apologizing.

"No you didn't, I really appreciate you letting me stay here" Tegan said thanking Irene as Irene handed her a coffee, sitting down on the chair opposite her.

"Anytime girlie, why didn't you go home or to the Braxton's house?" Irene asked.

"Mum would've told me Heath isn't good for me and Brax would've lectured me on Heath, I wasn't prepared to face either, I was going to sleep on the beach but Bianca came and said I could stay here" Tegan said to Irene.

"Young love, nothing's stronger and as for Brax, I understand how intimidating he can get" Irene said smiling.

"Oh I'm not afraid of Brax, I just didn't want to answer a lot of questions at midnight when I was tired after staying up all night at hospital" Tegan said smiling.

"Anyway girlie, I'm going to head to work, help yourself to anything in the fridge" Irene said standing up.

"Thanks Irene" Tegan said gratefully, lying back down on the couch to rest her eyes, but Bianca came out as soon as Irene left.

"Wake up sleepy head" Bianca said pushing Tegan gently, but Tegan fell off the couch.

"Jeez, you're really determined to wake me aren't you" Tegan said rubbing her head.

"Pretty much yeah" Bianca said laughing "Coffee?"

"Nah, I just had some, Irene made me some" Tegan said getting up and stretching.

"What, so you were just awake" Bianca said.

"Yeah, is that so interesting" Tegan said fixing her hair.

"Yeah cause I didn't need to push you, but it was fun" Bianca said smiling.

"I better get to the hospital, see can I get in" Tegan said fixing her clothes now.

"You want spare clothes, no offense, you spell bad too, why not hop in the shower" Bianca said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks" Tegan said smiling and went into the bathroom.

Bianca's P.O.V.

Finally she's gone, now I just need to find her phone, a-ha here it is, unlocking, messages:  
_Heath- I'm sorry Tegs, I didn't want to sleep with Stephanie, it just happened._  
Juicy!  
_Tegan- I DON'T CARE I HATE YOU FOR IT!_  
OH MY GOD!  
_Heath-Fine, but you know the reason why I was upset._  
Oh why?  
_Tegan- I know yeah, I'm pregnant, obviously you'd be upset cause I wanted to get an abortion but not anymore, I love our baby!_  
OMG SHE'S PREGNANT.  
_Heath-I'm going for a drink, don't even bother texting me._  
Ooh!  
_Tegan- FINE I WON'T!_  
Oh juicy, now for a little text of my own.  
I was about to hit send when I heard a voice behind me...

"What do you think you're doing?" Tegan said snapping her phone out of Bianca's hand.

"Nothing" Bianca said, a devious smile.

"What's this? '_Hey Heath baby, I love you in all, but I hate the hold you have over me, we're over, get better soon, love Tegs xxx'_ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Tegan shouted at Bianca in disgust.

"I'm sorry Tegs" Bianca tried but failed.

"Don't, I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Tegan said and walked back into the bathroom to get ready.

A few minutes later.

"Tegan, I'm really sorry, I would really appreciate if you don't tell Heath about the message" Bianca pleaded.

"I don't know why I shouldn't, but I won't because of the stress it'd put him in, you know if you actually sent that message, it could've put him under a lot of stress and he could've had another seizure...and died!" Tegan said to Bianca and then walked out, leaving Bianca to soak in the news jut giving to her.

At the Braxton house.

Casey and Stacey have taken Buddy on a walk, while Stephanie is gone to see Liam, So Brax decided to call Charlie to come over, as soon as she walked in the door he hugged her tight and kissed her.

"How I've missed you!" Brax said picking her up and spinning her, Charlie giggled.

"Brax! Put me down!" Charlie laughed.

"Shh!" Brax said smiling putting her down.

"Free house?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" Brax said, winking at her.

"Would love to" Charlie said smiling and Brax took her by the hand to the bedroom.

An hour later.

"Brax!" Stephanie shouted walking in the door "Brax!"

"I don't think he's here" Casey said letting Buddy off the lead.

"Hey, Steph, can I go see Xav?" Stacey asked, Casey walked away at the sounds of Xavier's name.

"Yeah sure, you going Cas?" Stephanie asked.

"Em nah, I'll stay here" Casey said.

"Ok, bye!" Stacey said and left cheerfully.

Stephanie walked into Brax's room, her room at the moment, but Stephanie screamed as soon as she saw the sight of Charlie and Brax, lying in bed.

"Y-Yo-You two are dating!" Stephanie screeched.

"Stephanie, please don't tell anyone!" Brax put his trousers on and went over to her and pleaded with her.

"Fine, I won't, I need to go" Stephanie said rushing out, a few minutes later Stephanie walked back in.

"By the way, change the sheets and Casey's in the front room" Stephanie said to Brax, looking disgusted at Charlie in her temporary bed and left again.

"Casey" Brax shouted in.

"What?" Casey shouted back.

"LEAVE!" Brax shouted, Casey grunted and left,

Casey's P.O.V.

I was walking down the beach, I was usually happy on the beach, but today I just felt sad, Tegan had given us no word on how Heath is, but I sure as hell hoped he was awake, I also wondered why Stephanie rushed out, Brax told me to get out, hang on a minute, why weren't we at the hospital! I'm going myself...

Casey ran in the direction towards the hospital, there was no point in calling Sasha, Xavier, Ruby or April, Sasha was with her new friend Rosie, Xavier well Casey wouldn't particularly want to be with Xavier, Ruby was with Vj and April was with Dex who just formed a new friendship, he was alone, at least his brother Heath wanted him...hopefully...

**Heath woke up! Tegan got kicked out! Bianca, what are you doing, Heath doesn't love you! Everyone enjoy Brax and Charlie?! Poor Casey feeling left out, all his friends are basically abandoning him! But at least he has Heath...or does he?**

**Next chapter-**

**-Charlie and Brax talk to Stephanie.**

**-Casey visits Heath, but is given some news, is it good or bad?**

**-Stacey and Xavier fight, do they break up?**

**-Stephanie takes up a teaching job in Summer bay high, as a music teacher!**

**Stay tuned(as they say in tv shows) for the next Stick together chapter!**

**Mary xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! As always thanks for all your reviews! Means a lot! Just thought I'd tel you Rosie is not the same Rosie that is in Home and away at the moment! Just a girl I made up and I couldn't think of another name, anyway here you go please R&R! Hope you like it too!**

Casey walks into the hospital to find Sasha upset and crying outside on a park bench! He went and sat over beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong Sash?" Casey asked.

"You know my friend Rosie" Sasha started.

"Yeah, why?" Casey asked with a confused look on his face.

"She drowned today! She was swimming, we were swimming, she had her surf board, I was swimming on ahead, then a big wave came, she got knocked over_ *Sasha's voice starts to crack*_ and and she drowned, I tried to help her Casey, I couldn't, the board was too heavy! THIS IS MY FAULT! MINE! If I didn't suggest going for a swim she'd still be here today!" Sasha cried, Casey just sat there in shock, he wrapped his arms around Sasha.

"I'm so sorry Sash! But it isn't your fault, you didn't make the board fall on her or you didn't cause the wave, when's the funeral?" Casey said comforting her.

"I just can't help thinking it's my fault, it's tomorrow, they want it done quick, she has no family here, only her mum and dad" Sasha said.

"Well, it isn't! Are you going?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I need to pay respect to Rosie and her family" Sasha said.

"Yeah I know how you feel, I better go see Heath, nobody is in there with him, I'll call you later" Casey said smiling and left Sasha feeling better about all that's happening.

Inside the hospital.

Casey's P.O.V.

WOW! Did not expect to hear that from Sash, I can't help feeling sorry for her, I know how it feels to lose a loved one! Ok, here goes, here's Heath's room!...

Casey walked in to find Heath asleep, Sid walks in slowly after to find Casey sitting down beside Heath.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" Sid asked checking Heath.

"Well nobody else is, he's my brother, somebody should be here for him" Casey said.

"He's lucky to have you" Sid said smiling at Casey, seeing how worried he is for Heath.

"How is he?" Casey asked.

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you, you're only ten, I'm suppose to tell an adult" Sid said not sure whether to tell Casey.

"You can trust me, if you do tell me first I won't tell anybody" Casey said looking up with pleading eyes.

"Ok Casey, I trust you, Heath is progressing well, but he does have some minor problems with the liver, the problem that's causing some seizures, he will be let out in the next week or 2 so we can just keep checking on him" Sid said to Casey.

"Ok, but he won't die, right!?" Casey said, Sid chuckled.

"No Casey, Heath won't die, it isn't that serious" Sid said smiling, his beeper went off and ran out to his next patient.

"Heath, Wake up now! Seriously Heath, I'm being serious, Brax will be mad if you won't!" Casey joked, but Heath started to stir.

"Casey?" Heath said.

"Yeah it's me, see you listened to me for once" Casey smiled.

"What?" Heath asked confused.

"Nothing, how are you feeling?" Casey asked.

"Sore, where's Tegan?" Heath asked.

"I actually don't know, I thought she would be here but she isn't, I'll go find her if you want?" Casey said to Heath.

"Em...yes please, I just want to be alone right now so you can go" Heath said, Casey felt upset but didn't want to shout at Heath.

"Ok, I'll go, get better soon Heath" Casey said and walked out.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Ok, here I go, into Summer bay high! I should tell you I got a job teaching music, I don't know how, but I was super excited! Did I just say super...I must be excited! I'm nervous but here we go!...

Stephanie walked into the music room, her first class was year 12.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

The bell just went! I'm so nervous, some of these students are 19! I'm only a year or two older than most of them, I doubt I'll have much control over them, but hopefully they'll be nice to me on my first day, the first one walked in...

The students walked in and took their seats, before Stephanie could even talk she got a hand up in the air to ask her a question.

"Yes" She said smiling looking at the girl with her hand up.

"My name's Millie, where's ?" Millie asked.

"That's what I was going to say, my name is , quit so I'm taking over" Stephanie said smiling.

"Do you know anything about music?!" Daniel blurted out.

"Excuse me" Stephanie said.

"Do you know anything about music?" Daniel asked again.

"Just because I'm from Mangrove river doesn't mean I'm stupid, give me your diary, now! Anyway class, I'm going to be teaching you a new song" Stephanie said smiling.

"I wasn't saying that" Daniel said quietly, Gina rushed in.

" !" Gina said catching her breath.

"What is it ?" Stephanie asked, a bit worried.

"I have good news for you, it's from the hospital" Gina said smiling.

"Really what is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Heath's awake!" Gina said.

"OMG! That's great, do you mind?" Stephanie said, nodding to the group of students.

"That's ok, I'll take this class for today" Gina said smiling.

"Thank you!" Stephanie said and ran out.

" , is and Heath going out?" Star asked.

"Star, he is a student, is a teacher so I hope not, get on with your work!" Gina said sitting down.

At the beach.

Xavier and Stacey are sitting on the beach, just talking.

"So...about you and Casey, what's going on there?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing but listen, I don't want a relationship at the moment cause I feel I'm kinda too young but when I'm older, maybe" Stacey said.

"This is really because of Casey..." Xavier said.

"Maybe, I don't know" Stacey said and she ran up the beach.

"Stace, come back!" Xavier shouted but she just ran away...

At the hospital.

Stephanie runs into the hospital and finds Heath alone in the room.

"HEATH!" Stephanie said and ran over and hugged him.

"What's this about?" Heath asked.

"I'm just glad you're alive and awake" Stephanie said sitting on the chair.

"I'm glad to be awake" Heath said smiling.

"I'm sorry for the quick visit but I only started at Summer bay high and I better get back, I have an English class in 20 minutes" Stephanie said feeling bad about leaving Heath.

"Ok, good luck" Heath said disappointed and Stephanie left.

At the Braxton house.

Casey walked in to see if Tegan was here, to his surprise she was, he went and sat beside her and just stared at her.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with Heath, it's obvious he only wants you there!" Casey said to her.

"I know, I got kicked out and I'm not allowed back in!" Tegan cried.

"Why?!" Casey said shocked.

"Stupid doctor told me to get out, I wouldn't but I got removed by security" Tegan said looking down.

"Well he's going to be in there for another week or two" Casey said.

"How do you know?" Tegan asked confused on how Casey knew this information.

"I wasn't meant to tell anybody this but Sid told me that Heath is doing well, but he does have some small problems with his liver, and that's why he has his seizures" Casey told her, betraying Sid's trust, Tegan hugged Casey.

"THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME!" Tegan said hugging Casey tightly.

"You're welcome" Casey said smiling.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Ok, after that encounter with Heath I had to get out of the hospital, it was VERY awkward! I just need to get back into teaching, I had English now, year 12 again! I'm just sitting down the seat, waiting for the students coming in, there's the bell, I watched as every student walked in and sat in their seat, I was just about to close the door when someone else came running in...

"Sorry I'm late " A girl said running in.

"Tegan, you're late" Stephanie said smirking.

"I know, I'm sorry miss" Tegan said not looking up.

"Tegan, meet me outside" Stephanie said and walked out.

"Oooh you're in trouble!" Nic mocked.

"Fuck off Nic" Tegan scowled and walked out, surprised to see Stephanie.

"What, what are you doing here?" Tegan asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you, why aren't you with Heath? He needs you in that hospital" Stephanie said.

"Steph, I got kicked out of the hospital, I wouldn't leave when Sid told me too and I kinda shouted and wouldn't leave and I got kicked out and not allowed back in for a month" Tegan said, looking depressed.

"Where were you these past days? Why didn't you come home?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll talk about it later, this isn't the place, you have a class to teach" Tegan said and walked back in, Stephanie followed.

"Sorry about that class, today we'll learn about...the poem 'growing, grown, gone' we'll answer some questions on it, evaluate it and get behind the true meaning, em you what's your name?" Stephanie said pointing to a guy at the back.

"Dylan" Dylan told her.

"Ok, come here Dylan, hand these out" Stephanie said smiling, Dylan smirked and walked up to her, he looked her in the eyes with his big blue sparkling eyes, he lingered when he took the sheets.

"I'm single" Dylan whispered in her ear.

"Hand them out Dylan" Stephanie said sternly.

Dylan laughed and handed them out, after 30 minutes the class was over and it was lunch time, Stephanie decided to have lunch at the diner with Gina, she was packing her stuff into the drawers in her desk and packing stuff in her bag, she noticed Dylan stayed behind, he made her feel uncomfortable, he was one of the older boys aged 18, the way he treated her earlier made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, nice class today" Dylan said smiling.

"Yes, I enjoyed teaching it Dylan" Stephanie said, Dylan walked closer to her.

"You're hot Ms.B" Dylan flirted, Stephanie felt extremely awkward.

"That isn't appropriate Dylan, get out of my class now!" Stephanie said pointing to the door.

"Fine" Dylan said, stepping closer, nearly lip touching close "But this isn't over"

Stephanie felt extremely uncomfortable, she relaxed when he walked out from the classroom, Gina walked straight in.

"You ready " Gina said.

"Yeah I am , please call me Stephanie" Stephanie said smiling.

"Ok Stephanie, call me Gina then, you ready to go" Gina asked starting to walk out the door.

"Yeah I am Gina, let's go, I'm starving! I have no classes until the last class of the day, little year 7's, they're cute!" Stephanie said walking out of the school.

"You think so, some of those kids can be tough! You have Romeo, Ruby and Indi in your class, do you know them?" Gina asked.

"Not sure on Romeo and Indi but I sure know Ruby!" Stephanie said, going into Gina's car.

"Well, Ruby's a nice girl, she'll show you around the school, I know you're pretty prioritised to the one class room but when she has a free period I'll ask her to" Gina said, not looking off the road while she was driving.

"Oh no, I can find my own way around" Stephanie said.

"It's a big school for someone new, just come around period 6 and I'll get someone for you" Gina said parking.

"Thank you" Stephanie said and got out of the car and they walked into the diner.

After an 1 hour at the diner.

"Yum! That lunch was delicious, are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything?" Stephanie said, wiping her hands with the tissue.

"No, not at all, my treat for your brilliant first day!" Gina said standing up, Liam came in and walked over.

"Hey guys" Liam said smiling.

"Oh Liam, I'm glad you're here, this is Stephanie Brooks, your replacement" Gina said smiling.

"Oh how dare you replace and take my job" Liam said acting annoyed.

"You quit, I can do what I like" Stephanie said smiling.

"Liam, what has gotten in to you" Gina said shocked at Liam's outburst.

"It's ok Gina, I know him, we're friends" Stephanie said smiling.

"Oh, ok, well I better go, see you at period 6" Gina said smiling.

"Yep, see you then" Stephanie smiled and when Gina left Stephanie kissed Liam.

"Young people these days can't keep their hands off each other for 5 seconds, if you ask me it's disgusting, having their tongues down one another's throats in a public cafe where there are little children" Colleen muttered.

"Do you have a problem, cause if you do say it to my face, don't be a coward and mumble it just loud enough that we could hear cause either way it's pretty rude so why don't you just shut the hell up and MIND. YOUR. OWN. BUSINESS." Stephanie said annoyed, Liam dragged Stephanie out of the diner and onto the beach before Colleen could reply.

"What the hell was that" Liam shouted.

"Don't shout at me, she was being rude" Stephanie shouted back.

"So what, you shouldn't judge people" Liam shouted

"You're judging me right now!" Stephanie shouted.

"I'm allowed, we're dating!" Liam shouted.

"You disgust me, I can't do this anymore" Stephanie said.

"Do what?" Liam asked confused.

"Us, I can't do us, I got to get back to school, don't call, text me, or do anything to try and get in contact with me" Stephanie said and she walked away.

At the diner.

Brax walks in and finds Stephanie crying at the back table, he walks over and sits beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brax asked, worried for his friend.

"Liam and I broke up, we weren't meant for each other, it's ok, I'm over it now, I have to go and apologize to someone" Stephanie said and got up and walked over to colleen.

"I'll get Leah to take your order" Colleen said.

"No, Colleen wait, I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I shouldn't have and it was wrong of me, is there anything you want me to do?" Stephanie said smiling.

"It's ok, I guess you and Liam broke up, sorry if I caused that and no, nothing particularly" Colleen said smiling.

"No no, it wasn't you, it wasn't meant to be with me and Liam, we're two different people, no biggie" Stephanie said trying to smile "Well, I better get back to work, cya!"

At the beach.

Casey's P.O.V.

Looking at the waves seems to always relax me, just sitting there looking, I'm going in for a surf, I took Brax's surf board without asking but I'm going to try it...here I go...

Casey runs into the sea and flops down on the surf board and starts swimming out into the sea, a big wave comes and knocks him off his board, he was about to swim up when the pointed bit whacked him on the head and knocked him unconscious...

**Ooh poor Sasha, having that hanging over her head, poor Heath, all he wants is Tegan! Liam and Stephanie are through, hope you liked the Charlie and Brax scenes! CASEY! Will he survive!?**

**On another note:**

**Who is really starting to hate Liam in home and away at the moment! I hate Tamara as well! So please never ask for her to be in my stories cause the answer will be NO! haha haha but how sexy is Casey looking? COURTNEY I HATE YOU!  
Anyway Review please!**

**Mar X**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, would like more but I'm happy with what I'm getting, just to let you know I update after I get at least two reviews! And Thank you Cy23 for being the 50th reviewer! Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!:-)**

Stephanie is walking along the beach, just to clear her head before she goes back to school, she looks out at the waves and sees a body out in the ocean...

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I was looking out at the ocean, then I seen it, a lifeless body floating, I looked closer, OMG IT'S CASEY! I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE! OMG THERE'S DYLAN, Oh God, I have to ask Dylan but it's my only choice.

"Dylan! Dylan!" I called while running up to him.

"Couldn't stay away, could you" Dylan smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"My sister's friend Casey is out there, see the body, please go save him" I begged, I didn't have to ask twice, before he tore his shirt off and ran in to the sea to save Casey, maybe Dylan wasn't so bad after all...NO I can't think like this, he's a student, I'm his teacher...

Dylan came running out after 5 minutes, Casey in his arms, Stephanie ran over to him.

"CASEY!" Stephanie shouted falling down beside him, she gave him CPR hoping to retrieve him, Casey started to cough, Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, she hugged Casey tightly.

"Thank God you're awake Cas, thought we lost you" Stephanie said, tears in her eyes.

"What Happened? OMG BRAX'S SURF BOARD" Casey said panicking.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, Dylan leaned closer to hear what Casey was saying.

"I took a lend of Brax's surfboard and thought it'd be fun to go surfing, but it didn't go to plan and I was being stupid" Casey said, nearly in tears, Stephanie stood up.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU WERE BEING STUPID, YOU COULD'VE DIED! What made you do it?" Stephanie shouted annoyed, Dylan grabbed her hand.

"Go easy on him , he could've died but he didn't, that's what matters" Dylan said looking her in the eye, Stephanie caved and hugged Dylan and cried into his shoulder.

"I love Casey, he's like a brother to me _*Pulling away from Dylan and turning to Casey*_ You know how Heath is, he's in a terrible state, because of Tegan, and we don't even know why he did it, which is killing Brax, so please tell me why you did it" Stephanie said to Casey, Casey stood up.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, SOMETIMES PEOPLE DO STUPID STUFF WITH NO REASON AT ALL, THAT'S WHAT I DID! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Casey shouted and ran off up the beach.

"I tried, I tried to help, listen thank you for saving him" Stephanie said turning to Dylan.

"It's no bother at all, I wasn't going to leave him to die" Dylan said smiling.

"Well, you better get ready for school, which I should be heading to work now, see you later Dylan, don't forget your homework" Stephanie said smiling.

"Come on, I saved Casey's life, I shouldn't get homework" Dylan joked.

"Em...nah, I'll be cruel, hurry up Dylan, wouldn't want you to be late" Stephanie said and turned around and walked away.

Stephanie is walking up the beach when this dog jumps up and knocks her down, then another girl runs up to her.

"Tá bron orm!" The girl said getting the dog off Stephanie.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked.

"Is mise Nicky! Tá bron orm, tá mo madra sceitimíní agus Mo madra ag léim an daoinne!" Nicky said laughing at Stephanie's confusion.

"What!?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Hehehe, I said: I'm sorry! My name is Nicky, I'm sorry, my dog is excited and my dog jumps on people! I like to speak Irish to mess with people's heads here, I moved here 2 weeks ago from Ireland" Nicky said smiling.

"Oh right, you speak English! Nice, what's his name?" Stephanie asked.

"Her name is bubbles" Nicky said, Stephanie was petting the more calmed dog, she looked down at her clothes.

"Shoot, I got to go get changed, nice meeting you Nicky, Slán!" Stephanie said and ran off home to change, Nicky put Bubbles on her lead and walked down the beach.

Nicky's P.O.V.

Stephanie seems fun, nice and friendly, I had to confuse her speaking Irish, I walked past this guy, he had a lot of tattoos, I stopped pretending to look at the ocean but I was looking at this one tattoo on his hand...

"Cara do mo chroi...friend of my heart!" Nicky said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Brax asked, after hearing her.

"Oh sorry, I was looking at your tattoo, thinking it's strange for an Australian to have an Irish tattoo, omg you must be Irish! Is mise Nicky, tá me i mo chonaí Saxon Avenue, Ca bhfuil tú i chonaí?" Nicky asked.

"What, I'm not Irish, I just love the Irish language and Cara do mo chroi is the only thing I know, so what did you say?" Brax asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I done this to another girl called Stephanie, I need to stop it, I'm not in Irish class anymore! Or I'm not teaching it either! I said my name is Nicky, I live on 29 Saxon Avenue, where do you live?" Nicky told him.

"Oh you met Steph, she's my friend and really 29 Saxon Avenue, looks like we're neighbors! I'm 31 Saxon Avenue, anyway I'm going for a surf, see you later" Brax said and ran into the ocean.

"Weird, bye neighbor" Nicky said quietly to herself and then she walked off.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Here goes, year 7 aren't that bad, I have control over them and least none of them would try flirt with me...

The students started filling up the seats then, Ruby, Romeo and Indi walked in, Ruby Romeo and Indi sat down, Stephanie was closing the door and was surprised to see Casey, she walked out to him.

"Cas, I wasn't expecting to see you here, you sure you're feeling up to school" Stephanie asked worried, Casey just growled and walked away, Stephanie was shocked.

"Sorry about that class, there was rubbish on the ground" Stephanie said walking back in "Ok, I'm , I don't know all of you so we're going to play a little game, I throw this ball and whoever it lands on has to come up and tell us a bit about themselves, luckily there's only 12 in the class it won't take that long"

Stephanie threw the ball down the back and a blonde guy caught it, he walked up to the front of the class.

"Hi, em I'm Romeo and I like surfing" Romeo said and then he threw the ball to Indi.

"Hi, I'm Indigo or Indi, I like animals" Indi said smiling then she threw it to this blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Sam, I like dogs" Sam said smiling and threw the ball to another person.

"I'm John, I like cars" John said and threw the ball, they done this until it hit the last person, which was Ruby.

"Hi, I'm Ruby and I like doing my hair" Ruby said and gave the ball to Stephanie.

"Thanks guys, I'll try remember those names, you can take your seats" Stephanie said smiling.

In Casey's classroom.

Casey is sitting beside April who notices the lump and cut on his head.

"OMG! Casey are you ok, you have a lump and cut on your head, what happened?" April asked concerned.

"Surfing accident" Casey told her.

"You need to get it looked at, let me see" April said, Casey leaned his head over to her.

"Ow!" Casey moaned.

"Sorry! It looks ok, but it could be infected, you need to go to the hospital!" April said.

"I-I can't" Casey muttered.

"April and Casey stop talking!" said.

"Sorry" April said smiling.

"Why can't you" April started again when the teacher looked away.

"Heath's in hospital, I don't want to put more worry on Brax, not that he's worried about Heath, he hasn't even been to see him" Casey said.

"Well, I'll take you!" April said.

"We're ten, they would need our parents or guardians permission to do anything to me" Casey said to her, she slumped down.

"April, Casey this is the last straw, April swap seats with Summer" said.

"I'll get Bianca to bring us" April said and walked away.

"Hey Casey" Summer said smiling while sitting down.

"Hi" Casey muttered.

"What's up your hole" Summer said annoyed.

"Leave me alone" Casey said and with that Summer didn't try talk to him again.

At the hospital.

Sid's P.O.V.

I've been worried about Sasha, she doesn't seem right, I know Rosie drowned and she's sad, but there's something more, anyway I have good news to tell Heath, he can get out today, the seizures have slowed down and there's no sign that there will be another one so I guess he will be ok to go home...

"Heath, are you ready to go home" Sid said walking in smiling.

"Seriously!" Heath asked sitting up.

"Seriously, you're fine to go home, the seizures have settled and the drugs are out of your system" Sid said smiling.

"Aw great" Heath said getting up, he was pretty steady on his feet after being in his bed for days.

"Yeah, get dressed and we'll sign you out" Sid said smiling and walked out.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Thank God school's over, too bad I didn't get that tour, think I'll just look around now, all the teachers are gone, so is Gina and the students...

An hour later.

This school is great, huge too! I'll just grab my stuff and head home, I seen someone move around in my classroom, I walked in carefully, opened the door slowly, but my thoughts of it being an axe murderer was gone when I say it was only Dylan...

"What are you doing here Dylan?" Stephanie asked.

" , can you tutor me, I need extra help if I want to pass" Dylan said.

"Of course, I'll do it, I don't have a home here at the moment but we can do it here, everyday for a hour after school, if that's ok with you" Stephanie said smiling.

"Perfect, thanks Ms.B, here let me take these for you" Dylan said taking the books she was going to carry.

"Thank you!" Stephanie said walking out.

They walked to the doors and Stephanie tried to open them, Dylan could see she was struggling.

"Em, everything ok?" Dylan asked.

"No! The doors won't open! They're locked!" Stephanie said panicking.

"So you mean we're locked in?" Dylan said.

"Well we're not locked out are we" Stephanie said cheekily.

"Sorry..." Dylan muttered.

"No, don't be, I have my phone, I'll call Gina" Stephanie said and took out her phone and tried to call her. "Crap! No signal"

"Now what are we going to do" Dylan asked confused.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here..."

At the Braxton house.

Charlie is sitting on the couch waiting for Brax to come out of the shower, she decides to go in with him though.

"What are you doing in here" Brax asked smiling,

"I need a wash" Charlie smirked, Brax kissed her wet lips and slipped his hands down her thighs, they spent another 20 minutes in the shower and they got out.

"I have to go to work" Charlie said drying herself.

"Oh so you just leave me" Brax said smiling, grabbed her gently by the waist.

"Brax, I have to go" Charlie said smiling.

"Fine" Brax said kissing her neck.

"Let me go!" Charlie said trying to pull away.

"Fine, but we'll finish this tonight!" Brax said smiling kissing her lips and Charlie left.

20 minutes later.

Brax heard someone come in the door and instantly thought it was charlie.

"You're back quick" Brax said walking out smiling.

"Em, no I wasn't, I was at the hospital for like a week" Heath said.

"Mate, sorry I didn't get a chance to go up to you" Brax said apologizing.

"What, women problems that you couldn't even visit your own brother! Casey even visited me" Heath said.

"Wow, what do you mean Casey visited you" Brax said.

"He came on Wednesday, least my 10 year old brother cares!" Heath snarled and walked into his room. Brax couldn't help but feel guilty.

At Summer bay high.

Dylan and Stephanie are sitting at the door, waiting for somebody to come.

"Let's face it, we're stuck here for the night!" Dylan said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Dyl" Stephanie said.

"Did you just call me Dyl, a nickname?" Dylan said laughing.

"Maybe I did, you call me Steph!" Stephanie said.

"I always call you but if you want me to call you Steph then I will" Dylan said.

"You can call me Steph, but in class or in school it's !" Stephanie warned him.

"Ok Steph, I know that obviously" Dylan said smiling, looking down.

"Is there anything wrong?" Stephanie asked, looking at how Dylan's mood changed, she moved nearer to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Dylan said, Stephanie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You can tell me if there is something wrong, I am like people's personal councilor yet when I have problems nobody wants to listen!" Stephanie joked.

"Well how about you tell me your problems and then I'll tell you mine" Dylan said smiling.

"You have yourself a deal" Stephanie smiled, holding out her hand for Dylan to shake it.

"Ok, me and my boyfriend, well I was dating him, nothing serious, were in the diner and then Colleen started bitching about us kissing, so I stood up for myself and I was just like here say to my face, but then he dragged me down to the beach and was practically judging me and I broke up with him cause I hate people who judge me and if they're suppose to love me, they won't judge me, now enough of my rant, your turn!" Stephanie admitted, she couldn't believe she was telling a student this.

"Ok, I live on my own, just outside Summer bay, I live on my own cause my dad left me and my mum to fend for ourselves, my mum's name was Stephanie or Steph, this day 2 years ago she died in a car crash, we were fighting, I was just shouting at her for no reason that day, she stormed off and drove off, over the speed limit, she was gone for 2 hours and then I got the call" Dylan said, tears forming in his eyes "The call to say my mum was hurt in a car accident and she is in hospital, they couldn't do anything so they just turned off her life support"

"Dylan! I'm so sorry, It wasn't your fault, people fight but she forgives you I bet, I bet she's looking down on you all the time, thinking 'look at my son, I'm so proud of him, he's grown up to be the perfect boy I wanted, I love him' and she's smiling, tears of joy in her eyes, don't blame yourself for something you weren't there to do" Stephanie said hugging him.

"Thanks Steph" Dylan said smiling, Stephanie wiped the tears from his eyes with her finger, he moved in and was about to kiss her when the doors swung open.

"GINA!" Stephanie shouted moving away from Dylan and standing up.

"What are you's doing in here?" Gina asked.

"We got locked in, thank you for coming" Stephanie said smiling and she grabbed her books and ran out, Dylan ran after her.

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"What was what?" Stephanie asked confused.

"We nearly kissed" Dylan said.

"Yes, and it can never happen again! Understand" Stephanie said walking away.

"No, I like you" Dylan said running after her.

"JUST STOP! I don't like you, even if I did, I'm your teacher so leave me alone!" Stephanie said walking away, leaving Dylan hurt and upset...

**Ooh! Please review!**

**Mary xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry guys, there's no spell-check in this chapter, too much homework to do and am really tired! So hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the start of a BIG Tegan/Heath and Stephanie storyline! So things are gonna heat up! Please read and review!**

It's been two weeks since Heath's been home and Stephanie lashed out at Dylan. Today is Heath and Tegan's 3 month scan, they can finally tell people about the baby, about their little bub!

Tegan's P.O.V.

I'm so excited for my scan, I get to see my little baby, unlike the first scan, which was just to make sure I had a baby in me, I am happy, I just want to go and see him or her already!...

"Heath!" Tegan called "Let's go Heath!"

Heath walked out in his boxer shorts and his hair was messy, he was laughing at how excited Tegan was.

"Baby, it's 10:00 am, our appointments not till 2:00 pm, come back to bed" Heath said smiling.

"Nah, I'm already dressed, I'm going to go on a walk" Tegan said and kissed Heath goodbye.

At Leah's house.

Stephanie is walking up the drive way, nervous about meeting Liam for the first time, she knocked on the door, Vj answered it.

"Oh hi, is Liam there?" Stephanie asked.

"who are you?" Vj asked.

"Stephanie, Liam's...em...old friend" Stephanie said awkwardly.

"Ok" Vj said and he went to get Liam.

"Hey" Liam said when he saw her.

"Hi" Stephanie smiled, there was a silent pause.

"So what do you want?" Liam asked.

"Oh right, yeah, I want to become friends again, I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to get back to either, I just want to be friends" Stephanie said.

"I don't know Steph, you broke my heart" Liam said, then a brunette girl came running out.

"You coming back to bed Liam?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Not now" Liam said awkwardly.

"You've moved on already, did you ever love me" Stephanie said annoyed and ran away, Liam ran after her.

"Steph!" Liam shouted, grabbing her arm.

"What, shouldn't you be up there with the bitch" Stephanie said annoyed.

"I did love you, but you broke me heart, I wanted to forget about you, she was the first to come up" Liam said.

"So what Liam, I don't care about you anymore, I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Stephanie shouted.

Stephanie ran down the beach, she sat on one of the dunnes and started crying. A guy that was tall came over to her, she didn't look up.

"If you are Liam, I already told you, leave me alone and if it's a person I don't know, fuck off you weirdo and stop staring at me" Stephanie said, the way she said it really showed she was from Mangrove, the guy just laughed.

"I must be pathetic, you don't even know me, or the story and you're laughing at me" Stephanie said, still not looking up, the guy sat down beside her.

"I do know you though!" He said, Stephanie looked up and smiled.

"Dylan!" Stephanie said happily.

"Yeah, oh by the way, I don't think you're pathetic, what did Liam do" Dylan said smiling.

"Nothing, being the prick he usually is, oh I'm sorry about before, when I said the mean stuff to you, I guess karma got me" Stephanie said, faking a smile.

"Yeah, I always hated him if that helps, oh forget about it, I didn't mind" Dylan lied "Want to go get coffee?"

"Em, not right now, and I are going out tonight, another time though" Stephanie said standing up.

"Fair enough" Dylan said, Stephanie hugged him.

"Bye Dylan" Stephanie said and walked away, Dylan smiled to himself and walked the opposite way.

At Summer bay primary school.

April and Casey are walking to their next class, which was business and they saw Sasha at her locker.

"Hey Sash" Casey said walking up to her, she was crying "April, do you mind?"

"Oh no, of course not, I'll see you in class" April said and walked away.

"Are you crying about Rosie?" Casey asked, Sasha just nodded her head, Casey pulled her into a hug.

"I miss her, it should've been me!" Sasha cried.

"What no! It wouldn't be any better if it was you, you can't change what happened but you can't blame yourself either!" Casey said still hugging her.

"You mean it? Thanks Cas" Sasha said smiling.

"I better get to class, do you want me to walk you to yours?" Casey asked smiling.

"Sure" Sasha said smiling and he walked her to her class.

At the hospital.

Heath's P.O.V.

OMG! Can't believe I'm here today, I'm going to love this baby with all my heart! I will protect him or her, I will give the baby all I can get, I can feel myself getting teary eyed so I'm going to shut up now...

Heath watched as Tegan lifted her top, revealing a tiny bump.

"Wow, you can start to see the bump now!" Heath said smiling.

"I know, I hate it!" Tegan moaned.

"Well I love it" Heath said kissing the bump. Tegan laughed and pushed his head away when Sid came in.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Sid asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think we are" Tegan said smiling, Heath grabbed her hand.

"No! We are definitely ready!" Heath said smiling, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Ok, this gel will be cold at first!" Sid warned Tegan, Tegan squealed get the gel on but soon relaxed when she got used to it.

"Do you hear the heartbeat?" Heath said excitedly, Tegan could see the love and excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah I hear our baby, our baby!" Tegan said, her eyes locked o the screen.

"Where exactly is she?" Heath said, Tegan turned around.

"You said she!" Tegan said smiling at Heath.

"oh, yeah, I didn't want to call our baby 'it' " Heath lied.

"Are you sure it's just cause you want a girl?" Tegan said smiling.

"Ok, I want a girl, you know, I would be so protective over her, I'll love her, I want to be someone's hero, someone who she can depend on" Heath said confessing how he felt about the baby.

"Heath! I love you!" Tegan said in awe, she has never seen this side of her boyfriend before.

"There's your baby" Sid said pointing to a dot on the screen.

"OMG! Heath, she's so small!" Tegan said, this time in awe of her baby.

"She's tiny!" Heath said, his eyes were locked onto the screen, they were full of amazement.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Sid asked, Heath and Tegan looked at each other.

"We haven't really discussed this" Tegan said.

"Do you want to?" Heath asked Tegan.

"I'm not sure, what about you?" Tegan asked.

"I'll leave you two to discuss it" Sid said and left.

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" Tegan asked.

"Em, sure, but you know, I would love a daughter, I'd call her Alysha, but I wouldn't mind a son either but I can handle with the baby being a surprise" Heath said smiling.

"Heath, I love you so much, do you know that? I also love Alysha" Tegan said smiling.

"Did we just get a baby girl name?" Heath said smiling.

"I think we did, but we'll just have to wait and find out whether we have a girl or not" Tegan said holding Heath's arm.

"Yeah, so we're waiting?" Heath said making sure.

"Yeah, we're waiting" Tegan said and kissed Heath's cheek.

At Charlie's house.

Brax walked in and knocked at the door, Charlie answered it.

"Hey Charlz" Brax said about to kiss her but she pushed him away, he looked confused.

"What are you doing Brax! Ruby go get a shower!" Charlie shouted into Ruby.

"Thought she was a school?" Brax said.

"_She_ is sick! Come back later, she has the doctors in a few, so bye Brax" Charlie smiled biting her lip.

"OK, I'll be back at nine" Brax said and gave her a cheeky kiss and left.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

This thing with Dylan, it can't, least the day's almost over, I have a girly night out with Mathilde, the new teacher! Can't wait! I haven't been out in ages, it'll be fun! Here's the last class coming in...Dylan's class...

"Hey guys, how are we all today?" Stephanie started, there were a lot of moans and grumbles.

"Hm...well today's going to be a fun class, since I'm in a good mood, we're going to watch a movie, since this is music, we're watching 'Grease' because I'm a fun teacher, enjoy" Stephanie said, all the students faces lifted up, Stephanie put on the film and sat down the back at a spare table, she wondered why Dylan wasn't here, not that she cared.

Everybody was singing along to grease when Dylan walked in.

"Stay out there, I need a word" Stephanie said getting up and going out to him.

"What up?" Dylan said.

"You're late, care to explain why" Stephanie said.

"Wasn't bothered to come, you can say I don't have the expertise in music" Dylan said dryly.

"I don't care, you come to my class on time, detention!" Stephanie said.

"Please, my mam will kill me" Dylan said begging her.

"Wait, I thought your mam was dead?" Stephanie said confused.

"Em...my...em...my godmother, I call her mam cause we're so close" Dylan said.

"Dylan, detention, get into class now!" Stephanie said annoyed but then the bell went.

"Guess I can't, seeya Ms.B!" Dylan laughed and walked away, Dylan had a secret, Stephanie wanted to know what it is!

At Summer bay primary.

"So you ready?" Casey asked Sasha.

"Yeah, thanks for offering to walk me home, well to the bus" Sasha said smiling.

"Anytime, we'll just have to wait on April" Casey said smiling.

"Of course, speak of the devil, here she is now" Sasha said pointing to April.

"Hey guys, you ready?" April said smiling.

"Yeah, you ready Sash?" Casey asked, Sasha closed her locker.

"Yeah" Sasha said smiling.

Later that night.

Stephanie is in her black body con dress, black high heels and straight hair with a side fringe, checking herself in the mirror, she leaves to go into the kitchen, Heath and Tegan are sitting on the couch, talking about something, then Brax comes in and goes to the fridge.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Tegan said smiling, standing up Heath staying behind her holding her waist.

"What have you done?" Brax said worried.

"We didn't do anything mate, we have some news" Heath said smiling.

"I'm...pregnant...before you say anything I know we're only 17, but we can handle this" Tegan said.

"What the hell mate, what were you thinking, you're 17-" Brax got cut off by Stephanie.

"That's amazing Tegan, right Brax" Stephanie said looking at Brax.

"Yeah, fine amazing, congratulations, I'm going to bed" Brax said and walking back into his room.

"Don't mind him guys, he'll get over it" Stephanie said smiling.

"But he's right, what were we thinking" Tegan said.

"We weren't, we didn't want this but now that it's happening, we'll love that baby" Heath said.

"Well, congrats guys" Stephanie said hugging Tegan and then Heath.

"Where are you going tonight?" Heath asked.

"Girly night out with Mathilde" Stephanie said.

"Have fun" Tegan said, Heath and Tegan went to their bedroom leaving Stephanie alone, Stacey and Casey were at the farm.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

To think about it, Stacey and Casey spend a lot of time at Sasha's house, even more these past few weeks, hm...I wonder what's going on, oh look! It's 9:00 pm, better get going to meet Mathilde at Angelo's!...

At Angelo's.

Mathilde's P.O.V.

The part I hate is the waiting, why can't she just hurry up, I mean, come on Steph, you're always early for school yet you can't arrive on time for this, oh wait, what if she's not coming, crap, I'll be sitting here like a fool! Oh wait...never mind, she's here...

"You took your time" Mathilde said to Stephanie while she was sitting down on the bar stool next to her.

"Sorry, room-mates just told me amazing news! Wish I could tell you" Stephanie said.

"Ok, fair enough, so what do you want to drink?" Mathilde asked.

"Em...a beer" Stephanie said.

"Ooh, I'll have a cocktail, a beer for Steph here" Mathilde said ordering.

"You looked surprised I said 'beer', you don't think I'm the type of lady to get a cocktail, I'm a man, in a girl's body" Stephanie joked.

"Oh oh! And your real name is Stephen, not Stephanie!" Mathilde said not coping on to Stephanie's joke.

"Maddy! I'm joking, I drink cocktails, I just want a beer tonight instead!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Ooh right, sorry Steph, but...I would totally support you if you wanted to change your gender" Mathilde joked, Stephanie playfully hit her.

"Maddy! Anyway, we need boys! No, men!" Stephanie said smirking.

"You're right!" Mathilde said looking around "What about him?"

Mathilde pointed to a guy with short light brown hair and stubble.

"Nah! Not rough enough" Stephanie said laughing, this went on all night until it was time to go home.

"Hey! Steph" A drunk Mathilde said.

"Yeah" An equally drunk Stephanie said.

"I'm going home with him, you'll be alright to get home" Mathilde said.

"Yeah, sure, have fun" Stephanie said smiling, wobbling, while walking out she saw Dylan, looking at her, she smiled at him.

Stephanie was stumbling home to the Braxton's house, walking by a forest when someone came up, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into the forest...

**Ooh Tegan and Heath, how adorable! Heath is really showing his affectionate side when it comes to the baby! Could something happen to tear that up? It's all revealed in further chapters! Stephanie! What do you think happens to her? Who do you think done it? The answer will probably shock you, it's revealed in the next chapter after this!**

**Mar x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Thanks for the review! this is the chapter you find out what happened to Steph! Sorry it's shorter than usual but Enjoy:-) please R&R**

Stephanie woke up the next morning in the middle of the woods, she had a huge headache, but unfortunately she remembers what happened the night before.

At the Braxton house.

Heath is making Tegan and his own breakfast when Stephanie came running in crying her eyes out. Heath dropped the bowl he was holding in shock. Heath ran over and touched her arm, she shrugged it off quickly.

"what's wrong Steph?" Heath asked worried.

"I don't want to talk about it" Stephanie said shaking, Heath moved nearer to her "get away from me! Don't touch me!" Stephanie shouted shooting up.

"Steph, what happened?" Heath asked.

"I'll tell you, but not here, can we go in to your room, alone?" Stephanie asked still in tears.

"of course!" Heath said and he followed Stephanie into his room.

"So, what's up? Why didn't you come home?" Heath asked sitting down.

"I didn't come home because...because" Stephanie started, tears streamed down her face "it's because I got raped"

Out in the kitchen.

Tegan is worried about Stephanie and heath, she still didn't trust them together after they slept together, suddenly heath came running out of the room.

"Heath! You'll get yourself killed" Stephanie said trying to drag him back.

"what's wrong?" Tegan asked worried.

"I'm going to kill hammer, that's what's wrong!" Heath shouted.

"heath please, you'll wake brax" Stephanie pleaded.

"that's a good idea" Heath said and banged on Brax's bedroom door, brax swung it opened annoyed.

"What the hell heath" Brax shouted.

"I think Stephanie has something to tell you" Heath said, Brax was about to tell Heath to blow off but he saw how tense Heath was, he followed Heath out to see Stephanie in floods of tears.

"what's happened?" Brax asked worried, he walked over to Stephanie and tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"What's happened?" Brax asked confused.

"She has a reason for not coming home last night" Heath said, tension building.

"I wasn't worrying about Steph, she went out with Mathilde" Brax said.

"well you should've been worrying" Heath said annoyed, Brax hadn't seen him this annoyed in a long time.

"just tell us what happened" Brax said calmly. Stephanie looked to Brax, then to Tegan and then Heath she took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was Hammer...I remember, I could never forget his face, he...he...he raped me" Stephanie said, crying, Brax got up annoyed.

"I'm going to kill him" Brax said and he punched the wall.

"Please, don't get into this, I don't want you two to get hurt, I couldn't deal with it knowing I caused you to get hurt" Stephanie said, Tegan still didn't say anything, Stephanie turned to her.

"please Tegan, help me calm them down" Stephanie begged.

"I agree with them, Hammer has to pay for what he did to you" Tegan said.

"NO! IT'S MY PROBLEM, YOU DON'T GET INVOLVED" Stephanie shouted and went to run out but stopped in her tracks.

"what's wrong?" Brax asked walking closer.

"I-I-I can't go out, he could be out there, no, no no no, NO!" Stephanie shouted and ran back into Brax's room.

"Steph, Heath's going to stay here with you, I'm going to find...Casey, make sure he's ok" Brax lied, he was really going to go find Hammer!

At Sasha's house.

Casey, Sasha and Stacey have just woken up and are out having breakfast.

"I had a really great night last night" Stacey said smiling.

"so did I!" Casey said, chomping on His food.

"aw, we should do this again! Only the there of us" Sasha said, slowly chewing her food, unlike Casey.

"This is delicious! Thanks !" Stacey said, enjoying her food.

"My pleasure Stacey, I'm glad to have both you and Casey around to the house" Sid said smiling, there was a knock on the door.

A few seconds later Tegan came in the door.

"Hello , I'm here to collect Casey and Stacey" Tegan said as casual as anything.

"Could you come back later, they are only having their breakfast, Sasha has this hold day planned" Sid said, Tegan's phone rang.

**On the phone.**

**Tegan: Hey, what's up, did you find him?**

**Brax: No. Could you go to the farm and ask Sid could Casey and Stacey stay at his tonight, I doubt Steph would want Stacey seeing her like this.**

**Tegan: Thank God you called, I'm just here, I was going to collect them. Better go, call me as soon as you find him, he needs to die.**

**Brax: Will do, bye.**

**Off the phone.**

" , change off plan and I'm really really sorry to have to ask this, but could Stacey and Casey stay here again, something happened last night, something unmentionable, Brax doesn't want them in the house" Tegan told him.

"What exactly happened?" Sid asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I can't tell you..." Tegan said "can you take them or not?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty a serious" Sid said.

"It's really serious, thanks Sid!" Tegan said and left.

"Yay! You're staying here tonight!" Sasha squealed.

"I want to know what's wrong, what if it's about Steph" Stacey said worriedly.

"But what if it's about Brax or Heath...NO I CAN'T STAY HERE WHAT IF MY BROTHERS ARE HURT" Casey said worriedly!

"Now, now Casey, I bet they're ok, nobody's hurt, just relax, you too Stacey" Sid said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine" Casey said reassuring himself.

At Wilson's beach.

Brax just arrived at Wilson's beach, he knew Hammer and the group of idiots he hung out with will be there and to no surprise when he got there they were there, one of them bragging about a shitty little car.

Brax's P.O.V.

I had to admit, I was nervous going up, but that little shite hurt my friend, I'll get him back, so here I go, God help me...wait! There's Nicky! What's she doing with these, I better help her out...

"Oi! Hammer!" Brax shouted walking over, Hammer jumped on the inside a little.

"Braxton" Hammer said, stepping out of the crowd, Brax shoved him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO STEPHANIE, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE" Brax shouted.

"Aye aye, calm down Braxton, I'm sure my brother here did nothing wrong, did ya mate?" Jake said stepping in "Boys, go down to the beach, leave us and the Braxton alone"

"Oi, Nicky, come 'ere" Brax said, Nicky walked over to them.

"Yeah" Nicky said smiling.

"You don't want to hang about with these dogs, they're bad news" Brax said.

"Could say the same thing about you" Hammer said.

"Shut it you! Hop into my car, I'll drive you back to summer bay" Brax said, Nicky nodded and walked to Brax's car.

"Now, Hammer, why don't you tell Jake what you done to Stephanie" Brax said annoyed, that moment a car pulled up and the guy who jumped out of it was Heath.

"How a ya boys, do we have a problem here?" Heath said smirking, he just wanted to punch Hammer in the face.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Jake said.

"As if you don't know, do you think we're that gullible, HAMMER SPILL NOW OR YOU'RE A GONER" Heath shouted.

"Fine, Jake, I rapped Stephanie" Hammer admitted with a smiled on his face, this cracked Heath and he punched Hammer in the face, leaving him with a sore eye and nose.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! WELL IT ISN'T!" Heath shouted.

"Hammer, what the hell, you messed up...rapping that girl...why didn't ya kill her afterwards though" Jake joked, this time Brax lashed out and punched Jake.

"This isn't over!" Heath shouted.

"See you next time Braxton's" Hammer said and walked off.

In Brax's ute.

"Nicky! Don't ever hang out with those dogs!" Brax said annoyed.

"Why? They seem nice" Nicky said.

"They kidnapped my younger brother and shot him in the arm and then just last night Hammer raped Stephanie!" Brax informed her.

"Oh my God! Oh mo Dia" Nicky said, she was so shocked she went back to speaking Irish.

"Yeah, do you understand now!" Brax said, he was now driving.

"I feel sick, is Steph ok?" Nicky asked concerned.

"No, not really, she's all shook up, she says she remembers everything, poor girl" Brax said.

"Can I go to your house, I can't go home now" Nicky asked, Brax just nodded.

At the Braxton's house.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I'm trying to cheer up Steph, but come on, if what happened to her happened to me, I wouldn't be able to be cheered up either! Oh thank God here's Heath!...

Heath came storming in followed by Brax and Nicky.

"That scum Hammer smirked when we said it to him, so I punched his head in! And then Jake smirked to so Brax knocked him out! I swear, this isn't over!" Heath said walking over to Tegan.

"He got what he deserved" Tegan said and kissed Heath on the lips.

"No he didn't! He deserves more, that was only the start of it!" Brax said annoyed, Nicky came in and sat beside Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie, it's Nicky, remember or should I say 'Dia duit Stephanie, tá sé Nicky' " Nicky tried to make Stephanie smiled but she didn't budge "Well, I'm really sorry for what happened to you, if you need me I'm next door! I better go before my dog eats everything, get better!" Nicky said and left.

Brax let her out and said "I swear! Hammer will die!" ...

**I'm so so sorry if I offended ANY of you! This is gloomy I know, but it's interesting, right? Anyway please review and again sorry if I offended you! **

**Mary xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for ALL your reviews, got such good feed back on the last chapter, hopefully I'll get as much feedback on this chapter too! Thanks to YOLO-YODO for telling me Charlie got raped before cause I didn't know that! I didn't watch the show then! Only started watching it last April! Enjoy this chapter and please please R&R, much appreciated, thanking you, enjoy!**

At the farm-house.

Stacey's P.O.V.

I'm the first one up, well I didn't sleep, so I came out to the cows, I named my favourite one 'Millie', Sasha said it was ok to name one and I picked my favourite one, she has a big brown spot on her back and she's the friendliest, she always comes over to me and I feed her grass, anyway I'm out here to clear my head,there could be something wrong with Stephanie! I heard footsteps behind me, I quietly groaned to myself, but when I turned around it was Dex...

"You really like cows, don't you!" Dex said smiling, he went over and petted Millie.

"Millie's ok, for a cow, you should like cows, you own them!" Stacey said grinning.

"I do like cows, they give us milk, which gives us cheese, which makes our lasagne taste better, cows are great!" Dex said, in his usual tone.

"Cows do play an important role in our society" Stacey said, plucking some grass up from the ground to feed to Millie.

"What's your favourite animal?" Dex asked.

"Em, dogs, you?" Stacey said, not taking her glance of Millie.

"Dogs, they're clever, act like humans sometimes, man's, or in this case, girl's best friend, loyal, trustworthy, I see why you like them, mine has to be sloths, they just laze around all day, not a care in the air" Dex said smiling.

"You're funny, and weird, and nice" Stacey said looking down "Oh and by the way, I like dogs cause they're cute!" Stacey said and walked back into the house, into Sasha's room.

At the Braxton house.

Brax's P.O.V.

I'm worried about Steph, I mean, she hasn't been out of the room since yesterday when I went to confront Hammer, she needs to east something, anything! I'm going to bring in a sandwich to her...

Brax went and knocked on Stephanie's door, when he didn't get an answer he just walked in, he found Stephanie cuddled up under the blankets, she wasn't asleep though!

"Steph, I made you a sandwich" Brax said sitting on the side of the bed, Stephanie sat up.

"I don't want anything to eat" Stephanie said.

"You have to, or you'll die, I don't want that, you need to keep your energy up!" Brax said, Stephanie groaned and took the sandwich.

"Thank you! Where's Stacey?" Stephanie asked.

"Casey and her are at Sasha's house, Sid let them stay again last night, I figured you wouldn't want Stace to see you like this?" Brax said, Stephanie hugged him.

"Thank you" Stephanie said smiling.

"You're welcome, I have to go speak to someone, but I'll be back later" Brax said, he hugged her and left.

At Charlie's house.

Charlie's P.O.V.

Ok! Seriously, I haven't seen Brax in AGES, this is killing me! Should I call him? No, I don't want to be pushy, but what if he thinks I'm ignoring him, omg, omg there's a knock on my door, what if it's him, omg I have just opened the door and it's him! He pulled me into this amazing kiss, that was held back for way too long, he's so gentle, yet so rough...

"What was that for?" Charlie asked smirking.

"I haven't seen you in ages and that is long over-due" Brax said smirking.

"So true" Charlie smiled.

"I have a favor to ask you" Brax said looking down.

"Anything" Charlie said smiling.

"You know the way you were...you were raped?" Brax said awkwardly.

"I don't like talking about that, what's your point?" Charlie said, getting uncomfortable.

"Stephanie, she, she was raped 2 nights ago, could you talk to her, tell her things do get better?" Brax asked.

"Oh my God! Of course, lets go now!" Charlie said grabbing her keys, Brax nodded and followed her out.

At the diner.

Tegan and Heath are at the diner getting breakfast, they were eating when they heard a commotion.

"Hey! Girlie, there's no dogs allowed in here" Irene shouted.

"I'm just asking Heath and Tegan something" She shouted back.

"No! Get the dog out now!" Irene ordered.

"I'll be back in a sec" Heath said and left.

"Heath!" Nicky said, desperation in her voice.

"let's go outside Nic" Heath said taking the dog lead.

outside the diner.

"What's all this about?" Heath asked.

"I wanted to know how Steph is" Nicky said.

"She's, to be honest, not going that great but you barely know her, why are you so concerned?" Heath asked.

"I'm just concerned, that's all...it wouldn't be very nice for that to happen to anyone" Nicky said, fidgeting.

"Sure, anyway, I better get back to my girlfriend and date so bye" Heath said and walked back into Tegan.

"I was starting to think you abandoned me" Tegan said smiling.

"What, never!" Heath said sitting down.

"Crap!" Tegan muttered.

"Hello, Tegan and Heath" a voice said walking over.

"Good morning " Tegan said, faking a smile.

"G'day" Heath said in a different tone to Tegan.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Gina asked.

"Em, we weren't up for it" Heath said telling the truth, knowing it would make Gina annoyed.

"Don't mind him, my...cousin died and I have to take it all in and Heath is helping me get through the day" Tegan lied as confidently as Heath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, I'm here if you need me, take as much time off as you need" Gina said, she looked at Tegan with a commiserating look "I better head back to the school, but my thoughts are with you and your family"

"Thank you " Tegan said, trying to look sad.

"Bye " Heath said, looking as equally sad.

When Gina was out of sight Heath had an amused look on his face, Tegan smirked.

"I'm very sorry about the death of your cousin " Heath joked.

"Terrible, I'm going to miss Jeremy" Tegan smiled.

"Poor ole Jerry! Ah well, what can you do" Heath smirked.

"Let's get out of here before we bump into anyone else" Tegan said standing up, her bump was showing a little bit but she could tell people it's just a little bit of fat.

"Look at that bump!" Heath said, looking on in amazement.

"She's pregnant!" A voice said behind them, loud enough so the whole diner could hear, Tegan and Heath cringed, they turned around to find Coleen.

"Coleen!" Heath moaned, he looked back at Tegan who was obviously distressed that everybody in the diner knew.

"Come on baby" Heath said and wrapped his arm around Tegan and walked her out.

On the beach.

"I can't believe Coleen! She just blurted it out, I'm so embarrassed Heath, I can never show my face in there again!" Tegan cried.

"So what, people know you're pregnant, they were going to find out sometime or another! Coleen can go stuff herself, this ain't gonna throw us! We stick together, no matter what, let's get back and see how Steph is though" Heath said smiling, Tegan smiled a little bit and hugged Heath tightly.

At the Braxton house.

Charlie's P.O.V.

Ok, I can't back out, I agreed to do this, I need to help her out, ok, here I go!...

"Go ahead into her, be strong!" Brax said and kissed her forehead.

Charlie knocked on Stephanie's door and went in.

"Hey Steph, I heard what happened" Charlie started, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Is Brax gonna tell everybody! Just leave me alone!" Stephanie shouted.

"I'm here to help, I know how you feel, I know exactly how you feel, what you're thinking and just how horrible it is" Charlie said, looking down, Stephanie sat up.

"You don't know! You don't understand!" Stephanie shouted.

"I do! Because I got raped!" Charlie admitted.

"OMG! How did you handle it?" Stephanie asked.

"I done the exact same thing as you, but then I realized, I had to get away, so I moved away from the place I got raped and moved here, to Summer bay, I'm glad I picked here, because I love it here, I don't have nightmares of it here, I forget about it here, that's my advice, get away for a few months, if you want, I mean you can stay here and we all will help you!" Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Charlie" Stephanie said, smiling for the first time that day.

At Sasha's house.

Casey's P.O.V.

I'm in Sasha's house, usually I'm happy here, get away from my life, but now I just want to go home, what if there's something up with Heath and Brax, or Stephanie! I need to know what's going on...

"Casey, Brax is here for you and Stacey" Sid said.

"Ok, thanks for having us " Casey said smiling "Bye Sash!" Sasha hugged him and then Stacey said and did the same thing as Casey.

"Thank you , you're very generous letting us stay two nights in a row!" Stacey said and left behind Casey.

Brax's P.O.V.

I watched as Casey and Stacey jumped into the ute, Casey in the front, Stacey in the back, poor Stace, the state Stephanie's in will definitely upset her, what will Steph say to her, I guess we'll just have to wait and see...

At the Braxton house.

Brax, Casey and Stacey have just pulled up, Brax told Stacey to head on in.

"Why can't I go in Brax?" Casey asked.

"Something happened to Stephanie, that isn't nice, but you can't say anything to Stacey, act normal around Stephanie, it isn't nice what happened and she's pretty shook up about it!" Brax said.

"What happened to her Brax?" Casey asked.

"I'll tell you another day, when you're older" Brax said.

"Can I ask you something Brax?" Casey asked.

"Sure mate, fire away" Brax said.

"When you like a girl, what should you do?" Casey asked.

"Em, you should tell her, but, it would be better if you waited for a few years, live your childhood" Brax advised him.

"But what if she won't wait for me, because she doesn't like me?" Casey asked.

"If you're on about Stacey, she'll wait, if it's another girl, you just have to believe mate!" Brax said smiling.

"Yeah...thanks Brax, let's go in" Casey said smiling.

Inside the house.

"I'm ok Stace, I got robbed that's what happened and I was pretty shook up about it!" Stephanie lied.

"Oh okay!" Stacey said believing her, just then Heath and Tegan walked in.

"I'm glad you're all here, Brax, Tegan, Heath, Casey, Charlie and Stacey, well you're apart of this, so come here" Stephanie said, Stacey went over to her and Stephanie wrapped her arm around her.

"What's going Steph?" Brax asked.

Stephanie took a deep breath and said "Thank you Brax and Heath for letting me stay here, and Brax for giving me your room and moving in to Casey's, it was very generous of you, but Charlie talked to me earlier, she made me realize, I will never get over what happened, if I stay here all the time, this place, just reminds me of what happened, I can't stay here anymore, not right now anyway, so that's why, I'm leaving Summer bay"...

**So more people know about Tegan's pregnancy, stupid Coleen! Stacey and Dex becoming friends, but it won't be for long as Stephanie wants to leave the Bay! What do you think about that?! Is she doing the right thing?! How will everyone react!?**

**Next chapter-**

**-Everyone's reaction to Stephanie wanting to leave the bay.**

**-Someone unexpected comes knocking on the Braxton's door, about what?**

**-Dylan finds out about Stephanie leaving when Stephanie goes to tell Gina, what will happened there?**

**Mary xxxx**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**


	25. Dont cry,this is a new beginning for you

**Hey guys! Bit disappointed with the amount of reviews, only got one(thanks Cy23), that's why I didn't post so quickly! So if you want the chapters to be up quickly review review review! anyway hope you like this chapter, please read and review!**

_"...So that's why I'm leaving Summer Bay"_

As soon as they all heard Stephanie's confession their faces filled with shock.

"What! You can't just leave!" Brax said annoyed.

"Steph, there has to be another option" Heath suggested.

"Steph, Heath's right, and I'm sure our baby would love to know his or her's only aunts!" Tegan said to her.

"You...you can't! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Stacey shouted and ran out.

"I'll go after her" Casey said and ran out after her.

"Brax, maybe it's best, that's what I done, that's why I cam here" Charlie informed him.

"IT'S MY CHOICE ANYWAY!" Stephanie said annoyed.

"Fine, if that's what you really want then, I guess, I can't stop you" Brax reluctantly said, Heath nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys! I need to go do something but I will be back!" Stephanie said and left.

At the beach.

Casey ran down to find Stacey and Dex sitting on the beach, Casey ran down to them.

"Hey, Dex you can go now" Casey said sitting beside Stacey.

"Right, I was just leaving!" Dex said, Stacey stood up.

"Bye Dex, as you know I'm leaving, this is probably the last time we'll see each other, so have a good life, I'll miss you!" Stacey said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, but until then goodbye" Dex said smiling, Stacey hugged him and he left, Stacey sat down beside Casey again.

"So...I guess you're upset that you're leaving" Casey said, looking at his feet.

"I don't want to leave! She only got robbed!" Stacey cried, Casey put his arm around her.

"It's only for a little while, then you can come back, it's an adventure! Think of it as...as a...as a mission!" Casey said enthusiastically.

"I will come back, right?!" Stacey said.

"Yeah, course you will" Casey said smiling.

"Then I guess it's worth a try, but I will miss you so much Cas!" Stacey said.

"I'll miss you too, but you have to move on, it's to help Steph, will we go back? Are you ready?" Casey said.

"Yeah, let's go back" Stacey said and Casey helped her up and together, they walked back to the Braxton house, for the last time.

At Summer bay high.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I'm going to miss this school, everything about it, it was fun, I'm going to miss the memories, Gina, Mathilde, the students...the students...Dylan...

At Gina's office.

Stephanie knocked on Gina's door and Gina welcomed her in.

"Oh hello Stephanie, glad to have you back! The students have missed you!" Gina said to Stephanie smiling.

"I would love to be back for a long time, but I can't, unfortunately, I'm leaving town" Stephanie sadly said.

"Oh...why? You only came back?" Gina said, now slouched in her chair.

"I'd rather not explain but I just want to thank you for everything, giving me my first job that I actually liked! Being so kind to me, most people hear I'm from Mangrove River and they run a mile away but you, you stood by me, you listened to me, you were kind to me! Thank you again, but I got to go now!" Stephanie said, almost crying.

"It's my pleasure, I would've done anything, are you sure I can't change your mind" Gina said standing up.

"Nah, my mind's made up, bye Gina" Stephanie said hugging Gina.

"Good luck Stephanie" Gina said smiling, Stephanie nodded thanks and left.

Stephanie was walking to her classroom...old classroom...to get her books and personal possessions when a voice caught her attention.

"Long time, no see!" the voice called.

"Mathilde, how are you" Stephanie said smiling, Mathilde walked up to her.

"Good and yourself?" Mathilda said smiling.

"Not so good, I'm leaving town today!" Stephanie said looking down.

"What! Why?" Mathilde said.

"After my night out, I got raped" Stephanie whispered, Mathilde's face dropped and filled with shock.

"MATHILDE!" A man called.

"What! OMG! You should've called me! I've got to go but you call me, text me, email me at any chance you get, good luck wherever your going!" Mathilde said and hugged Stephanie quickly and ran off.

In the classroom.

Stephanie was packing her things when year 12's started filling up the seats in the classroom.

"Hey miss!" Shannon said happily.

"Good afternoon Shannon, I have some news class...I have given up my teaching job and leaving town, I will no longer be teaching you!" Stephanie confessed, Dylan perked up.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked.

"That doesn't matter Dylan, I have to go now, thanks for being a great class, I'll miss you all!" Stephanie said and walked out.

Stephanie was walking down the corridor when someone called her back.

"Stephanie" They said.

"Dylan" Stephanie said turning around.

"Why are you leaving?" Dylan asked.

"I just can't stay here anymore Dylan" Stephanie said, looking down, Dylan moved closer.

"Does this mean I'll never see you again" Dylan said.

"Yeah, probably" Stephanie said, not daring to look in his eyes.

"Then there's something I want to say" Dylan said.

"And what's that?" Stephanie asked.

Dylan moved around awkwardly before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately, Stephanie was about to pull back but she kissed back, Dylan pulled back.

"I'll miss you!" Dylan said, looking depressed.

"You better get back to class, bye Dylan" Stephanie said and walked down the corridor.

At Leah's house.

Leah is cooking hers, Liam's and Vj's dinner, when she heard a knock on the door, she opened it to find Stephanie standing at the door.

"Hello Stephanie, I never thought I'd see you again! Liam's in his room if you want him" Leah said smiling.

"Thanks Leah!" Stephanie said and walked through the house to Liam's room, before she knocked she listened, he was singing one of his new songs.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I never thought I'd be here again, but I don't want to leave when things with me and Liam still isn't fixed, I don't want to leave things on a bad note, so I have to, I'm going to knock, but what if he has that girl in there, maybe it's a bad idea...oh shit he's opening the door...

Stephanie was panicking a bit because Liam was opening the door, but it wasn't Liam, it was the girl who broke them up.

"Em, what do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize Liam was busy, I'll just go" Stephanie said, about to walk away.

"Steph, wait" Liam said, Stephanie turned around to see Liam standing at the door, the girl looked pissed, she just walked away, Stephanie walked into Liam's room and Liam closed the door after her.

"So...why did you come here?" Liam asked sitting on the bed.

"I came to patch things up" Stephanie said.

"If you want to get back together, I can't, sorry, I'm in a relationship" Liam said.

"No, I don't want to get back together, what I mean by patch things up is that I want to become friends again, I'm leaving town and I don't want to leave without making up with you" Stephanie said, Liam sat up.

"What do you mean you're leaving town! Why?" Liam asked, Stephanie started tensing up and crying, Liam ran over and hugged her.

"I got raped" Stephanie cried.

"Steph...tell me you're lying" Liam said shocked.

"I wish I was!" Stephanie cried, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Steph, is there anything I can do to help?" Liam asked.

"No, not really, unless you can change the past" Stephanie said, wiping her tears.

"Well, I wish you luck wherever you're going" Liam said smiling.

"Oh I'm going to Darwin, far away yeah, but I want to get as far away from the guy who raped me as possible, I better go Liam" Stephanie said.

"Ok, good luck" Liam said, Stephanie walked to the door "Don't become a stranger"

"I won't, I promise" Stephanie said and with that she left.

At the Braxton house.

"Well, Are you excited Stace?" Tegan asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I am" Stacey said smiling.

"It's an adventure, why wouldn't you be!" Heath said sitting beside Tegan.

"You're very generous, giving up your life here to help Steph get better" Brax said leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, she's my sister, I kinda have to be!" Stacey said smiling.

"Well, I think you should know, you're going to become an aunt, well I'm pregnant and you're practically family so yeah" Tegan said smiling, Stacey hugged her.

"Thank you and congrats!" Stacey said, at that moment Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm going in to pack the stuff we have" Stephanie said walking straight into Brax's room, Brax followed her.

In Brax's room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Brax asked Stephanie who was opening the suitcase.

"NO! Brax I'm not, I'm leaving and I'm leaving someone, I like behind!" Stephanie said.

"Who is?" Brax asked.

"Dylan...my old student" Stephanie said.

"What the hell Steph! He's younger than you!" Brax said.

"He's 19, I just, I dunno, he was way too flirty when I started, then his real side showed, and I loved it! I mean, he was so caring and sensitive, I feel in love Brax!" Stephanie said, nearly in tears.

"You really like this dude, don't you!" Brax said.

"I do Brax" Stephanie said shoving some clothes in a suitcase.

"I'll be back later" Brax said and left.

20 minutes later...

Stephanie was still in Brax's room packing when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" She shouted, she was facing away from the door, she heard someone come in and walk up to her, she turned around to find Dylan.

"DYLAN!" Stephanie exclaimed, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, he hugged back.

"Nice to see you too" Dylan said smiling.

"How?" Stephanie asked confused as how he is here.

"Brax!" Dylan said smiling, Stephanie blushed, Dylan kissed her, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just surprised" Stephanie said smiling, she kissed him back.

"I need to finish packing" Stephanie said smiling, Dylan stepped away from her.

"Ok" Dylan said smiling.

10 minutes later...

Stephanie had finished packing, with help of Dylan and was know out in the sitting room saying her goodbyes.

"Tegan, I'm going to miss you soo much!" Stephanie said hugging Tegan.

"I will call, text, and when this baby is here you better come for your godson or god-daughter's christening" Tegan said smiling.

"What, me as godmother! Thank you!" Stephanie said hugging Tegan then hugging Heath.

"I'm gonna miss you Heath, but I'm sure this isn't the last time I'll see you" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah, you can never escape the Braxton clan!" Heath said pulling away from the hug.

"Bye Cas! I' going to miss you! Be good!" Stephanie said kneeling down to hug Casey.

"Bye Steph, good luck!" Casey said smiling, Stephanie smiled back, then she moved to Brax.

"Brax, Brax Brax Brax, what am I going to do with you! Thanks for letting me and Stace stay, sorry she's being a brat and won't come in to say bye" Stephanie said hugging Brax.

"Anytime, tell her bye from all of us" Brax said smiling.

"I will" Stephanie said, Stephanie then walked outside to Stacey, Brax, Tegan, Heath and Casey followed her.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked, Stacey nodded "Go get in the taxi, I'll be there in a bit"

Stacey nodded again and ran and got into the car. Stephanie turned around to Dylan, she hugged him, she cried into his shoulder, he wiped her tears away from her face.

"Don't cry, this is a new beginning for you" Dylan said smiling, Stephanie nodded.

"I love you" Stephanie said smiling.

"I love you too" Dylan said smiling back, Stephanie quickly kissed Dylan and headed to the cab.

"Bye!" Stephanie shouted to all them, they all waved back and watched as the taxi took Stephanie and Stacey away from Summer Bay...

**GOODBYE STEPHANIE AND STACEY!:-( What do you think of that?!**

**Next chapter be expecting-**

**-Casey is depressed.**

**-Tegan and Heath go for yet another scan.**

**-Charlie and Brax move on in their relationship**

**Mar x**


	26. You tried baby, you tried!

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! Thanks for your reviews! Updating quickly cause I had this chapter done and couldn't wait to post it! Mainly Heath and Tegan but I promise there will be more Casey and Brax in the next chapter! I wanted to show you how close the baby has brought Heath and Tegan and how much Heath has changed, anyway bye! Please read, review and just enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Brax's P.O.V.

It has been 2 months since Steph and Stace left, it's been quiet without them, things are only starting to get back to the way it was before they came, not that Casey is going to run off again, but I am worried about him, he's been depressed ever since they left, he was like this when we first moved to Summer Bay, he didn't want anything to do with anyone, I was made out to be a criminal taking him away from his best friend Stacey, but he got over after a while, he just needs time, as for Heath and Tegan, they've been doing great, all Heath talks about is the baby, now they're going for their third scan today, Tegan is six months, she's big! she waddles a bit too, but she doesn't like anybody bringing that up! Heath has been waiting on her night and day, I'm surprised at Heath in this aspect, I never thought he would be so into it! Both Heath and Tegan have left school without taking the HSC, I tried to talk them out of it but I couldn't and I just let them be, Heath has been picking up all sorts of clothes, pink ones mainly, ones that would be way too big! He's picking up clothes that are for babies aged 6 months for a newborn! He's hopeless but you can't help laugh at him, no matter how many times Tegan tells him 'DO NOT GET BABY CLOTHES THAT ARE PINK AND DON'T GET CLOTHES THAT ARE FOR 6 MONTH OLD BABIES!'...I decided to give up and let them be, as for Charlie and I, we have been going great, nobody knows, we've been keeping the secret; the longer we keep it a secret the better! It's been easier to have these 'secret encounters' since I have rented the motel, some alone time for Charlie and I! …

"HEATH! How many times have I told you not to buy pink baby clothes!" Tegan shouted at Heath, Heath walked out.

"I can't help it, I'm excited! I want a baby girl!" Heath said.

"So do I, but you don't see me going crazy buying pink things! I would love to just go out and have a shopping spree where we just buy a load of baby clothes, knowing what the gender is, but we agreed, we want it to be a surprise!" Tegan said, Heath went over and awkwardly hugged her, since the baby bump is big it's difficult for them to hug, Heath gave Tegan a quick kiss.

"I've got to get to the restaurant, but I'll meet you at the hospital at 3:00 pm for the scan, goodbye Ms. Callahan!" Heath said smiling and left, Tegan just laughed.

At the beach.

Casey's P.O.V.

Here I am, sitting...hiding...on the beach, I should be in school right now but I ditched, I don't want to go there, yeah I'll see Sasha and April, but Sasha will bombard me with questions on how Stacey is and I wouldn't know how to answer them, I haven't told her that Stacey has left, that she will never be coming back, she has a new life now, probably new friends, friends that are better than me and everybody else here...probably forgetting all about us...yeah...she's forgotten about us, shit I think Brax is here...

Someone went and sat down beside Casey, Casey looked up to find Dylan, looking out at the waves.

"I miss them too mate, but we can't just mope all the time, we got to move on, let's face it, they're probably gone forever, we can't do anything about it, we got to keep strong, and not ditch school" Dylan finally said.

"But I miss Stacey! I want her back, Stephanie only got robbed, she didn't have to leave!" Casey cried.

"I know mate, come on, let's head to school" Dylan said standing up, putting his head out to Casey, Casey stared at it then reluctantly took it and got up and started walking to school.

At Summer Bay high.

Dylan walked into his English class, he took a seat at the back of the classroom, waiting on the new teacher, a female walked in.

"Oh look, there's a new teacher Dylan, going to hit that too" Nic mocked.

"Shut up Nic!" Dylan hissed.

"Good day class, I'm Ms. McDonald, I'm your new English teacher, I'm replacing Ms. Brook!" Ms. McDonald said smiling.

"Nobody likes you!" Dylan shouted from the back.

"Excuse me sir, there is no need for your comments, this is your first warning" Ms. McDonald said, Dylan kept quiet for the rest of the class.

At Lunch.

It was 2:00 pm and Casey was sitting outside eating his lunch alone, until Sasha and April came over.

"Hey Cas" They both said sitting down.

"Hey" Casey gave a dull reply.

"What's up with you, you have ditched for the past week!" Sasha said confused to his recent behavior.

"I don't like school, don't tell me you have never ditched" Casey said.

"No, we haven't" April butted in.

"Of course, a goody-two-shoe like you wouldn't dream of it, you're such a teacher's pet!" Casey said annoyed.

"CASEY! That's mean! What has gotten into you, did you and Stace have a fight or something?" Sasha asked, Casey stood up annoyed.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Casey shouted and walked off in a huff.

Sasha and April stood there confused to what had just happened with their encounter with Casey but decided to shrug it off and get back to class.

At the hospital.

Tegan's P.O.V.

Third scan today! Oh boy am I excited!...Did I just say oh boy? I must be excited! Now I just need to wait patiently here until Heath comes, oh my God, I can't wait patiently! Get here now Heath! Oh look, he must've read my mind, here he is now...

"Hey baby" Heath greeted Tegan with a kiss.

"You're here!" Tegan squealed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Heath said smiling.

"I don't know, cold feet?" Tegan suggested.

"Never! This is my baby, I would never get cold feet, I love him or her, no matter what gender she or he is, it's my baby, our baby!" Heath said smiling.

"Our baby...God it feels good saying that, I never actually thought I would be able to say that, our baby..._our _baby!" Tegan said repeatedly.

"Ms. Callahan" the tall male doctor called out.

"That's us, well me!" Tegan said, trying to stand up as quick as she could, Heath helped her.

In the hospital room.

"This is going to be cold, but you'll get used to it, by the way, I'm Dr. Black" Dr. Black said to Tegan

Tegan squealed getting the gel on but got used to it after a minute, Heath and Tegan looked in awe at the monitor, the doctor kept talking, but neither Heath or Tegan could hear him, they were in a world of their own, watching their baby, they could see it, the doctor pointed out the individual parts, like the fingers, toes, arms, they were amazing, so tiny as well.

"Wow!" was all Heath managed to get out.

"That's our baby Heath" Tegan said, tears welling in her eyes, she looked at Heath who also had tears in his eyes, Tegan wiped them away with her finger.

"Can you excuse us a moment please" Tegan asked, the doctor nodded and walked out.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd see, Heath Braxton crying!" Tegan said smiling.

"It's just amazing, that's our little baby, that's inside of you, it's just freaky to think that, we made this happen" Heath said smiling.

"Heath!" Tegan said in awe, Heath kissed Tegan's forehead and the doctor came back in.

"So, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Black asked.

"We said we didn't want to..." Heath said slowly.

"But we're dying for a girl...so we might as well find out, right?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah, let's find out" Heath said smiling.

"Ok, let me see..." Dr. Black said and he moved the ultrasound around Tegan's stomach.

"So, what is it?" Heath asked nervously, he took hold of Tegan's hand.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl!" Dr. Black said smiling.

Tegan squealed in excitement and Heath just sat there in shock.

At Angelo's.

Brax is just about to open up when a familiar woman walked up to him.

"Sorry we're closed, get out!" Brax smirked.

"Fine then, if you don't want your girlfriend here, then I'll just leave" Charlie said smiling.

"Oh, is my girlfriend out there, great, thanks for telling me" Brax joked.

"Come here you!" Charlie said, gripping his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Brax asked smiling.

"No, but I know how amazing I am" Charlie smirked.

"Well you're amazing and I love you" Brax said, kissing Charlie again.

"I love you too!" Charlie said smiling and kissed him back.

"Later tonight at the motel?" Brax asked.

"See you there" Charlie said smiling and walked out, Brax laughed and continued what he was doing before Charlie came in.

At the diner.

Tegan and Heath walked...wobbled...into the diner and over to a seat.

"What would you like to order, Madame" Heath joked.

"I would love a sparkling water and a slice of cake please, thank you, my good sir" Tegan said smiling.

"Coming right up, Madame" Heath said smiling and walked over to the counter, Irene was serving.

"What can I get you doll?" Irene asked.

"Can I get sparkling water, a piece of that cake, a burger and coke please" Heath asked.

"Coming right up doll" Irene said and Heath sat back down.

"If you ask me, they're way too young to be expecting a child" Colleen said quietly but loud enough for Heath and Tegan to hear, Heath stood up and walked over to her.

"You got a problem lady" Heath snarled.

"Yeah, it's pretty terrible what you did to that poor girl, getting her pregnant at 17" Colleen said.

"Well it's none of your business so keep your nose out of it!" Heath shouted.

"Oh my, God help that child" Colleen sniggered, this comment pulled a trigger in Heath.

"LISTEN LADY! THAT CHILD WILL BE BROUGHT UP IN GREAT CARE! YOU DO NOT GO FLAUNTING YOUR OPINION WHERE IT'S NOT NEEDED! SO KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF IT!" Heath shouted, Tegan had now come up behind him.

"Don't make me apologize" Heath snarled at Tegan.

"Oh, believe me, I won't, she has no right to butt in on our relationship, so what if we're too young, this baby will have everything, and if you have any doubts, keep them to yourself" Tegan said, Colleen looked on in shock, Tegan kissed Heath and they sat back down.

A few minutes later Irene came with their food.

"Thanks Irene, sorry about the commotion earlier" Heath said.

"No worries doll, and don't worry about it, I know how Colleen can be, and don't tell her I said this but I'm pretty glad someone stood up to her" Irene said smiling.

"She had no right, we're going to do this our own way, we don't want people to interfere" Tegan said.

"Of course not girlie, it's just Colleen's nature, she needs to learn to shut it!" Irene said.

"Yeah, how much do we owe you" Heath asked.

"Em...16 dollars doll" Irene said.

"Here" Heath said handing her 26 dollars.

"What, this is too much" Irene said handing him back some.

"Keep the change, as an apology about earlier" Heath said.

"Thanks doll, enjoy your food" Irene said and walked away.

"That was kind of you" Tegan said taking a bite of her cake.

"Never mention it to anyone!" Heath said laughing.

"My lips are sealed!" Tegan said smiling.

Heath laughed and took a bite of his burger.

Later that night at the Braxton house.

Casey is sitting doing his homework, he starts to get annoyed and throws the pen down on the paper, Tegan slowly gets up and walks over to him, and she sits down beside him.

"Hey, do you need help, math was my best subject!" Tegan said.

"Sure..." Casey said.

"What is it?" Tegan asked.

"Fractions!" Casey said.

"They're easy!" Tegan said, encouraging Casey.

Tegan helped Casey with his homework but he doesn't get it, he gets annoyed and storms off to his room, Tegan looked on helplessly, she felt sorry for him, Heath came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You tried baby, you tried!" Heath said kissing her temple.

At the motel.

Brax is waiting impatiently for Charlie to arrive, after a 30 minute wait, there was a knock on the door, to no surprise he opened it and found Charlie, Brax barely had the door closed when Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and his neck, she took his shirt off and Brax took her dress off and they brought it to the bed…

**Awh poor Casey is pushing everyone away! How adorable are Heath and Tegan with the baby? Stupid Colleen to interfere! Are you glad Heath and Tegan stood up to her?!**

**Coming up-**

**-Heath and Tegan pick a baby name!**

**-Brax has a surprise for them.**

**-Casey continues to ditch school, will Brax find out?**

**-Tegan worries about Casey's capability to learn things? What is it?**

**Reviews and ideas appreciated!**

**Mary xxx**


	27. ups and downs, it'll get better!

**HI GUISE! Thanks for your reviews, means a lot and makes my day! I love getting your ideas on what you think should happen in this story so if you have any idea feel free to tell me! I don't bite...ha ha ha ha! I don't have time to spell check this so if there's any stupid mistakes please ignore them, I'm sorry! Anyway enjoy this! I don't know if I'll get another one up, my friend's staying over on Thursday and going home Friday late and then I'll be so panicked preparing for my niece's 3rd birthday on Saturday...PARTAYY BOUNCY CASTLE! Yes...I'm a girl that's 14 and I LOVE bouncy castles...I'm a big child! So I'll have a lot to do! I'm baking with my friend on Thursday/Friday and I'll be cleaning my room tomorrow and then I'm back to school on Monday so I have NO clue when I'm updating next! So enough of my blabbing, enjoy the story and if you are still on you Easter holidays hope you enjoy them! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning, still in the motel, she panicked, she gave Brax a little push to wake up, he turned around and groaned.

"WAKE UP BRAX!" Charlie said, shoving him.

"Charlie?" Brax asked confused.

"Yeah, I must've fell asleep! Ruby! Please let Leah be at home!" Charlie said, hurriedly getting dressed.

"It's ok babe, I'm sure she's there" Brax said smiling.

"Glad you're so calm about it!" Charlie said annoyed, Brax got his trousers on and got up.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to upset you" Brax said apologizing.

"It's fine, but I got to go!" Charlie said and kissed Brax goodbye and left.

At the Braxton house.

Casey is up getting breakfast, he's in his school uniform, Tegan walks out in her pajamas.

"Good morning Casey, how are you today?" Tegan asked getting some water.

"Fine" Casey mumbled, continuing to eat his food.

"That's good, maybe today at school you should tell the teacher you're not understanding math" Tegan said sitting beside him.

"I'M FINE OK! I'm going to school" Casey shouted and grabbed his bag and left.

Heath walked out of his room confused when he heard the front door slam.

"What's up with princess?" Heath asked, referring to Casey.

"I don't know, I just told him he should tell the teacher he's having trouble" Tegan said.

"Leave him, he'll deal with it or Brax will do something, but our main concern right now is our baby girl!" Heath said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right, so I was thinking for the name Alysha Braxton?" Tegan suggested.

"Yeah...Alysha...I like that...wait...what...you want to the second name to be Braxton...not Callahan or even Braxton-Callahan" Heath said shocked.

"Nope, I was just thinking that one day maybe, I would like to have the name Braxton" Tegan said looking down, Heath cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes and he kissed her.

"Ms. Callahan, I love you!" Heath said smiling.

"Mr. Braxton, I do believe I love you too!" Tegan said smiling, Heath smirked and kissed her again.

Brax walked in just when they kissed each other.

"You do have a room" Brax smirked.

"Don't be jealous just cause you're single" Heath said smiling, Brax smirked at this comment, least Heath had no clue about Charlie.

"I have a surprise for you" Brax said smiling.

"Yeah, what is it?" Heath asked.

"Follow me" Brax said walking out and getting into his car.

"Mate, where are you going?" Heath asked.

"Follow me in your car" Brax said, Heath and Tegan got into Heath's car confused and started following Brax.

At school.

Casey is at his locker when two bullies, Rob and Evan came up to him.

"Hey, Braxton, nice to see you're back" Rob mocked, he shoved Casey into his locker, Casey put his books down annoyed.

"Watch it!" Casey shouted.

"Awh look, the baby can defend himself" Evan said laughing.

"Well, we see your girlfriend Stacey isn't around anymore, hard break up?" Rob laughed.

"She wasn't my girlfriend and you leave her out of this!" Casey shouted.

"The one with the slut of a mother and sister" Evan said smirking, this triggered Casey, he snapped and punched Evan in the mouth, knocking him to the ground.

Rob was quick to defend his so called friend and shoved Casey up against the wall, Casey struggled to get free but couldn't, Evan got up and punched him in the stomach, the teacher Ms. Brown ran up and grabbed the guys off Casey.

"Hey! Stop it you too! Principal's office NOW!" Ms. Brown shouted, the two guys reluctantly went.

"Are you ok Casey?" Ms. Brown asked, concerned for her student.

"I'm fine" Casey mumbled and walked to his locker, he grabbed some books and walked to his class, he was sure he was going to ditch after this class...

Back with Brax, Heath and Tegan.

Brax stopped outside this small house, on the outskirts of Summer Bay

"Why are we here?" Heath asked, helping Tegan out of the car.

"This is your surprise" Brax said smiling, looking at the house

"What do you mean?" Tegan asked.

"I explained the living arrangements with Sid and he said he had this house he likes to use to get away from the farm, but he never uses it anymore so he said you two could take it and pay rent to him" Brax said smiling, Heath and Tegan just stood there gob smacked, Heath ran over and jumped on his brother in excitement.

"YOU SERIOUS!" Heath shouted in excitement.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH BRAX!" Tegan shouted and ran as fast as she could over to Brax and gave him a hug.

"Anytime, I have to go but you two enjoy this place" Brax said smiling.

"Thanks Bro!" Heath said waving goodbye to his brother and once Brax was gone both Tegan and Heath ran up to the house as fast as the could, when they got inside they were amazed, all the rooms had furniture in it, except one room upstairs that must've been used for a spare room, Tegan and Heath agreed they'd use it for a nursery, they called Brax and asked him to bring the baby stuff they had already gotten over.

"I'm going to call Sid see can we paint this room pink and thank him for the house" Heath said taking out his phone, Tegan nodded.

**On the phone:**

**Sid: Hello, Dr. Walker talking.**

**Heath: Hey Doc, it's Heath.**

**Sid: Oh hello Heath, I figure Brax has told you both the house.**

**Heath: He has, we can not thank you enough! This is just amazing! You're so generous, I mean, nobody else has ever done anything as nice for me.**

**Sid: I can understand many people wouldn't want to rent to Braxton's but it's your job to prove them wrong and show you can be responsible, especially with a baby on the way.**

**Heath: Of course, we were wondering would we be able to paint one of the rooms pink for the baby?**

**Sid: Sure Heath, once you do it yourself.**

**Heath: Yeah, we are, thanks Doc.**

Off** the phone.**

"Sooo?" Tegan asked in a questioning tone.

"He said yeah!" Heath said excitedly and Tegan screamed with excitement and Heath hugged and kissed her.

At School.

Casey's first class just finished, he walked swiftly to the door of the classroom and out of it, he found the emergency exit and left it, unknown to him that someone was watching his every move!

At the Braxton house.

Brax had callen Charlie to tell her it was safe to come over and that he was the only one there, within minutes Charlie had come over.

"Hey you!" Brax said smiling when she walked in the front door

"Hey handsome" Charlie said, a stupid grin on her face, Brax had an equally stupid grin on his face too, Brax kissed her passionately.

"Can this not be about sex this time, can we just, you know, relax, watch a movie, be a real couple!" Charlie said smiling

"Well, if that's what you want, then lets do it, pick a movie" Brax said smiling.

"Ok, you've got, Paranormal activity, fast and furious, twilight, the possession...WAIT! Did I just see twilight!" Charlie said smirking.

"It's Tegan's!" Brax said.

"I'm making you watch it!" Charlie said smirking.

"God please no!" Brax begged.

"Too late, it's already in the DVD player" Charlie said smiling, sitting beside Brax who had gotten popcorn

Charlie had snuggled into Brax while making him watch twilight.

Back at the beach.

Casey was sitting on the beach, looking out onto the waves, when he heard someone come up behind him

"Why did you run away from school?" The voice asked, when Casey looked up he saw Sasha, she sat down beside him.

"It got too much, couldn't handle it" Casey said.

"You've been acting really strange these past days, why?" Sasha asked.

"It's nothing" Casey said, refusing to open up to her.

"Come on Casey, I'm your mate, you can tell me anything, unless you don't want to be friends" Sasha said, sounding panicked at the end.

"It's Stacey, she's gone, Stephanie and Stacey moved from the bay and just left me here, how could Stacey leave me behind!" Casey said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Casey, I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Why did she leave?" Sasha asked.

"Steph made her leave but she agreed in the end, I miss her!" Casey said, Sasha hugged him.

"It'll be ok, just remember you still have me" Sasha said comforting his and Casey nodded with a smile on his face, he knew things would be getting better, even thought Stacey isn't here with them, he had Sasha, she was all he needed...

Back at the Braxton house.

Brax is suffering through twilight with Charlie, making points on how stupid it is.

"So, this poodle changes into a wolf, and this fairy is a glowing vampire and this girl with no facial expression goes for the fairy but the poodle likes her too" Brax said laughing.

"Poodle? Really Brax! I would've called him a chihuahua!" Charlie said laughing.

"See this is why I love you, you make me sit through a movie I hate to torture me even though you hate it too!" Brax said smiling

"Eh...it's worth it to see you in torture" Charlie said joking.

"Oh really! Let's see how much pain you'll be in now!" Brax said and he started tickling her.

"BRAX! Stop it! Brax!" Charlie said in between laughs.

"Fine!" Brax said giving up.

"Good! I better go but see you later tonight!" Charlie said smiling

"Right, have fun at police training thingy you do!" Brax said smiling, Charlie laughed and kissed him and left, just after Charlie left Brax got a phone call.

**On the phone.**

** Brax: Hello.**

**Gina: Brax this is Gina, I think somethings wrong with Casey, would you like to come down to the school to sort out a few matters?**

**Brax: Sure, I'll be down now. **

**Off the phone.**

Brax hung up the phone and left to go to the school.

At Summer bay school.

Brax walked into Gina's office to find Casey already there, looking down.

"So, what's this about?" Brax asked sitting down.

"Casey has been ditching school lately" Gina said.

"What the hell mate! Where have you been going?" Brax shouted at Casey annoyed.

"Mr. Braxton, please keep your voice down, there's been some bullying too, but that's been taking care off" Gina said.

"WHAT! How long has this been going on?" Brax asked shocked.

"A week..." Casey said.

"Oh right, so the part of the week you weren't ditching" Brax said sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Casey said quietly.

"Oh, and there's one more thing, we have an idea why Casey has difficulty learning" Gina told Brax.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brax asked Gina.

"We think he may be dyslexic"

* * *

**So! I thought it'd be ok to bring in that Casey has dyslexia into this story! I know like loads about it, people in my family have it! Aw Brax got Sid to rent to Heath and Tegan so they can have their own house for when the baby comes! How cute! Casey's starting to get bullied? What else could go wrong for poor Casey! Including now Gina has told Brax about him ditching!**

**Coming up-**

**-Casey and Sasha's relationship starts to regrow!**

**-Someone spots Charlie and Brax together, who?**

**-Tegan and Heath get everything in the room prepared for their baby, they just have to wait!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ooh how's everyone liking the Romeo storyline? He's making me cry everyday! I'll be in tears tomorrow! Ooh and Casey gets annoyed at Tamara? YES YES YES! Hopefully they break up cause Tamara annoys the hell out of me and for her being in a relationship with my FAVOURITE character hell annoys me! CASHA FOREVER! NO ONE WILL LIVE UP TO THEM IN MY EYES! I guess my love for CASHA is as strong as some of you CHAX fans! REALLY STRONG!**

**Mar x**


	28. Fights, new friends, accidents

**Hi! Long time no update! Am I right? Sorry about that guys, my uncle died on Sunday (R.I.P. one of the many great men I know) so I couldn't update as I wasn't at home on Tuesday and Monday, I was far away from home! Then with school and homework and everything I didn't get a chance to write it! I've been working on this yesterday(friday) and finally finished it today(Saturday) so, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read and review! Oh and thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!**

Brax's P.O.V.

What the hell!? She started saying Casey was ditching school(I'm going to kill him) but then he's getting bullied but it's sorted, like what the hell, now they only find out, after 2 years, he has dyslexia, after 2 whole years, they only find out now, what kind of school is this?!...

"What, so you're telling me that you're only finding out now, after him being in this school for two whole years, he has dyslexia" Brax said annoyed.

"Brax, please do calm down, we're extremely sorry we didn't notice it earlier but there is a lot of students in this school" Gina said, trying to reason with Brax.

"Oh, so let's say a well off man's son, that has some problem, bet you'd find that out within a week of him being in the school, just to get the blokes money, yeah, should've been coped earlier, come on Cas, we're leaving" Brax said standing up and left, Casey soon followed behind him, Gina was left speechless.

Outside at the car.

"Brax are you mad at me for ditching school?" Casey asked.

"Course I am! What the hell were you thinking you dope!" Brax shouted angrily.

"I found the work confusing...and...I really miss Stace!" Casey admitted getting into the car.

"Well mate, you've got to move on, I mean, Stacey's moved on, I miss Steph but I'm not getting depressed about it, they needed to do this for Steph, they might be back, you never know" Brax said, he got into the car and started driving home.

"Really, I guess so, I'll try make better company..." Casey said starting to smile, Brax looked at him and shook his head, he stopped the car outside the beach and got out.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked, Brax opened his door.

"Get out!" Brax said, Casey got out, Brax pushed him towards the beach.

"What the hell are you doing Brax?!" Casey shouted, struggling from Brax's grip.

Before Casey could turn away, Brax pushed Casey into the sea, Casey jumped up and ran out.

"What. The. Hell." Casey said, pausing after every word.

"Thought that might wake you up" Brax said, walking back to the car and getting in, Casey was about to jump in but Brax pushed him out.

"You're not getting in!" Brax said laughing.

"WHAT?!" Casey exclaimed.

"You're wet, you would ruin the car, see you at the house" Brax said and drove off, Casey was left shocked.

"Well, you look shocked" A voice said behind him, he turned around to find Sasha.

"Yeah, well brother shoved me into the sea for ditching school and won't give me a ride home so yeah" Casey said smiling.

"Poor you, I'm waiting on my brother Dex, he can't keep track of time!" Sasha said laughing.

"Well, wouldn't blame him, having to walk home with you!" Casey joked.

"Well, your brother kicked you out of the car so you must be pretty bad too!" Sasha said smiling.

"Well, what can ya do" Casey said smiling.

"I better go, see ya later Sash" Casey said smiling and left.

At Tegan and Heath's house.

Tegan and Heath are in the baby's room, painting it pink, they thought it would be good to get stuck into it so they are painting it already.

"You're getting it everywhere Heath!" Tegan shouted playfully.

"Oh...well...not everywhere" Heath said smirking then he dabbed the brush on Tegan's nose.

"HEATH!" Tegan shouted laughing, she brushed the paint onto his arm.

"Giving me a new tattoo yeah?" Heath said smiling.

"Totes..." Tegan said smiling.

"Come on, let's get this done! Then we can go get the stuff from the house" Heath said.

"Why don't I finish here and you go get the stuff" Tegan said smiling.

"Sure" Heath said putting down the brush.

"Good boy, maybe you might get a treat afterwards" Tegan said smirking.

"Yay, I like treats" Heath smirked and kissed Tegan.

"You wouldn't think we're 17, we're decorating our own house! Now scoot!" Tegan said to Heath smiling and he left.

At the beach.

Sasha is sitting down at the beach and someone came over to her and sat beside her.

"You're back?" Sasha said smiling.

"Casey's the name" Casey said smirking.

"Ah I see, I'm Sasha, you new?" Sasha joked.

"Nah, been here bout 2 years now, you?" Casey said smiling.

"Em bout year and a half now" Sasha said smiling, Casey hugged her.

"What's that for?" Sasha asked smiling.

"I've missed you" Casey said smiling.

"I've missed you too, I'm glad we're talking like we used to" Sasha said smiling, hugging back.

"Sorry I was a prick that acted stupid" Casey said.

"It's ok, I understand, I acted the same way with my brother Felix but it's all good" Sasha said smiling, Ruby was looking on in disgust, she came over to break them up.

"HEYYYYY GUYSSSS!" Ruby said and sat in between Sasha and Casey.

"Hey!" Sasha said smiling.

"Hi!" Casey said, a bit annoyed Ruby butted in on Sasha and his conversation.

"Oh, here's Dex! Bye Rubes!" Sasha said hugging Ruby.

"BYE!" Ruby said, sounding a bit more happy then she should.

"Bye Sash" Casey said hugging Sasha tightly.

"Bye Cas, we should hang out soon, tomorrow after school?" Sasha asked, continuing to hug Casey.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Casey said, finally pulling away and Sasha left for Dex.

"Well, better go, bye!" Ruby said and left cheerfully.

At the Braxton house.

Heath walked into the house to get the baby stuff, but when he walked in, he found someone, he didn't expect to find there.

"What the hell!" Heath shouted, Brax came running out, Charlie turned around shocked to see Heath standing there.

"Mate, calm down" Brax said.

"What are the boys gonna think? They're going to kill ya! You're banging a cop! How did you think that was going to work out, same to you Charlie" Heath lectured.

"Yeah, but they boys, ain't going to find out, now, are they Heath?" Brax said in an intimidating tone.

"Me, never, why would I dog my own brother in, but be careful, never know when some 10 year old that can't keep their mouth shut might walk through that door" Heath said and walked into his old room.

"He's right Brax, we need to be more careful, I'm going to get dressed and then I'm going to head" Charlie said and walked into Brax's bedroom, Heath walked back out, struggling with a cot that Tegan had picked up, apparently it's for all ages and transforms into different things.

"Here, give us that" Brax said running over and taking it off Heath and bringing it out to the ute, Brax gave Heath a hand until everything was loaded into the ute.

"See ya later!" Heath said and drove off, Charlie had already left, unnoticed by the two guys.

At Tegan and Heath's house.

Heath walked in to find Tegan asleep on the sofa, he walked in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, he walked up to the nursery and found it was finished, he smiled and he brought some stuff up and started to set the room up, when he had finished, he looked around, admiring his room layout, he walked back down to Tegan, who was now awake!

"I have a surprise for you!" Heath said smiling.

"Really, what is it?" Tegan asked grinning.

"Close your eyes!" Heath said, Tegan closed her eyes like Heath told her to and Heath took her hand and led her upstairs.

"Heath! Don't bash me into any walls!" Tegan said laughing.

"I won't, we're here now anyway" Heath said, gently placing both of his hands over Tegan's eyes, Heath walked her a little bit further into the room.

"Are you ready to see it?" Heath asked Tegan.

"Yeah!" Tegan said excitedly, Heath removed his hands from Tegan's eyes and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the nursery, she gasped with amazement, the nursery was beautiful!

Tegan's P.O.V.

When Heath removed his hands and let me see his surprise, I was so...so amazed! Heath done this all by himself, he decorated the nursery! It was...no, it is beautiful! I wouldn't change a thing, our little girl is going to be...she's going to be spoiled by her Daddy, one of the best Dads out there!...

"So, what do you think?" Heath asked, Tegan didn't reply, she just kissed him "Glad you like it!"

"Like it? I LOVE IT! It's so amazing Heath! I couldn't do a better job myself!" Tegan said smiling.

"Hard to believe I did this, right?" Heath said, proud of the room.

"Sure is, Brax will laugh in my face when I tell him!" Tegan said smiling.

"Heart attack? Definitely!" Heath said smiling and kissed Tegan.

At the beach.

Casey is still at the beach, not wanting to go back home, who would, when Brax is there and he's pissed off at you? That's what Casey thought anyway, he heard a familiar voice, arguing with a friend.

"I told you that this has to be done tonight! So do it or...or I dunno, just do it!" She said and hung up the phone.

"Boy trouble? School trouble?" Casey said laughing, April walked over and sat beside him.

"Both, Dex is supposed to do one job for the project for school, yet he won't do it tonight, some family problem" April said moaning.

"Ah, did he say anything about Sasha?" Casey asked, April smirked.

"Casey! Are we talking about me or you!?" April joked.

"Sorry, I was just wondering!" Casey said looking down, smiling.

"I'll let you off, just this time though and no he didn't say anything about her, but I heard Indi and her fighting so yeah..." April said, Casey laughed.

"Typical, glad I don't have sisters!" Casey said laughing.

"Glad I don't have brothers!" April said smiling.

"Yeah, but you have Bianca as your sister! Ms. Scott!" Casey said, imagining having a teacher as a sister.

"She's not that bad! Better than having a family with near enough a criminal record!" April said smiling, Casey frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean April? Saying my family are full of criminals is just low, they might not be the most favoured people with the cops but they're not criminals!" Casey said annoyed and stormed off, April ran after him.

"That's not what I meant! I was joking, you were slagging my sister!" April said, trying to reason with Casey.

"I was saying I wouldn't like a teacher being my sister, not she gets in a lot of trouble with the police!" Casey shouted, April felt intimidated.

"Sorry..." April said, Casey scoffed and walked off.

Casey was walking, more like storming, down the beach annoyed, how could April say that? Casey only realized how stuck up she was now, why was he even friends with her? Casey's face lightened into a smile when he saw Sasha talking to her new friend Abigail, he didn't want to go over and disturb them so he walked onto the beach and sat on one of the dunes, a girl around Sasha's age, 8 or 9, came over and sat down beside him.

"You look blue" She said smiling.

"Annoyed more likely" Casey said, looking down.

"Well I'm Maddy and I'm 9!" Maddy said smiling, holding out her hand, when she realized Casey wasn't going to return the hand shake she awkwardly put it down.

"Casey, 10!" Casey told her.

"So, what's eating you?" Maddy asked.

"Some girl basically said my family is full of criminals when we're not! The cops don't have a great...relationship with my brothers! That's all!" Casey said annoyed.

"Well, maybe she's not a great friend then, I can be your friend!" Maddy said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, let's be friends" Casey said, he was a bit agitated by her cheerfulness.

"Where you from?" Maddy asked.

"Saxon Avenue! I haven't seen you around before?" Casey said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm new, I'm Roo's friend's daughter, my mother died so I came to live with Roo, just yesterday actually and Roo told me to come out and make some friends, so I did, well trying" Maddy said smiling.

"You seem very cheerful, your mum just died!" Casey said, shocked she wasn't upset.

"Well, I never really got on with my mum and I barely seen her, I basically lived with my nanny, but she couldn't handle me, so I came here!" Maddy told him.

"Well, sorry for your loss!" Casey said, Brax came over.

"Oi! Cas!" Brax shouted.

"Do you know him?" Maddy asked, Casey thought it was a dumb question.

"Yeah, he's my brother Brax" Casey told her.

"Oh...I guess you better go now then" Maddy said disappointed.

"Yeah, see you around though" Casey said and ran up to Brax.

"What?" Casey asked when he reached Brax.

"We're throwing a surprise party for Heath and Tegan at Angelo's! Just you, mum, the Walkers, Roo, Alf, Marilyn, Bianca, April, Charlie, Ruby, Gina, John and Xavier, you know the basic people" Brax said, Casey groaned.

"Does April HAVE to come?" Casey moaned.

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" Brax asked.

"Something like that" Casey said, Brax laughed "It's not funny!"

"Kinda is mate, come on! Let's head to Angelo's, it's getting late!" Brax said and Casey ran up to Angelo's to find it crowed with people, everyone that Brax had mentioned and a few more riverboys and Romeo was there as well, including April.

"Shh! They're coming!" Brax said and he turned off the lights.

Heath and Tegan came in chatting and laughing and when they reached the door everyone in the room shouted 'SURPRISE!'.

"What's this?" Tegan said in amazement.

"Brax!" Heath said smiling.

"Congratulations on your new family and house! Even though part of the family isn't here yet!" Brax said smiling.

"Thanks Brax!" Tegan said hugging him.

"Cheers mate!" Heath said smiling.

Tegan groaned when she saw Bianca there.

"You invited Bianca!" Tegan whispered to Brax in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, if you invite Irene, you gotta invite Bianca, Casey was less than pleased April was coming!" Brax informed her.

"Fine!" Tegan said, she looked for Heath who was already drinking with a group of riverboys.

"Lucky you own this place or the cops will be here for underage drinking, lucky I'm driving! And pregnant so I can't drink!" Tegan said laughing, Brax nodded and walked over to Charlie.

"Hey!" Brax said smiling.

"Hey!" Charlie said hugging Brax.

"Want a drink?" Brax asked.

"Nah, I'm ok, thanks" Charlie said smiling, Brax had to admit that in public, conversations with her were awkward!

"Liam!" Tegan shouted and ran over to Liam who just walked in, Tegan had recently fixed her friendship with Liam and they were close.

"Hey Tegs, congrats on the new house!" Liam said smiling.

"Thanks, come on in!" Tegan said smiling and Liam followed her in.

"So, I'm so glad you came! April is annoying the hell out of me, says my family is full of criminals!" Casey said, he was sitting at a table with Sasha.

"Ugh! That's so mean! So not true, you're family, if you're close to them and they trust you, will stick up for you and protect you!" Sasha said.

"Yeah, I know, ugh!" Casey said annoyed, Xavier and Ruby had walked down to the beach.

"You know who's annoying me?" Sasha questioned.

"Nah, who?" Casey said wondering who could be annoying her.

"Ruby!" Sasha said.

"She's annoying me too! The way she just butted in on our conversation was just rude!" Casey said.

"I agree with you so much!" Sasha said.

"I made a new friend today!" Casey said smiling.

"Really, who?" Sasha asked, Casey was just about to answer when Maddy walked in.

"Her!" Casey said pointing to Maddy, Maddy spotted Casey and walked over cheerfully.

"Hey Cas!" Maddy said smiling and sat down beside him.

"Hey Maddy! This is my friend Sasha!" Casey said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sasha" Maddy said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sasha said smiling and took some of her drink.

After Heath and Tegan said thanks to everyone who came, they enjoyed the rest of the night, most people drinking, nearly everyone dancing and chatting. As the night came to an end, they all went home, one by one, first the Walkers and Romeo left, followed by Roo, Alf, Marilyn and Maddy, then Gina, John, Ruby, Charlie and Xavier left together and then the riverboys left, finally Bianca, April and Liam left, then it was only Tegan, Casey, Heath and Brax left.

"Thanks again for today Brax" Tegan said.

"It...nice...you..." Heath stuttered, drinking always made him lose the capability to complete sentences.

"It's nice of you" Tegan said.

"It's...nice...of...you!" Heath repeated and Tegan clapped.

"Well, I'm going to head" Brax said.

"I'm going to go toilet, could you bring Heath out to the car please?" Tegan asked.

"Sure, come on Cas" Brax said, throwing Heath's arm around his neck, in effort of holding him up.

"Thanks!" Tegan said and left for the bathroom.

A few minutes later Tegan came out to a messy Angelo's that was empty and quiet for the first time tonight, she walked out and onto the stairs when she was stopped by the sound of footsteps.

"Have a good trip, Tegs" the voice said and next minute they pushed Tegan down the stairs and ran off.

Tegan took a bad fall, whacking her head of nearly every step, she lay at the end of the stairs...unconscious...and bleeding...

**So...thoughts?**

**No spoilers this time! I don't want to give ANYTHING away! Will Tegan and the baby survive? Who did it?**

**Review please!**

**Mary xxxx**


	29. Pain and grief

_**Hey! Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter! I appreciate ALL of your reviews and each one makes me smile! The last chapter was the start of a very big storyline for Tegan/Heath, this chapter is really a filler and just shows you everyone's reaction to Tegan and who turns up, tells you is she going to be alright...but the big question...what about the baby? Please read and review! Enjoy:-)) **_

_**Oh and thanks to guest reviewer Daarrcccyy who gave me the idea for Casey being the one to find Tegan:)) **_

_**Oh and I think I should put a disclaimer on this story:)**_

_**[Disclaimer - I don't own Home & Away or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**_

* * *

Brax looked at his watch, he wondered what was taking Tegan so long to come from the toilet.

"Cas, go see if Tegs is ok!" Brax ordered him.

"Okay!" Casey said cheerfully.

Casey's P.O.V.

As I walked back to Angelo's to find Tegan as Brax had told me to. I got to the corner where you turn to go up the steps to Angelo's, but I saw something...someone...I raced ahead to see Tegan, lying there, bleeding, I was shocked! I panicked I didn't know what to do...

"TEGAN!" Casey shouted while running over to her.

"TEGAN! WAKE UP TEGAN!" Casey shouted, shaking her lifeless body.

"Brax...BRAX!" Casey shouted, not leaving Tegan "BRAX!"

Casey shouted and shouted, Casey began to panic, he ran back to Brax, out of breath Casey reached him.

"BRAX! TEGAN!" Casey shouted and dashed back towards Tegan, Brax was left puzzled but ran after Casey, when Brax reached Casey, he saw Casey with Tegan, he started to wonder why Tegan was lying on the ground, he walked over cautiously but then quickly quickened his pace when he saw the blood, he knelt down beside her.

"TEGAN!" Brax shouted "Crap!"

"Is there a pulse?" Casey asked, Brax felt for a pulse.

"Yeah, but just a light one, we need to get her to the hospital" Brax said picking Tegan up.

"Give me the keys, I'll run over and get the car started" Casey said, Brax looked on unimpressed at Casey's suggestion but gave in and threw Casey the keys and Casey ran off as fast as his legs could take him.

After a few minutes Brax reached the car, he saw Heath asleep on the ground, he muttered a few swear words to himself and placed Tegan in the back seat.

"HEATH!" Brax shouted, surely that would wake him out of his drunkenly sleep.

"WHAT!" Heath woke up and shouted.

"Are you drunk?" Brax asked.

"Nah, just have a banging headache, where's Tegan?" Heath asked standing up.

"She's in the car, listen, she's been hurt, big time, we need to get to the hospital" Brax said.

"WHOA! What happened?!" Heath asked panicking.

"Calm down, she fell or she was pushed down the stairs, just get in the car!" Brax said, ushering him towards the car.

The three Braxton's got in the car and Brax sped off towards the hospital, in attempt to get Tegan there in time to be saved, both Tegan and the baby.

* * *

At the hospital.

The hospital is very quiet today, but all that was about to change...the Braxton's rushed into the hospital, this time Heath was holding Tegan...

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Brax shouted, causing the whole of the hospital to stare at them, Brax looked around annoyed "TAKE A PICTURE! IT'LL LAST YA LONGER!"

"Brax...stop shouting, shouting won't help" Heath said, two nurses walked over to them.

"What happened sir? Did you do this?" the nurse said, Heath looked at her name tag.

"What the hell! Course I didn't...Elizabeth...what are you accusing me of abuse? JUST GET ME A DOCTOR!" Heath said, losing his patience.

A team of well trained doctors and nurses came with a hospital bed, Heath put Tegan on it and then she was raced of, into surgery.

"What's going on Brax?" Casey asked tiredly.

"I don't know Cas, you shouldn't be here, I'll call Charlie see can you stay with them" Brax said taking out his phone.

"No! I don't want to stay with Ruby, can I stay with Sasha?" Casey asked, he still didn't like Ruby after she keeps interrupting Sasha and his conversations.

"No...I'll send you back to mum" Brax said, just then a woman came running in.

"Where's my daughter! I need my daughter!" the woman said frantically.

"Connie! Calm down!" Heath said, placing his hand on her arm, she roughly shoved it off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's your fault she's in here!" Connie shouted.

"Stop shouting or you'll get kicked out!" Brax said, standing up, he was after calling Cheryl.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Connie said, continuing to shout, the security guards came over.

"Ms, please stop shouting, you're disrupting the hospital" he said, Connie nodded and sat down.

Liam came running in, he ran around to Heath, Brax, Casey and Connie.

"Is she ok?" Liam asked.

"How did you find out?" Heath asked annoyed, he didn't like Liam that much.

"I over heard some people talking about her" Liam said.

"Great...guess we're the talk of the town again" Heath said, even more annoyed, then Cheryl came in.

"You alright?" Cheryl asked, walking straight to Heath.

"What do you think Mum?" Heath said sarcastically.

"Sorry Heath" Cheryl said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway Mum...can you keep Casey tonight, I'm going to keep Heath company in the hospital" Brax said to Cheryl.

"Right, let's get you home Cas" Cheryl said putting her arm around Casey "Tegan and the baby will be alright Heath, relax"

"Thanks, talk to you later Mum" Heath said emotionless, Cheryl nodded and walked away.

"Do you think they'll survive?" Heath asked, his face showing no facial expressions.

"They'll be fine mate, Tegan's a fighter, so is the baby, she's a Braxton sure!" Brax reassured him, the truth was, Brax didn't know Tegan or the baby was going to be alright, but he couldn't tell Heath that.

"Guess you're right Brax" Heath said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm going to head, this mightn't be the right situation to hang around in, call me when she gets out of surgery" Liam said, Brax nodded and Liam left.

After an hour of silence Heath jumped from his seat when he saw Sid coming out of the surgery room.

"Is she alright doc?" Heath asked, worried.

"I can't tell you anything at the moment, where's Connie, we have to tell her and then it's her decision to tell you!" Sid told them.

"WHAT! That's bullshit! Just tell me what's going on! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND IT'S MY BABY!" Heath shouted.

"Heath, please calm down!" Sid said, then Connie appeared.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"We have results on Tegan, I can tell you in private or I can tell you out here, so Heath and Brax can hear" Sid said, Connie was about to go for the first option but then looked at Heath and how much he was hurting.

"I want Heath to hear the results too" Connie said, Heath looked up and nodded thanks.

"So, we were able to manage Tegan's blood loss and stop it, she's going to be ok, she'll be unconscious for another two hours or so though" Sid said smiling.

"Thank heavens!" Connie said relieved her daughter will be ok.

"That's all good Sid, but what about my baby?" Heath asked, still concerned for the little life form that was growing in Tegan's belly.

"You need to understand there was a lot of blood loss, during Tegan's fall, Tegan must have hit her stomach a few times, due to that, you lost your baby, I'm sorry Heath, if there's anything I can do to help, just say" Sid said and walked back into the surgery room.

Heath just stood there, letting the news that he had just lost his baby sink in, his baby girl...he wasn't going to be a dad anymore...he backed up and fell into a seat, he cupped his head into his hands, he couldn't cry...he couldn't show any emotion, his body didn't move, he went pale, tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't let anybody see him cry, he shot up and ran for the exit, when he got to the fresh air hit him and reality began to sink in, he ran around the side of the hospital and sat down on the ground and cried.

* * *

Inside the hospital.

"I guess it's for the best, they weren't ready for a child" Connie said, Brax looked at her in disgust.

"You're saying, it's good that the baby died?" Brax said, checking to see if he heard right.

"Yeah, come on, you can't say you don't feel the same way!" Connie said, Brax was shocked.

"You heartless bitch!" Brax said and ran off the find Heath.

* * *

Outside the hospital.

Brax ran out searching for Heath, he heard crying from the side of the hospital, and not to his surprise he found Heath sitting on the ground crying, he sat down beside him and put his hand on Heath's neck.

"It's going to be ok Heath" Brax reassured him, Heath stood up annoyed.

"You can't say that Brax, you never lost a child before! You don't know the pain, knowing that something you didn't even know personally, never got to see, the baby you never got to hold, what colour eyes did she have?, did she have hair at birth?, was she big?, was she small?, when she grew up would she be smart?, popular?, tall?, these questions will be unanswered just 'cause of one accident, the minute someone didn't like Tegan or me, the minute they found out she was pregnant, our baby was a goner, she will never see the world, never get to know me or Tegan personally...she's gone!" Heath said, tearing up during it, Heath took a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it to Brax and walked off.

Brax opened the letter and read it.

_Tegan,_  
_ hey there Tegs, it's getting near the due date now, so excited to have little Alysha here with us! We'll finally get to know her, I'm going to love her so much, I hope you know that, I'm going to spoil her, I don't know why I'm writing this in a letter, it's because I don't know how to tell you all this, it's just easier writing it, the nursery, the nursery is beautiful and Alysha will be here soon and I will love her and you, forever and always. _  
_ Heath._

Brax felt himself tear up, for the first time since Heath told him Tegan was pregnant, did Brax actually realize how much Heath wanted this child, now his little girl was taken away from him, Brax only realized Heath was alone when he needed them most, Brax stormed off yet again, to find him.

* * *

Inside the hospital.

Connie was sitting down with a smile on her face and Heath was sitting opposite her.

"Once she wakes up I'm going to make sure she doesn't love you again" Connie said.

"Will ya shut up, since when do you care about her? Since you kicked her out? She wouldn't want to see you again anyway" Heath snapped, Brax came running in.

"I know how to find out who done this" Brax said running over to Heath.

"Who?! How?!" Connie asked, now standing beside Brax.

"Was he talking to you, let's go somewhere more private Brax" Heath said walking away from Connie.

"Yeah, so I'll just look at the CCTV tape and it'll show the person" Brax said.

"Yeah! That's perfect, but I'll stay here and wait for Tegan, she'll due to wake up in an hour" Heath said, he was counting down the hours till he can see and speak to her again.

"Alright, I'll be back! Call me if anything happens!" Brax said rushing out of the hospital, Heath walked back to his seat.

There was an awkward silence, then to Heath's relief Leah walks in.

"Hey! Liam told me about Tegan is she and the baby alright?" Leah asked Heath.

"Tegan's going to be ok" Heath said, putting on a smile, he stood up.

"Oh thanks God! And your baby? She's fine too, right?" Leah asked.

"Em...not exactly" Heath said, pain in his eyes, Leah pulled him in for a hug.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"We lost the baby" Heath said, tears coming down his face.

"Heath...I don't know what to say" Leah said, getting a tissue out of her bag and handing it to Heath.

"You don't have to say anything" Heath said taking the tissue.

"Is she awake?" Leah asked.

"No, but she will be in less than an hour" Heath informed Leah.

"Well, once Tegan will be ok, you'll get through this, I seen you two together..." Leah started but was interrupted by Connie.

"And they're toxic...they're not right for each other" Connie scowled.

"And who may you be?" Leah asked, shocked at the woman's sudden rudeness.

"Tegan's mother, I'm glad the baby died, they weren't ready" Connie said.

"YOU BITCH!" Heath shouted, he could only use his words, he couldn't hit a lady.

"I think you should go, what I've heard Tegan say, she doesn't like you and never wants to see you again" Leah said.

"I know, I'll go then, but this isn't the last you'll see of me" Connie said and left.

"As I was saying you and Tegan are like two peas in a pod, I've never seen two young people, who were having a baby, happy, like all the couples who were having a baby at 17, it broke them apart, but you and Tegan were always there for each other!" Leah said smiling, Leah's speech brought a smile to his face.

"Gee, thanks Leah" Heath said, he really appreciated Leah's words.

Brax came running into the hospital.

"Did you find mate?" Heath asked.

"Nah, whoever done this cut the CCTV camera line..." Brax said, Heath was about to say something when Sid came out.

"She's awake, you can see her now"

* * *

**Oooh! So, the lines were cut so Brax couldn't find out who it was? Poor Heath! He is devastated over losing the baby, you could tell he was excited for her? Right? Tegan's going to be fine and she's awake C: **

**Next time-**

**Tegan remembers something crucial!**

**Will Heath and Tegan fall apart? Or will this bring them closer? **

**Review please!**

**Mary xxxx**


	30. Sorry guys!

**Heyy peoples that read my fanfic, it's Mary here! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I really wish I could update this story but unfortunately I can't update the story as my laptop is broken and I don't know if it can be fixed or not so until I have my laptop back I can't update this!:( Please don't give up hope that I'm not going to update again cause I WILL! I hate when people don't finish their stories so if I don't update this then I'm kinda saying I hate myself so yeah I'm continuing, just please be patient! Big exciting things coming up! Stay tuned! **

**All my love**

**Mary xxxx **


	31. Changes, changing, changed

**Hey guys! OMG IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! My friend is letting me use her laptop xD I didn't have time to spell check mistakes so please please please excuse if there's any mistakes, hope you enjoy this chapter:) Please read and review...**

* * *

Walked into Tegan's hospital room. He was nervous.

"Hey Tegs" Heath said smiling, he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey baby" Tegan said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Heath asked Tegan.

"Ok, but my back is so sore but the baby hasn't been kicking, she's asleep" Tegan told him, then Heath realised Tegan didn't know about the baby.

"Yeah, I have some...eh...some news to tell you, but first do you remember anything at all about the person who pushed you or anything" Heath asked Tegan, He could see Tegan was thinking hard about it.

"Yeah, it was a girl...no a guy, a little shorter than you and was wearing a cap and hoodie with baggy trousers" Tegan said, Heath was surprised Tegan remembered so much.

"That's good yeah, but about the baby...eh" Heath said, trying to figure out what to say to Tegan, how to break it to her.

"What is it Heath?" Tegan asked, worried about how Heath was acting.

"We...during your fall...eh Tegan, the baby passed away...we lost her, she's gone" Heath said finally, tears forming in his eyes, Tegan had no expression on her face. She was shocked.

"It was Hammer... I remember, Hammer pushed me" Tegan said with a dull, gloomy voice "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You and your stupid gang wars! Heath, if they did this once, they'll do it again, but next time it'll be me who is dead, not our baby, who by the way, shouldn't have been taken from us! Heath if I stay with you, I'll forever be looking over my shoulder, in fear of my life!"

"I'll protect you, what are you saying Tegs?!" Heath asked, even though he knew in his heart, exactly where it was heading.

"We need to break up Heath, I can't live like that" Tegan said, not looking at Heath, she couldn't bear see his face, Heath didn't say anything, he just got up, clenching his jaw and walked out.

Out in the corridor.

"Mate, are you ok?" Brax asked Heath, who just walked out.

"No, today, tonight, whatever, I lost two things, two people that were most important to me, that were my life, 1. The baby, my baby girl and 2. My life, Tegan Callahan and I'm also going to knock Hammer's head off, he got away with kidnapping Casey and he even got away with raping Stephanie, but he's not going to get away with killing my baby and causing me to lose Tegs" Heath said, Brax looked confused.

"Hammer done this to her! That sleezy scumbag!" Brax said annoyed.

"Yeah, Tegan said its my fault, which it is" Heath said, Heath turned around when he heard the hospital room door open, he saw Tegan walk out.

"I've got to go" Heath muttered to Brax and left.

"He loves you, you know" Brax said to Tegan.

"I know...and I love him too, it;s just, losing the baby was a wake-up call, if I stay with Heath, I'll be in danger for the rest of my life and I can't live with that" Tegan admitted.

"If that's what you want, I can't change your mind, I won't try to, I'm just telling you, you have no idea what you're letting go off, Heath will be there for you always, even if you are together, he loves you, you know the only time I seen him truly happy is when he's with you, and I know you feel the same way, but it's down to you" Brax told Tegan and left.

Outside the hospital.

Brax walked outside to find Heath sitting on the bench, he went over and sat beside him.

"Leave me alone" Heath mumbled. Brax sighed.

"I'm not leaving you like this, not when you're so vulnerable. You have a past of doing bad stuff to yourself when you're hurt" Brax said. There was no way he was leaving Heath alone.

"Thanks, lets just go home" Heath said and him and Brax walked over to Brax's ute.

Inside the hospital.

Tegan is sitting on the bed, trying to process today's events.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I lost her, I lost my princess...I lost my precious little baby, in just one night. How can I move on from this? I love her! I lost Heath as well...I can't be with him. I'm not right for him. I can't handle violence, drugs, drink - I'm not a rivergirl...

That moment Sid walked in.

"Good day Tegan, you seem to be alone, should we wait for Heath?" Sid asked, Tegan shook her head to say no.

"We aren't together anymore, what is it?" Tegan asked.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it's about the baby, Heath has probably told you, you lost her but if you want to see her, she's down in the morgue, she's big for an unborn 7 month old" Sid told her "I'll go and give Heath a call while you make your decision"

A few minutes later Sid came back in.

"Have you made your decision?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see her" Tegan said. Sid nodded and told Tegan to follow him to the morgue, which Tegan got up and followed Sid.

* * *

At the morgue.

Tegan has been here, looking at her baby, who has the label 'unnamed' on her.

"She didn't even get to see us" Heath said, he just walked in.

"Life can be cruel to helpless living things" Tegan said, Heath walked up to see his little girl better.

"It does these things to challenge us, a horrible challenge to take away Alysha from us, I'll go see a nurse about changing the label" Heath said and walked out.

Tegan put her finger on the tiny head, Tears rolled down her face onto the baby's forehead, Tegan used her free hand to wipe the tear of the baby's forehead. Heath walked back in and gave Tegan the label, it read 'Alysha Braxton-Callahan', Tegan got a scissors and cut off the 'Callahan', Heath frowned at her.

"It doesn't matter if we're together or not- I'm keeping her name as Alysha Braxton, nothing else" Tegan told Heath.

"Thank you Tegan" Heath said, trying to give her a smile.

"I'm going back to my room, I guess I'll see you around, goodbye Heath" Tegan said and walked out.

"Hey little baby, I'm your daddy, you won't know me but I know you, I loved- I love you!" Heath said, Heath brushed his index finger gently off Alysha's cheek, a nurse came in and told him it was time to go, Heath kissed Alysha's forehead and left.

* * *

The next morning.

Heath walked out of his bedroom to find a surprising guest was there.

"Heath, Brax called and told me what happened, come here" She said and hugged Heath tightly.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Heath asked.

"I came out as soon as I could, I didn't want to stay back and do nothing, you need everybody's support" Stephanie said, still hugging him.

"Thanks, what about you? Are you ok now?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, I got therapy, I'm fine, do you wan to go on a walk?" Stephanie asked, pulling out of the hug, Heath nodded.

* * *

At the beach.

"It's just, me and Tegan are going through the same thing right now, I don't get why she's pushing me away. I need her and I know she needs me" Heath said.

"Sometimes, these things mess with people's head, they don't control what they say, she's pushing away because she knows you are feeling the exact same way as her, that frightens her, but when sh's back in her own state of mind, she'll realise, she needs you" Stephanie said, comforting Heath.

"You think, it's just, ugh I can't even explain it right now" Heath told Stephanie.

"Go for a swim, take your mind off things" Stephanie ordered Heath, Heath nodded and ran into the sea, taking his top off. Stephanie walked up into the diner to be greeted by Irene.

"Hey darl, didn't think I'd see you around here for a while" Irene said smiling.

"I wasn't going to come back for a while but Heath has a really big problem, I'm here to support him" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, what is wrong?" Irene asked.

"Heath and Tegan lost their baby, Tegan was pushed down the stairs at Angelos" Stephanie told her, Irene's face filled with shock.

"Oh my! Tell Heath I'm so sorry! And if there's anything I can do just ask!" Irene said to Stephanie.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll tell him" Stephanie said smiling and walked away. Stephanie walked up onto the pier and sat down, letting her bare feet touch the warm sea water.

"Stephanie? Is that you?" A voice asked, Stephanie looked up to see Dylan.

"DYLAN!" Stephanie shouted and jumped up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked smiling.

"Helping Heath, he just lost his baby" Stephanie told him.

"Aw, well tell Heath he has my sympathies" Dylan said, Stephanie kissed Dylan and Dylan kissed back.

"I've missed you!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah, I've missed you too" Dylan said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a girlfriend, Steph" Dylan admitted Stephanie was shocked.

"Yeah, that's ok, I should go now, help Heath and all that" Stephanie said emotionless.

"Wait!" Dylan called over to her but she just kept walking.

* * *

At the Braxton house.

Brax is making Heath some breakfast when Casey walked in.

"Hey Brax, Mum let me walk home, I'm starving!" Casey said, walking over and sitting on the table chairs.

"You have a guest" Brax said smirking.

"Really! Who?" Casey asked, but then Stacey walked out. Casey's face lit up and he ran over and hugged her.

"Casey! I'm back!" Stacey said smiling.

"I see! I'm so glad you're back!" Casey said smiling, Taking a step back from her, Stephanie came running in.

"Wow! What's up Steph?" Brax asked, Stephanie was about to go on a big rant but then looked at Heath and realised what he is going through is what really matters, not Dylan!

"Oh nothing, I saw a rat" Stephanie lied, Brax laughed.

"You never liked rats, did you?" Brax said laughing, Stephanie shook her head and sat beside Heath.

"So, how are you today? Any better?" Stephanie asked Heath.

"No" Heath muttered. Stephanie playfully punched him.

"Come on, things will get better" Stephanie said, Heath stood up.

"I've got to go collect my stuff from the house" Hath said and left.

"I'm worried about him Steph" Brax said.

"Cas, Stace why don't you go down to the beach" Stephanie suggested, they both nodded and left.

"I am too, but we just need to let them sort it out, just them two, no Sid, no Connie, no you or me or any interruptions, just Heath and Tegan" Stephanie told Brax, who nodded.

"But when Tegan's in the hospital they're never alone! There are always interruptions" Brax told her.

"Then we make a plan" Stephanie said with a devious smile.

"What kind of plan?" Brax asked.

"When does Tegan get out of hospital?" Stephanie asked.

"Today, why?" Brax asked.

"Great, I'll go to the hospital and ask Tegan can we go on a drive and you get Heath and bring him to the house and then when they are both in the house, we will leave and ten they will have time, alone, to sort things out" Stephanie told Brax.

"Yeah, I like it" Brax said smiling "Alright, it's plan 'get Heath and Tegan talking again' in motion!"

* * *

**So what do you think?:)**

**Mary xxxx**


	32. Realization

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews:) I'm updating as soon as I can, my sister lent me her laptop so I got working on it and here it is:) Please review it when your done reading and thanks for sticking in there with me, I appreciate it:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Stephanie drove up to the hospital and got out, she walked over to the entrance just in time to find Tegan getting released, she was with Connie.

"Hey Tegs!" Stephanie said smiling, walking over to her, Tegan looked surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Tegan asked, hugging her.

"I heard about what happened, I'm here to help, how about I bring you to the house and help you pack your things" Stephanie suggested.

"Em...not now, I'll get it later" Tegan declined.

"Oh come on, it'll give us time to catch up, talk and just be girly and us" Stephanie said smiling.

"I don't know...I don't want to go back there" Tegan said.

"You have to go back sometime...why not now, with me!" Stephanie said.

"No, she is not going back with you" Connie said.

"She has her own voice" Stephanie said annoyed.

"And she has told you she doesn't want to, leave her alone" Connie said, equally annoyed.

"Please Tegs" Stephanie begged.

"Alright I'll go, I'll talk to you later Mum" Tegan said and left with Stephanie, they hopped into the Ute and started driving.

* * *

At the beach.

Brax walked down the beach to meet Heath. Hopefully Brax was as successful as Stephanie with Tegan...

"Hey mate. I remember you saying you were going to pack, come on and I'll give you a lift" Brax said.

"Nah...not yet, I can't stand seeing the baby stuff" Heath said, Brax completely forgot about the baby stuff.

"I'll move it, you won't have to see it again, ever" Brax said.

"Nah, what if Tegan's there?" Heath asked.

"She won't be, she only got out of hospital, don't you think Connie has her under strict-watch" Brax said, Heath knew he was right...

"Fine, I'll go" Heath said and Brax and him walked to the car.

* * *

At the house.

Tegan and Stephanie got to the house first, they walked in, Tegan looked around, it reminded her of when Heath and her were all lovey dovey, before everything happened, they used to be able to get through anything, but Heath just reminded Tegan and what they had lost. She couldn't look at Heath and not think about their little girl, the resemblance in the premature and Heath was uncanny, she is perfect. So is Heath. Is.

"This is a nice place, pity it won't be used" Stephanie said, Tegan nodded.

"I'm going up to pack" Tegan said and Stephanie nodded, she looked out the window and saw Heath and Brax, she ran around the side of the house and out the back door just in time, Heath and Brax walked in.

"So mate, I'm going to get some boxes, be back later" Brax said and left, he met Stephanie outside.

"You think this'll work?" Brax asked, Stephanie shrugged.

"Not sure, hope so, come on, let's get moving before they find out we planned this" Stephanie said, hopping into Brax's car and Brax nodded and they drove off.

Inside the house.

Heath was walking up when he heard someone move around.

"Anyone there?" Heath shouted out, Tegan walked out.

"What are you doing here?" Tegan asked, Heath shrugged.

"Came to get my stuff" Heath said, Tegan nodded and they kept packing their stuff.

* * *

At the beach.

Brax and Stephanie are sitting down on the beach when Charlie comes storming down.

"You haven't called, texted or seen me in weeks but yet you're hanging around with this slut, I can't believe you Darryl Braxton!" Charlie shouted annoyed, Brax got up and ran up to her.

"I know and that's not fair to you, it's not fair to keep you tagging along...I know you still love Angelo, every time you look at him, you look at him with passion, with love, with caring, you never look at me like that, this isn't going to work, I have too much going on to be in any kind of relationship and Stephanie? She's here for Heath and Tegan, they lost their baby, I'm sorry Charlie, you know I love you more than anything else, but it's not going to work, with me the way I am" Brax said, Charlie nodded, she knew what Brax was saying was true.

"You're right, I have so much going on too, it's not completely your fault and with me training to be a cop, I don't think this would be appropriate, not anymore at least, Brax, we can still be friends right?" Charlie said.

"Of course, it's a small town, can't afford to make enemies" Brax said laughing, Charlie laughed and hugged him.

"Goodbye Darryl 'Brax' Braxton" Charlie said smiling and walked away. Brax walked back over to Stephanie.

"Everything ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, we just broke up, but we didn't get into a relationship at the right time, it was a fail since it started, we just want to be friends, nothing else" Brax said.

"Awh, sorry bout that" Stephanie said, Brax shrugged. Just then Casey and Stacey came running down, with Buddy.

"Heyy see Mum gave you Buddy for the day" Brax said smiling.

"Yep, Stacey wanted to see him" Casey said smiling.

"And he's so adorable" Stacey said smiling.

"We're going to walk on up" Casey said and continued walking up the beach with Stacey.

"So, when are you going back?" Casey asked, Stacey shrugged.

"Not sure, whenever Stephanie decides, I'll have to be dragged back with her" Stacey said, Casey nodded.

"I 'spose, it's going to be hard with having to see you leave again, don't get me wrong, I loved that you came back but I hate to see you go, it's ugh, annoying" Casey said, he didn't know what to say.

"It's hard for me too, leaving this place again, I'll never forgive her, not after this" Stacey said.

"You should, she needs time and space, you'll come back, maybe not in a week or a month or even a year, but you'll come back, I know it" Casey said smiling.

"How come you know what to say all the time?" Stacey asked laughing.

"I'm awesome, that's why" Casey said smirking, Stacey lightly slapped him.

* * *

Back at Tegan and Heath's old house.

Tegan and Heath were just finished packing, Heath brought their bags downstairs.

"Why Tegan? Why do you have to end this, I love you, you and only you" Heath said, Tegan shook her head.

"Heath, I can't do this" Tegan said, trying to get away but Heath stopped her.

"Please, give me one good reason why we should break up, just one" Heath said, Tegan stopped to think.

"When I look at you I see Alysha...I see our baby, I can't live with that, with the pain of losing my child, she looks so much like you and I can't handle that, if I stay with you, it would be a reminder of her everyday" Tegan admitted.

"So you're saying you just want to forget about her? You don't want anything to do with her? Well she happened Tegs, she was taken away too quickly, none of us could've stopped that happening, NONE of us, but I miss her, but I don't want to forget about her" Heath said, Tegan shook her head.

"That's not what I meant and you know that, please, I just can't do it...I can't do us"

* * *

At the beach.

Stephanie and Brax are walking down the beach and decided to go into the diner for something to eat.

"Hey Irene, can we get some of your delicious mud pie- 2 slices and 2 coffees, please" Stephanie asked.

"Sure darl, I'll bring them right down" Irene said and Stephanie and Brax walked down to a table in the far corner.

"How do you think Heath and Tegan are doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Hopefully good but I have a feeling they're not going too well" Brax said, Stephanie nodded.

"I feel the same, I just want them to be happy, they deserve it" Stephanie said.

"Yeah but them being together doesn't mean they're going to be happy, maybe if they do get together, they might even tear each other's hair out, in hatred, for the baby they lost. You know, a constant reminder of what they lost and used to have" Brax said, Stephanie looked impressed.

"Wow...you really thought about this, haven't you!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Nah...I just know Heath" Brax said and winked at Stephanie, Irene brought them their food.

"Thanks Irene" Brax said and they ate their food in silence.

* * *

Back at Tegan and Heath's old house.

"I've figured that out, but the reason you gave, just makes me think you want to pretend Alysha didn't exist and you never met me...member when we first met, Casey running up to you, me panicking cause I didn't want him to ruin anything...I love you" Heath said, Tegan felt tears in her eyes.

"Please...go" Tegan asked.

Heath nodded and walked down stairs...he knew as soon as he walked out the door it was over...Tegan and him were never getting back together.

Tegan felt like crying, she walked into the nursery, she got angry, she pushed toys and ornaments off shelves, knocked down chairs and anything that she was able to knock down, then she fell into the middle of the floor and cried, cried until she couldn't cry anymore...she cried for Alysha, her baby...but most of all...she cried for Heath.

* * *

At the Braxton house...

Stephanie and Brax just walked in and found Heath sitting on the sofa.

"Hey mate, did you get your stuff?" Brax asked.

"Yeah...Tegan was there" Heath mumbled. Stephanie looked at Brax.

"Really? How did it go?" Stephanie asked.

"Horrible...I get it, we are never going to get back together...I need to accept that" Heath said and walked into his bedroom.

Stephanie and Brax looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing...

Heath would never be the same...

* * *

**Awh so no hope for Tegan and Heath:( Sorry if that's not what you wanted but I didn't want to be predictable and have them get back together, that would be boring! Hah! Omg sorry there was barely any Casey in this...what's happened to me?! Casey is my favourite character! **

**I'm thinking of skipping ahead a bit in the next chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Mary xxx**


	33. You haven't changed

**Hello again guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews in the last chapter and thanks to the people who favoured this story and put it on story alert! I have access to a computer now, my sister is letting me use hers when she isn't using it (thanks sis) so I can update again! Woo! I was lost without being able to write this story! I'm not sure on this chapter so please let me know what you think:)**

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

It's been 7 years since the whole Tegan/Heath/Baby situation, they are talking but rarely, Stephanie and Stacey are still away, I don't think they are coming back. I'm not 17, Brax is 28 and Heath is 22. Brax is single, after he and Charlie broke up, he wasn't really interested in dating, but he started hanging around with the neighbour Nicky, they are really close and practically inseparable.

Heath has completely changed. He used to not want to join the Riverboy situation but after the baby died and he and Tegan broke up, he kind of spiralled out of control, but he got Hammer Pirovic in jail, he suffering for a long time - kidnapping, Rape and attempted murder, he's gone away for a long time! Jake is still out there though...that's what I worry about.

As for me, I'm not doing much, still in school- that's surprising. I'm in school now, but the bell just rang so I'm going to English class.

* * *

In English class.

Casey is sitting down at the back being bored, when Ms Brown walks in with a new student, Casey doesn't know her but he thinks he seen her somewhere before. Strange, Casey thought. The new girl walked down and sat beside Casey.

"You haven't changed" She said. This girl knew him.

"Well if we know each other, you have changed a lot then" Casey said smiling.

"Can't believe you don't recognise me. Casey Braxton, I do believe you have a brain like a goldfish" She said smiling.

"Really? Why don't you just tell me who you are" Casey said smiling.

"You dumbass...Casey, it's me...Stacey!" Stacey said, Casey was shocked and surprised.

"Stacey...Stephanie Stacey?" Casey asked, unbelieving that it was actually his Stacey.

"Yes you idiot" Stacey said smiling, Casey just gave Stacey a tight hug.

"You've changed so much, where were you?" Casey asked.

"We travelled all around Australia, but obviously they said I couldn't do it anymore, I had to do the HSC. I have changed, a lot" Stacey said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back" Casey said smiling and they just kept talking.

* * *

At the Braxton house.

Heath is up having breakfast, when he hears a knock at the door, he opens it and sees Stephanie on the other side, he pulls her into a tight hug, but then he notices something, no, someone. A child.

"STEPH!" Heath shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Honey, can you go play on the beach?" Stephanie asked, the child ran off, Stephanie walked into the house.

"You have a kid? Where's the father?" Heath asked, this made Stephanie awkward.

"Em yeah, her name is Darcy, she's 7" Stephanie said, Heath was confused to see where this was going "Heath, she could be yours"

"What do you mean 'could'?" Heath asked confused.

"She could be yours or she could be Hammers" Stephanie said, she started tearing up.

"It's ok" Heath said, he pulled Stephanie into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"What if it's Hammers?" Stephanie cried, Heath was disbelieving.

"I think we should get a DNA test" Heath said, Stephanie looked angry.

"What" Stephanie spat.

"If it's Hammers child, I don't want the responsibility of her, but if it's my child, I want to be there for both of you" Heath said, Stephanie knew he was right, she couldn't expect Heath to look after a child that could be Hammers.

"Ok, I'll book an appointment" Stephanie said and she took out her phone, just then Brax walked in, he saw the look on Heath's face, it was a 'I can't believe this is happening' look.

"What's up bro?" Brax asked, Heath just shook his head.

"Steph's back" Heath said, Brax looked confused.

"That's great, right?" Brax said, Heath laughed.

"She brought a child with her. Her child. She says it could be mine or it could be Hammer's child" Heath said, Brax sighed.

"Shit" Brax said, just then Stephanie came back out, she ran and jumped on Brax.

"DARRYL!" Stephanie shouted and Brax hugged her.

"Stephanie! You're back! For good?" Brax asked, Stephanie nodded.

"I even enrolled Stace in Summer bay high, she's there right now" Stephanie said smiling.

"That's great, Heath told me the news" Brax said, Stephanie looked down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry this happened, I didn't want it to happen this way, Heath we have an appointment for later" Stephanie said.

"Alright" Heath said and walked into his room.

"I'm sorry" Stephanie said to Brax.

"Nah, don't mind him, probably just reminds him of Tegan" Brax said, Stephanie completely forgot.

"Oh my God! I feel terrible! Do they talk?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but rarely, they are still awkward around each other, but that'll never go away, anyway I have to go for a shower, good seeing you, if you want you can stay here" Brax said, Stephanie shook her head.

"Nah, I have a room rented in the sands hotel" Stephanie said.

"Okay, talk to you later" Brax said and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Back at school.

Stephanie and Casey have a free period and decide to go back to the diner for lunch. They walk in and Stacey smiles.

"Good morning Irene" Casey said smiling, Irene looked up.

"Ah good morning to you too Casey, oh you must be new! I'm Irene" Irene said, introducing herself to Stacey.

"I know, I met you before, but that was 7 years ago, I'm Stacey" Stacey said, suddenly Irene's eyes widened.

"Stacey! Sorry my ignorance, you just look so different!" Irene said, Stacey shook it off.

"Don't worry about it, Casey didn't recognise me either" Stacey said smiling, Roo came over.

"Roo, it's Stacey from 7 years ago" Irene told her.

"You are all grown up now, good to have you back" Roo said and hurried off to do other work.

"What can I get you?" Irene asked smiling.

"Em, can I have a hamburger with chips and coke, what about you Stace?" Casey asked.

"Just a chicken salad and orange juice please" Stacey ordered politely.

"It'll be right over to you" Irene said smiling, Casey and Stacey nodded and took a seat.

"I still can't believe you're back" Casey said smiling.

"Neither can I, glad Stephanie came back here" Stacey said smiling "She has a daughter now, you know"

"What! With who?" Casey said, Stacey shrugged.

"She says she doesn't know, but I think she does" Stacey said, Casey laughed.

"Typical Stephanie, she still thinks you're so naïve that you can't see through her lies" Casey said laughing.

"I know right, I'll get it out of her, sooner or later" Stacey said smiling, Marilyn brought their food over.

"Cheers Marilyn" Casey said when she handed him his burger.

"Thank you very much Marilyn" Stacey said smiling, Marilyn nodded and walked back over to the counter.

"When did you get so posh" Casey said smirking.

"What, I am not posh" Stacey said, Casey scoffed.

"Oh I am not posh" Casey said, mocking her, she hit his arm.

"Shut up and eat you food" Stacey said, Casey did as he was commanded.

* * *

At the beach.

Stephanie is walking down to Darcy, she is playing with the sand, she goes and sits down beside her.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Stephanie asked, Darcy nodded, Stephanie noticed she was being quiet.

"What's wrong baby? You're being awfully quiet" Stephanie asked in concern for her daughter.

"Was that man my daddy?" Darcy asked, Heath was walking down and was close enough to hear their conversation.

"He might be, why?" Stephanie asked.

"I was just wondering, he seems pretty cool, can he be my dad" Darcy asked, Stephanie laughed.

"Listen, I can't force him to be your dad, it depends, we have an appointment for a DNA test later, we will get the results and see if Heath is you dad" Stephanie said, Darcy looked shocked.

"You don't love me, you want me to get DNA tested because you don't love me!" Darcy cried in horror, Heath walked up to them.

"What's up?" Heath asked, walking over.

"YOU!" Darcy shouted and ran off. Stephanie glared at Heath.

"Can you not just be her dad! She won't want you, if the DNA tests do come up that you're her dad! UGH!" Stephanie shouted, Heath noticed no one was around, he looked over Stephanie's shoulder and saw Alf heading towards them.

"Better head to the school, there's a storm coming, it's going to be a bad one" Alf said and walked on by.

"I have to find Darcy" Stephanie cried, Heath nodded.

"I'll go with you" Heath said "We should call Brax, ask him and Cas to come too"

"Casey doesn't know what she looks like, he would be with Stacey, come on, let's go to the school and find someone who'll help us" Stephanie said and Heath and her ran off to the school.

* * *

At the school.

"Casey! There you are, I've been looking for you, glad to see your alright" Sasha said, walking over to Casey.

"Yeah, same to you" Casey said, greeting her with a hug. Him and Sasha have grown close.

"It's so cold, but that's winter for you, I hope everyone else is ok" Sasha said, just then Heath and Stephanie came running in.

"Hey Gina" Stephanie shouted, Gina came over.

"Stephanie good to see you" Gina said smiling.

"My daughter is out there, I don't know where, can we get people to go out and find her, please, I have a 3 photos" Stephanie said, handing them a photo.

Sasha, Casey and Stacey went over.

"We'll go look for her, we don't need a photo, Stacey knows what she looks like" Casey said, Gina nodded.

"Alright, off you go then, be careful!" Gina said and they left.

Indi, Romeo, Ruby and Dex went over.

"We'll help too" Romeo said, Stephanie handed them a photo.

"Thank you" Stephanie said and they left too.

April, Xavier and Bianca came over next.

"We'll go look for her, may we have a photo" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, thank you" Stephanie said and she handed them a photo.

The last group to offer to help was Irene, John and Marilyn, Stephanie couldn't stop thanking them for their kindness and they agreed if they found her they'd bring her straight to the school and call Stephanie to tell her. With that they left to try and find Darcy...

* * *

**How was it? I'm not sure, sorry if it's no good, they will get better though!:)**

**Let me know what ye think**

**Mar x**


	34. spoiler

**Ok guys, I'm kinda going away for 2 weeks tomorrow, so I won't be able to update this story, sorry guys but thanks for your reviews and here's a sneak peak to the next chapter.**

"Darcy seems fine, just needs some rest, she was pretty shook up" Dr Walker said, Stephanie and Heath nodded.

"Dr Walker, while we're here can we get Darcy checked to see if Heath is her dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, come with me" Dr Walker said and Darcy and Heath followed him while Stephanie waited in the waiting room. Heath came back out.

"They're just checking Darcy" Heath told her, Stephanie nodded, Darcy came running out.

"They said it would be about an hour" Darcy said.

An hour later.

Sid came back out, with a folder in his hands.

"We have the results" Dr Walker said, Stephanie was shaking.

"So is she my kid?" Heath asked, he was nervous too. Sid opened the folder.

"Darcy's father is..."

**Cliffy! Hang in there and you'll find out in 2 weeks:)**

**Mary xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**HI GUYS! Oh God it's been too long since I updated this, I spent a little longer down the country than I thought I would and then I didn't have a laptop to update this when I came back, I was going to do it yesterday but I went down the country (again) to my aunts and uncles, they were having a barbeque. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried to make it as long as possible. Thanks for your reviews and being so patient with me on the updating:-) Love alway Read and Review please!**

Casey, Stacey and Sasha are out looking for Darcy, she is nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where she might go?" Casey asked, worried for his possible niece. He knew this because Heath wouldn't have been that worried if she wasn't his.

"She likes rocks. Is there any caves anywhere?" Stacey asked, Casey nodded.

"Yeah, just over there. Let's go!" Casey said and they started to run towards the cave.

Meanwhile at the caravan park.

Irene, John and Marilyn are searching around the caravan park.

"DARCY!" John shouted, Marilyn had a torch light shinning around.

"This is hopeless, we'll never find her, she mightn't even be here" Irene said, Marilyn squealed, her high heel broke.

"Oh my! Irene don't give up, she's a little girl out there, she could be badly hurt! We can't give up now" Marilyn exclaimed.

"I agree with Irene, I think we should head back to the school, we've been looking around here for an hour and a half" John said.

"Fine, you go back but I'm staying!" Marilyn said stubbornly, John and Irene left for the school.

Back at the school.

Brax had now joined Stephanie in the school, Heath thought Stephanie would be in no state to go searching for Darcy so he called Brax to come and keep her company, Heath called a couple of river boys and they went searching for Darcy. John and Irene came back in and Stephanie stood up and rushed over to them.

"Did you find her?" Stephanie asked, John and Irene looked at each other.

"There wasn't any sign of her in the caravan park and things were getting to bad to keep on searching" John said sympathetically.

"So you're giving up! What great neighbours you are! She's only 7!" Stephanie said "Fuck this I'm going out myself"

"No, you're not!" Brax said and grabbed her arm gently.

"She's my baby! She's out there, they're giving up" Stephanie said pointing at Irene and John.

"They might have, but there's still Heath and the river boys; Casey, Stacey and Sasha; Romeo, Ruby, Dex and Indi; April, Xavier and Bianca; And Marilyn. We don't need them two looking out, they won't be any help anyway" Brax reassured her.

"You're right, I just hate feeling like I'm helpless" Stephanie said.

"You're not, come on, I'm sure we can find something you can do to keep you distracted" Brax said smiling.

"Thanks" Stephanie said and went with Brax.

Around the farm-house area.

Romeo, Indi, Dex and Ruby decided to split into two groups; Indi and Romeo; Dex and Ruby. They were searching around the farm and the outskirts of it.

"I wish we had a clue to where she is" Ruby said, just then Dex went running "DEX! Where are you going?" Ruby ran after him.

"Darcy was wearing this in the picture" Dex said, holding up the same hair band that Darcy was wearing in the picture.

"She must have went this way!" Ruby exclaimed, Dex got out his phone and tried to call Indi "No signal"

"INDI!" Dex called, Ruby done the same.

"DEX! QUICK! WE'RE OVER BY THE COWS FENCE" Indi shouted, Dex and Ruby rushed over to where Indi said they were.

"Did you find Darcy?" Dex asked, running over.

"No! Romeo, he's hurt! He fell and now his ankle hurts, we need to get him to the hospital!" Indi said, panicking.

"Calm down Sis, come on mate!" Dex said and he threw Romeo's arm over his shoulder and helped him.

"Dex, how are we going to get to the hospital?" Indi asked.

"Ruby, go get the keys to Dad's car, luckily Dad took the bus today for some unknown reason" Dex said and Ruby rushed to get the car keys, Indi got in the drivers seat and Dex got in the back with Romeo and Ruby came running out, suddenly a lightning bolt struck and sent Ruby flying, it only stunned her but she fell unconscious...

Around the shopping area.

April, Xavier and Bianca are looking around the diner and Angelo's for any sign of Darcy.

"She could be anywhere" April exclaimed.

"But there's loads looking so we are most likely to find her!" Xavier said.

"Once we don't give up, I worked with Stephanie while she was in school and she loved all her students dearly, this is her own child. I couldn't imagine how terrified she is and how much trauma the child is going through" Bianca said, April nodded.

"She was a great teacher, well from what I remember, I was only 10 when I had her" April said, Xavier nodded in agreement.

Back at the caravan park.

Marilyn is continuing to search the caravan park but there is no sign of her, suddenly she hears someone crying in one of the caravans, she opens it to see a little girl in the corner of the caravan huddled up crying.

"Excuse me little girl, are you Darcy?" Marilyn asked sweetly.

"Yes" Darcy cried, Marilyn stepped into the caravan and walked over to her.

"How did you get here?" Marilyn asked, sitting beside her.

"After I ran off...I ran here and there was nobody here, but when I went to leave the storm was there and there was this old man running around, he looked angry so I shut the door and stayed here, the thunder is really frightening miss, please, take me back to my mammy" Darcy cried, Marilyn noticed she was shaking, she took off her cardigan and gave it to her.

"I don't know how much help this will be but you look like you're freezing to death" Marilyn said, handing Darcy her cardigan, Darcy put it on gratefully.

"I'll try ring the school and see is your Mammy there" Marilyn said smiling, she got out her phone.

"Oh shoot, no reception, lets go try and make it to the school" Marilyn said and took the frightened little girls hand, Darcy followed her willingly.

Back at the beach.

"She's not here" Casey exclaimed, Stacey had started to get emotional.

"What if she's gone, what will it do to Stephanie!" Stacey cried, Casey pulled Stacey into a tight hug, suddenly April, Xavier and Bianca ran down to them.

"Have you seen any sign of Darcy?" April asked, Casey and Stacey pulled away from each other.

"Nope" Sasha said, they all looked disappointed.

"I think we should go back now, the storms getting worse and I don't think us all getting hurt is going to help anything" Xavier said.

"What about not giving up Xav" April said.

"But none of us found her, for all we know she could have been found and back safely at the school" Xavier said, he had a point.

"We should go back and check, but I'm going straight back out if she isn't there" Stacey said.

Back at the farm.

Indi is trying to get the car running but it wouldn't start up.

"Shit, there's no petrol. We now know the reason dad chose public transport" Indi said.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Dex asked, Indi shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest, we could try hitch hike" Indi suggested.

"Nah, not after what the river boys did to me, I'll never get in a car with a stranger again, whether I'm being forced to or not!" Dex said stubbornly but he had a point.

"Fine! We'll walk!" Indi said and got out of the car.

At the school. 

Sasha, Casey, Stacey, Xavier, April and Bianca walked in, Stacey rushed over to Stephanie.

"Is she here? Did they find her?" Stacey asked, Stephanie shook her head sadly.

"No! She could be anywhere!" Stephanie cried, just then she saw Marilyn come in alone, she started to give up hope until she saw Darcy follow Marilyn in, Stephanie jumped up straight away and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me! You could've been hurt!" Stephanie cried, Darcy nodded.

"I promise Mammy, I won't ever do that again! I was so scared!" Darcy said.

"I know baby but it's all over now!" Stephanie said, stroking her hair, she pulled away from the hug.

"Marilyn thank you so much" Stephanie said and she surprised Marilyn by pulling her into a hug, Marilyn laughed.

"It's my pleasure, I couldn't relax while knowing a little helpless child is out there alone in a storm" Marilyn said smiling.

"It means so much that you stayed behind and searched on your own, you could've been hurt, listen I have an apartment just beside the beach, here's my number, if you want to come over for lunch sometime just call me and we can catch up" Stephanie said smiling.

"Thanks Stephanie, it means a lot" the bubbly blonde said and walked away, Stacey came over and picked up Darcy into a hug.

"You scared us all Darce, never ever ever do that to us again! I mean it baby girl!" Stacey said.

Casey and Sasha were watching on.

"Casey, can I admit something to you. It's been on my mind all week and I just need to get it out there" Sasha said smiling.

"Give it to me" Casey said smiling, Sasha took a deep breath.

"Casey I like you and I understand if you don't like me but if you do I think we could make this work" Sasha admitted, Casey grinned widely.

"I like you too Sash" Casey said smiling, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, just then Stacey turned around and was hurt by what she was witnessing. Casey kissing Sasha.

Meanwhile back at the hospital.

Indi, Dex, Romeo and Ruby (well Indi was helping Romeo walk and Dex carried an unconscious Ruby) finally reached the hospital after ages of walking, they went into reception and was met by Sid.

"What on earth happened to you" Sid exclaimed.

"Dad, we were out helping a friend find her daughter and Romeo slipped and twisted his ankle" Indi exclaimed, Sid nodded and got a nurse to bring them into x-ray the ankle.

"And what's your story?" Sid asked, Dex sighed.

"Ruby was carrying keys and lightning struck which sent her flying, she must have hit her head or something" Dex explained.

"Fine, bring her this was and we'll look at her" Sid said and Dex followed him.

At the school.

Heath and the river boys now returned to the school, they relaxed once they seen Stephanie cradling Darcy.

"Heath" Stephanie said, Heath walked over to her.

"We better get to the hospital, we have our appointment" Stephanie said, Heath nodded, he lifted a sleeping Darcy and carried her out to his ute.

"She's a fighter, isn't she" Heath said smiling, Stephanie nodded.

"That's why I'm convinced she's yours" Stephanie said smiling, Heath didn't know how to respond "This may sound pathetic but I hope she is yours because you would be a great dad, but if she is yours and you're not ready for a child after the Tegan situation then there is no pressure"

"If she's mine, I want to be part of her life, if she isn't then I'm going to be a damn good uncle" Heath said smiling, Stephanie relaxed and smiled.

Inside.

Sasha and Casey are talking when Stacey came over to them.

"So you two are together" Stacey said, putting on a brave face.

"We are. We love each other and that's all that matters, right" Sasha said smiling, looking into Casey's eyes.

"Well I hope you're happy together" Stacey said but she could feel the tears coming so she walked away.

"I'll be back in a minute Sash, k?" Casey asked smiling, Sasha nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"Stace, Stace hold up" Casey said, running after Stacey.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked, Casey shrugged.

"You seem a little upset when Sash and I said we were together" Casey pointed out.

"Well I'm not, I couldn't be happier for you" Stacey lied, then she stormed off. Casey stood there oblivious to what just happened, he shrugged it off and went back to Sasha.

"Everything alright?" Sasha asked, Casey nodded.

"Yep, just a bit emotional after the Darcy thing" Casey lied, Sasha believed him and kissed him.

At the hospital.

Heath and Stephanie arrived in the hospital, Heath carried Darcy in, Sid looked over and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Sid asked, Stephanie nodded.

"Yep fine, we just came for a check-up" Stephanie said smiling, Sid nodded and told them to follow him, they followed him into a hospital room, Darcy had woken up, Sid gave her a general check-up and everything seemed fine.

"Darcy seems fine, just needs some rest, she was pretty shook up" Sid said, Stephanie and Heath nodded.

"Dr Walker, while we're here can we get Darcy checked to see if Heath is her dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, come with me" Sid said and Darcy and Heath followed him while Stephanie waited in the waiting room. Heath came back out.

"They're just checking Darcy" Heath told her, Stephanie nodded, Darcy came running out.

"They said it would be about an hour" Darcy said.

An hour later.

Sid came back out, with a folder in his hands.

"We have the results" Sid said, Stephanie was shaking.

"So is she my kid?" Heath asked, he was nervous too. Sid opened the folder.

"Darcy's father is..." Sid said, holding it out.

"JUST TELL ME WHO HER FATHER IS" Stephanie shouted anxiously.

"Well for one thing it isn't Heath, if that's what you're anxious about" Sid said, Heath gave a sigh of relief.

"So who's the daddy?" Heath asked.

"Her Daddy is Liam Murphy" Sid revealed, Stephanie went pale.

"Liam..." Stephanie whispered, how could she reveal to Liam after all this time that he was indeed, the father of her child.

"Is there a problem?" Sid asked.

"Not at all Doc, Steph is just in shock, can we go?" Heath asked, Sid nodded and they left.

Outside the hospital.

"How are you going to tell rock star?" Heath asked.

"I don't know, is he still in town?" Stephanie asked, Heath nodded.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave if you paid him to" Heath said, Stephanie laughed, they all got into the ute and drove back to the school.

Back inside the hospital.

Sid is checking on Ruby.

"What happened Pops?" Dex asked, Sid hummed.

"She just got stunned, nothing major, she'll wake up in about an hour" Sid said smiling and walked out only to be bombarded by another one of his children.

"How long will the surgery take Dad?" Indi asked, Sid sighed.

"Not long sweetheart, only a couple more hours now" Sid said and was thankful to hear his beeper go off "Better go now sweetheart"

"Ok, thanks Dad" Indi said and slumped into her seat.

At the school.

Stephanie, Heath and Darcy walked into the school, Brax and Stacey rushed over to them.

"Is she Heath's child?" Brax asked, Heath shook his head.

"Nah, not mine" Heath said smiling, he walked over to Sasha and Casey.

"You two together?" Heath asked, Sasha and Casey nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We are" Casey said smiling, Heath smiled and patted Casey on the back and messed Sasha's hair up.

"Hey!" Sasha moaned happily, Casey laughed.

"You better get used to that" Casey said smiling.

"I think I can handle Heath" Sasha smirked and Casey kissed her.

"Who's the Dad?" Brax asked, Stephanie was about to answer when Heath interrupted her.

"He's right over there" Heath said and pointed to Liam, Brax was shocked.

"Liam Murphy!" Brax exclaimed, Stephanie nodded.

"I better go tell him" Stephanie said but just before Stephanie went to go over, she felt someone tap her shoulder, when she turned around it was...

**So, Romeo and Ruby got hurt looking for Darcy. Thank God Marilyn didn't give up or Darcy might never have been found! So...thoughts on Casey and Sasha? Stacey didn't seem happy, could she have stronger feelings for Casey, then Casey thinks she does? Who thought Liam would be the father;) Who tapped her on the shoulder?**

**Next time ~**

**~ Stephanie is over whelmed by her surprise visitor.**

**~Stephanie tries to tell Liam the baby is his.**

**~Casey and Sasha are happy, but what will Stacey do?**

**~Darcy and Heath bond as uncle and niece.**

**~Brax and Stephanie go out for dinner to catch up on old times.**

**~Cheryl comes into the bay...what for?**

**~Heath and Tegan are caught in an awkward situation, after barely talking for 7 years, will they work together to get out of it?**

**That's all coming up in the next chapter:)**

**Oh and if you have the time, could you check out my other new story 'Behind Closed Doors' I'm barely getting any reviews or readers and I'm considering whether to continue it or not:) Thankyou!**

**Mary x x x**


	36. Frenemies

**Hi hi hi! Thanks guys for all your reviews! Makes me smile:) So if you're reading this but not reviewing I would really appreciate your review, even if it's only 3 words! So please read and review, enjoy :-)**

Stephanie turned around and her face lit up when she saw the person that tapped her on the shoulder was Dylan!

"Dylan?" Stephanie asked, herself more than anyone.

"Nah, it's his twin brother" Dylan joked, Stephanie threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked smiling, Dylan shrugged.

"Alright, been up and down for the past seven years" Dylan said smiling, Stephanie had forgotten it had been that long.

"I can't believe you're still in the bay" Stephanie said grinning.

"I can't believe you're back! Are you back for good?" Dylan asked hopefully, Stephanie nodded enthusiastically.

"I am indeed. So you single or have your other half?" Stephanie asked, Dylan laughed.

"I'm single. You?" Dylan asked smiling, Stephanie grinned even wider.

"Yes!" Stephanie said happily, Brax looked on and was happy to see how happy Dylan made Stephanie. Stephanie noticed Liam was about to leave.

"I'll be right back!" Stephanie said and rushed over to Liam.

"Liam! Liam!" Stephanie called and Liam stopped and turned around to her.

"Stephanie, you're back" Liam said smiling, Stephanie nodded.

"Listen...I have to tell you something" Stephanie started, just then Bianca came over and kissed Liam.

"Hey baby, I was wondering where you were" Bianca said smiling, she then noticed Stephanie "Oh hey Steph"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Liam asked, Stephanie shifted nervously.

"Well I wanted to tell you that...I'm back" Stephanie lied smiling, Liam laughed.

"I kinda knew that" Liam said laughing, Stephanie shrugged.

"Oh well, you know me, always full of surprises that you already know" Stephanie joked awkwardly.

"Yeah, well nice talking to you. Gotta go" Liam said and left, Stephanie walked back to the others.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Brax asked, Stephanie shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, I was going to but then Bianca came over and I didn't think it would be the right time" Stephanie said.

"There's never going to be a right time Steph, he deserves to know" Brax said, Dylan came over.

"Who deserves to know what?" Dylan asked smiling.

"Liam deserves to know my daughter Darcy is his" Stephanie admitted, Dylan nodded.

"Darcy is a cute little girl" Dylan said smiling, Stephanie nodded, looking over at her little girl, who was talking to Heath.

"So what's your favourite animal?" Heath asked Darcy, Darcy thought for a second.

"Dogs! They are so adorable!" Darcy said smiling, Heath nodded.

"I like dogs too, what do you want to be when your older?" Heath asked, again Darcy thought.

"A dancer!" Darcy said smiling, Heath looked impressed.

"Really, are you a good dancer?" Heath asked, Darcy nodded.

"Yeah, dancing is my passion!" Darcy exclaimed, Heath smiled.

"Well keep going at it, I guess" Heath said, he was never really good at giving out advice.

"Can I tell you something?" Darcy asked, Heath smiled.

"Course, anything" Heath said smiling, Darcy sighed.

"I really wanted you to be my dad, you seem really cool" Darcy admitted.

"Well I'm going to be the best uncle" Heath said smiling, Darcy laughed.

"I know" Darcy said smiling, Heath ruffled her hair.

"Listen, if you ever need anything or just want to talk, you can come to me" Heath said smiling, Darcy nodded.

"Thank you" Darcy said, then suddenly there was an announcement over the intercom.

"The storm has now stopped and it is safe enough to go back outside" the voice said and everyone cheered. Sasha was stood waiting for Casey when Stacey came over to her.

"Hey Stacey" Sasha said smiling, Stacey scoffed.

"We've been friend since I've moved to the bay, you were actually the first friend I made here...but now you're just ruining it all. You better not hurt Casey in any way or in any form. He's been through enough without you making his life difficult! I just hope you know what you're getting into" Stacey hissed, Sasha looked shocked but before she could say anything Casey came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Stace" Casey said smiling, taking Sasha's hand.

"Hi Casey" Stacey said, smiling back at him, looking at Sasha.

"So I was wondering if you both wanted to come on a walk down the beach?" Casey suggested, Sasha agreed but Stacey said no.

"I have to get back home with Stephanie but another time...maybe" Stacey said and walked away, Sasha and Casey shrugged and walked down to the beach.

"Hey, Steph" Brax said walking over to her.

"Hi!" Stephanie said bubbly.

"I was wondering, to catch up on old times, if you would want to go to dinner with me" Brax asked, Stephanie looked confused.

"As a date?" Stephanie asked confused, Brax laughed.

"Nah, I think of you like a sister and believe me if I had a sister I wouldn't think of dating her" Brax said laughing, Stephanie laughed too.

"Good! Well then I think I'll except your offer" Stephanie said smiling, Brax nodded.

"Good, I'll collect you at 8...I'm sure Stacey wouldn't mind baby-sitting Darce?" Brax asked, Stephanie shook her head.

"She won't mind Darce on her own" Stephanie said, Brax sighed.

"I'll get Casey to help" Brax said, Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Ok, if Casey doesn't mind then yeah" Stephanie said smiling.

Meanwhile in the supply closest.

Heath is sitting in the supply closest, on the phone with one of the river boys when Tegan walks in and closes the door tight, she turns around and screams.

"Am I that frightening?" Heath asked, standing up. Tegan shook her head.

"No, I just didn't know you where in here" Tegan said, she tried to reach up and grab a torch light.

"Here, I'll get it" Heath offered, but Tegan pushed him back.

"I don't need your help, Heath" Tegan said stubbornly and stood up on a ledge to get it, but when she reached up to get it she slipped and fell backwards, only to be caught by Heath.

"You really don't need my help" Heath said and got the torch light down and handed it to her.

"Thanks" Tegan mumbled, she went to open the door but it had locked itself from the outside.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked, Tegan turned around looking pissed off.

"Did you lock the door?" Tegan snapped, Heath shook his head.

"Don't even have a key" Heath snapped back "Why are you so snappy with me"

"Heath, we haven't talked in like 7 years and we didn't really end on a happy note" Tegan snapped back, Heath put his hands up.

"Still no reason to be so cold with me" Heath mumbled, Tegan sighed.

"Are you going to moan or help get us out of here" Tegan said grumpily, Heath stood up and went over to her.

Meanwhile outside at the beach.

Sasha and Casey are walking down the beach, Sasha has one arm wrapped around his arm and the other hand was holding him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that" Casey said randomly.

"I know and I love you too" Sasha smiled, Casey kissed the top of her head,

"Can I tell you something?" Casey asked, Sasha nodded.

"You can tell me anything Cas" Sasha insured him while smiling.

"I've loved you since I was 10!" Casey admitted, Sasha giggled "Hey, you were my first crush"

"I'm laughing because you were mine!" Sasha said smiling, Casey smiled happily and kissed her.

Meanwhile at the school.

Stephanie, Stacey and Darcy have already left and Brax is looking for Heath, he stops Liam to ask him.

"Hey, Liam. Have you seen Heath?" Brax asked, Liam shrugged.

"I think I seen him leave" Liam said, Brax nodded and decided to go home, luckily the storm didn't do too much damage to the town.

Brax walked down to the beach.

"Sash, you have to stay with us tonight, your dad is working all night and Indi and Dex are in hospital looking after Rubes and Romeo" Brax said, Sasha grinned at the idea "Oh and don't worry, Casey will take the sofa"

"Always ruin the fun Brax" Casey joked, Sasha playfully hit his arm.

"I hope you're both up for some baby-sitting" Brax said smirking, Casey looked confused.

"What?" Casey asked, looking at Sasha and then at Brax.

"You, Stacey and Sasha are baby-sitting Darcy while Steph and I go out" Brax said "I'll pay you"

"Yeah, fine" Casey said, feeling fine with the idea but Sasha was cursing herself.

"Em...do you mind if I just stay at your house" Sasha said, hesitant.

"Why? That'd be no fun!" Casey said, Sasha shrugged.

"I just don't think Stacey would want me there" Sasha said, Casey laughed.

"Don't be silly, she's our best mate" Casey said, Sasha nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, I'll go" Sasha said smiling, Casey kissed her.

"If you're worrying about Stacey stealing me away from you, then you have nothing to worry about. I love you and no-one else" Casey whispered into Sasha's ear, making her smile.

Meanwhile back at the school.

Heath and Tegan are trying to find a way out.

"There's an air vent, you're going to have to go through it, I won't fit" Heath said, Tegan scoffed.

"I'm not going in that" Tegan said, Heath looked down.

"Then we'll be in here a while" Heath said, Tegan was stubborn but soon gave in.

"Fine! Give me a lift up!" Tegan said, Heath helped Tegan up and she climbed through it.

At Stephanie's apartment.

Brax, Casey and Sasha went into the apartment.

"I have your baby-sitting crew" Brax said smiling, Casey and Sasha followed him in.

"Hey Stace" Casey said smiling, he sat beside her and Sasha sat awkwardly beside him.

"Sasha, I didn't know you were coming" Stacey said smiling, Casey looked at Sasha.

"Well, I'm staying with Casey so I said I'd go" Sasha said, looking back at Casey.

"Oh okay" Stacey said and got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Have fun tonight guys" Stacey said smiling, Stephanie kissed Stacey's cheek.

"Darcy is already asleep so all you need to do is keep quiet and have fun!" Stephanie said and Brax and her went out.

"I'm going outside for some air" Sasha said and got up and left.

"What are you doing with her? I mean Sasha's a lovely girl and everything but you need a proper girl" Stacey said, Casey stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Casey asked, Stacey shifted awkwardly.

"Me" Stacey said quietly, then suddenly she jumped up and kissed Casey but Casey quickly pulled away.

"Who are you? I don't even recognise the old Stacey anymore" Casey hissed and walked out to Sasha.

In the school.

Heath was impatiently waiting for Tegan to open the door, next minute the door was flung open.

"Am I good or what?" Tegan said, forgetting herself for a minute.

"Yeah, cheers for that" Heath said smiling, walking out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" Tegan said and walked away, Heath sighed, he had to see her walk away yet again.

In Angelo's.

"Very original Brax, taking me to a restaurant you own" Stephanie said sitting down.

"You know me, this is only cause you're a friend...so you and Dylan aye?" Brax said smirking.

"I like him, I like him a lot Brax" Stephanie said smiling, Brax was about to reply when Cheryl walked through the door.

"Darryl, something has happened" Cheryl said frantically.

"What is it Mum?" Brax asked, Cheryl took a deep breath.

"It's your dad. He's got out of prison" Cheryl exclaimed leaving Brax in complete shock.

**So Stacey isn't happy! Tegan still isn't letting Heath in! Why is Brax in such shock that his dad is out of prison?**

**Next time ~**

**~ Stacey and Sasha clash heads.**

**~Stephanie gets a visit from Romeo.**

**~Brax and Cheryl get an unsuspected visit, but from who?**

**Mary xxx**


	37. Things don't go your way

**Thank you guys for all your reviews! This story is nearly at 100 reviews! Eep! I couldn't fit Romeo visiting Stephanie in this chapter but it shall come up in the next! Please read and review but most importantly...enjoy:)**

* * *

Brax got up and stormed off, Stephanie jumped up and ran after him, she tried to keep her dress from blowing up.

"Darryl 'Brax' Braxton, you get back here right now young man" Stephanie shouted from the wooden fence, Brax looked up and laughed.

"Well, I didn't know you were my mother" Brax said, walking up to her, Stephanie laughed.

"I'm not, but I am a woman, so you have to do as I say" Stephanie said smirking "Now what was that about"

"Did you not hear what my Mum said, Dad's out" Brax said, Stephanie looked out into the sea.

"And that's a bad thing? It might give you a chance to patch things up" Stephanie said, Brax scoffed.

"Nah, never! He beat up Heath for God sake" Brax said, Stephanie ruffled her hand through her hair.

"That was 7 years ago, he might have changed" Stephanie said, Brax continued to laugh at Stephanie's suggestion.

"Nah, you don't know him like I do, he hasn't changed and never will" Brax said, Stephanie nodded, she knew there was no point in fighting with this strong willed man.

"Well, whatever happens, I want you to know I'm here for you" Stephanie said smiling, Brax smiled and hugged her.

"Stephanie" A voice called, Stephanie turned around and it was Liam.

"Oh hi Liam" Stephanie said smiling, this was going to be awkward, she thought.

"I'll leave you to it" Brax said and walked back up to Angelo's.

"Heath said you have something to tell me" Liam said, Stephanie mentally cursed Heath.

"Yeah, I do. It's pretty big" Stephanie said, Liam sighed.

"You can tell me anything Steph" Liam said, Stephanie laughed.

"It's life changing" Stephanie said, Liam now had a worried expression on his face.

"You don't have cancer or anything like that, do you?" Liam asked worriedly.

"No nothing like that. I think you have noticed I didn't come to the bay alone" Stephanie pointed out, Liam nodded.

"Well, I came with Stacey and my daughter Darcy...thing is...my daughter Darcy...is your daughter too" Stephanie admitted, Liam looked shocked, he said nothing "Oh say something Liam!"

"I don't know what to say! After 7 years you only tell me now I have a daughter!" Liam said, Stephanie felt anger push up inside her.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, there was 3 possible fathers. Wait I thought only 2. Heath or the person who raped me, Hammer. But not when I got the DNA test done, it came back she wasn't Heath's and thank God she wasn't Hammer's, she was yours!" Stephanie exclaimed, he could see Stephanie tense up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" Liam said, Stephanie nodded.

"I was scared Liam. I was scared of who the father was. The fright that ran through me was what if she was Hammer's and I had to face him again! I couldn't do that Liam!" Stephanie exclaimed, tears fell from her eyes, Liam hugged her.

"Can I meet her?" Liam asked, Stephanie pulled away and smiled.

"Of course you can Liam" Stephanie said smiling and they walked to Liam's bike.

"Hope you like motor bikes" Liam said, passing her a helmet.

"Love them" Stephanie said smirking, she put on the helmet and hopped on the bike, clutching Liam for safety. Little did they know there was a jealous on looker. But who?

At Stephanie's apartment.

"I have to go pee. Be back in a few" Casey said, he kissed Sasha's cheek and left.

"He's too good for you" Stacey said, Sasha laughed sarcastically.

"Oh and a slut like you deserve him" Sasha sneered back, Stacey gave her a death stare.

"I know I deserve him more than a mangrove dirt like you does" Sasha said, Stacey laughed.

"You do realize Casey is from Mangrove, right" Stacey said laughing.

"Yeah but he's a better one than you. Bet everybody hates you. Casey didn't even recognize you sure" Sasha said, an evil smirk on her face, this was the last straw for Stacey, she jumped on Sasha, clawing and pulling hair. Sasha doing it back to her. Suddenly the door opened and Liam and Stephanie walked in, they noticed Sasha and Stacey scrawling on the floor, then they heard Darcy crying, Liam took hold of Sasha while Stephanie held back Stacey, Casey came out and picked up Darcy.

In Darcy's room.

"Hey Darce, it's ok. I'm Casey. I'm a friend of Stacey's" Casey said gently.

"Why were they fighting like that?" Darcy asked, Casey looked down.

"Teenagers have fights all the time, it can be over the stupidest things, but then they say sorry and everything is fine, there's no need to be upset over it" Casey said smiling, the smiled re-insured Darcy.

"But why? Can't they not just get on?" Darcy asked.

"Sometimes people can be silly, they think they can only sort it out by violence, which is not true!" Casey said, Darcy nodded, she cuddled into him.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Darcy asked, Casey nodded.

"Hop into bed there and I will read to you...Cinderella" Casey said smiling, Darcy smiled and climbed into bed.

"Once there was a princess, in a town far far away..." Casey started and kept on reading until Darcy was tight asleep, he tucked her in and walked out.

"What the hell was that about?" Casey snapped, Sasha and Stacey were both standing in the middle of the room.

"They won't say a word" Liam said, Stephanie went over to Casey.

"Is Darcy alright? I saw her crying" Stephanie said, Casey nodded.

"She was fine, I settled her. She asked me to read a bedtime story, so I did and she fell asleep" Casey said, Stephanie looked at him appreciatively.

"Thanks Casey" Stephanie said smiling.

"Sasha, we need to talk" Casey said and gestured towards the balcony.

"What was that about?" Casey asked, Sasha was as stubborn as ever.

"It was Stacey's fault! She has feelings for you, you know" Sasha exclaimed, Casey nodded.

"She kissed me earlier but I told her nothing was going to happen" Casey said, not realizing this brought the fire right back into Sasha's eyes, Sasha stormed into the living and was just about to go for Stacey when Casey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why do you care? I'm yours, not hers" Casey whispered into Sasha's ear, this relaxed her.

"I know" Sasha whispered, Casey took her hand.

"We're going to I think" Casey said, Sasha followed him, she stood in front of Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for causing such ruction in your house that frightened Darcy" Sasha apologized, Stephanie smiled.

"Apology accepted, it wasn't all your fault" Stephanie said, looking at Stacey in between, Sasha and Casey left.

"What the actual hell Stacey?!" Stephanie exclaimed, Stacey rubbed her arm.

"She said more hurtful stuff than me, once she said everybody hates me and Casey didn't even remember me, I had enough, I launched at her to show her who is boss" Stacey said, Stephanie sighed.

"Stacey, I know you like Casey but that light burned out 7 years ago, do you seriously think Casey hasn't moved on, from something that never was!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Well Liam hasn't, neither have you" Stacey pointed out, Stephanie looked at Liam awkwardly.

"No, Liam and I have moved on from our relationship, we're friends, Liam is with Bianca and I'm...I'm sorting things out with Dyl" Stephanie said, Stacey knew she was right.

"I'm leaving" Stacey said and stormed out, Stephanie sighed.

"I think this is my fault, I mean I raised her" Stephanie said, Liam hugged her.

"It's not your fault" Liam said, he kissed her forehead.

At the beach.

Sasha and Casey are walking down the beach - Hand in hand. Casey started walking towards the sea, bringing Sasha with him.

"Wow! What are you doing?" Sasha asked playfully, trying to break from Casey's tight but not forceful grip.

"I think we need to get a bit wet! It's only 9:00 pm" Casey said smirking, he picked up Sasha and walked into the sea.

"I love you" Sasha said smiling and she started kissing him passionately, Casey dropped her legs into the sea and the kiss intensified.

"I love you too" Casey said, when they finally pulled away from each other "You now know the reason I have to do this"

"Do what?" Sasha asked, Casey lifted her up and then dipped her into the sea, she splashed him with water, Casey splashed back.

"OI!" A voice bellowed, they looked over and saw Brax.

"Better go out to him" Casey said, he then picked up Sasha yet again and carried her out, he easily set her down on the beach.

"What?" Casey said, he was hugging Sasha from behind and had his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want the two of you sleeping in the house" Brax said, Casey looked confused.

"Why?" Casey asked, Brax sighed.

"Dad's out and I don't want Sasha there if he comes to the house, it wouldn't be safe for her" Brax said, Casey looked shocked.

"How did he get out?" Casey asked, Brax shrugged.

"Mum heard on the radio saying a Daniel Braxton escaped from prison, if anyone sees him then call the cops" Brax said, Casey looked panicked, he knew how terrible he could be.

"Where will we go?" Sasha asked, Brax for the first time saw the girl he thought was so tough, look scared.

"Well, Stephanie's is the only place" Brax said, Casey and Sasha laughed.

"Unfortunately that place is unavailable" Casey said, Brax looked confused.

"Long story, explain tomorrow" Casey said, Brax nodded. He didn't want any more on his plate.

"We could stay with John and Jett? If they let us?" Sasha suggested, Brax shook his head.

"Too close to home" Brax said "You can't stay at Mum's either"

"We could ask Irene" Casey said, Brax nodded.

"Yeah, come on. I'll drop you" Brax said and Casey, Sasha and Brax got into his ute.

At the Braxton house.

Cheryl is sitting watching tv when she hears a knock.

"You bloody well took your God damn time" Cheryl said, expecting to see Brax, but instead seen one of Danny's hit-men.

"Danny sent me" He said, walking in, she noticed the bat in his hand.

"For what? He's in prison though" Cheryl said, pretending to not know he was out.

"I'm sorry Chezza" He said, he lifted the bat and started to beat Cheryl.

At Irene's.

"Please Irene, I don't know who else to turn to" Brax said, Irene looked at Casey and Sasha, holding each other's hands.

"Alright, they can stay in the spare room, it's down the hall to the left" Irene said and Casey and Sasha walked into the room.

"Cheers Irene" Brax said and rushed home. Brax was walking in the door, the smell was vile and he thought Cheryl must have been cooking something, but he got the biggest surprise of his life to find Cheryl, lying on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**What happens next?;) Poor Chezza! **

**Mary xxx**

**P.S. While I was writing this chapter, I listened to Reece Mastin's album Beautiful nightmare! It's full of great songs and great for writing to! I would really recommend it!**


End file.
